Wrong Mistakes
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Ini adalah awal untuk memulai kembali. AU, SasuNaru, slight FugaMina. OOC, dun like dun read! 1st RP fic with Ange la Nuit. Chapter 11: END! RnR!
1. The Meeting

**a Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi and Kyou Kionkitchee  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: K-T (for save)  
Pairing: SasuNaru (main)  
Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC, don't like don't read!**

* * *

Let the story begin...

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

**The Meeting**

* * *

**_Konoha Gakuen_**

Derap langkah terburu-buru menggema di sepanjang koridor diiringi napas terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi wajah si pemilik yang ternyata tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirangnya sedikit kuyup namun tak menutupi betapa bercahayanya warna itu. Mata biru langitnya menyimpan berjuta harapan akan masa depan yang cerah.

Kemudian, dengan satu sapuan, pintu ruangan yang dari tadi ditujunya, terbuka lebar...

"Uzumaki Naruto telah dataaaang!!"

...dan buku absen bersampul biru mendarat telak di kepalanya.

"Berisik," ucap orang yang masih memegang buku absen biru itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna sama. Ditatapnya si pemuda pirang dengan tajam, dan ia melanjutkan, "Kau bukan hanya berisik, tapi juga menghalangi jalan."

Pemuda ini lalu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang yang sudah menjadi korban buku absen di tangannya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Kakashi-sensei terlambat lagi hari ini. Aku diminta mengabsen kalian sampai beliau datang."

"Itte tte..." ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena buku. "Apa-apaan sih!?" gusarnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang tampaknya telah memulai absennya. Kedutan besar pertanda kesal terpampang di wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa salah kepalaku sampai kau memukulnya, hah?!" raungannya membahana di ruang kelas yang otomatis menarik perhatian nyaris seluruh murid. Bagus sekali. Baru hari pertama pindah sudah membuat keributan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan walinya nanti kalau tahu.

"Karena di situ letak kebodohanmu, Dobe," balas pemuda ini, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan nada datar, "Aku tidak tahu kalau telingamu juga punya gangguan. Kau bahkan tidak mendengar kata-kataku setelah memukulmu tadi. Sampai kapan kau akan membuat keributan di kelas ini?"

_Lagipula buat apa dia terus-terusan berada di sini? Anak kelas mana dia sebenarnya?_

"D-dobe?" Naruto kaget dengan sebutan itu. "TEME!!" bentaknya. "Jangan seenaknya kau!! Aku punya nama tahu!!" Walau sering dipanggil 'baka', baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya 'dobe'.

"Lagipula kau yang pertama kali memulainya! Apa itu cara menyambut murid baru di sini?!"

'Sudah bagus aku pindah ke sekolah ini, kenapa malah bertemu TEME seperti dia!? Sial!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sejenak, sang pemuda Uchiha terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun sebuah tanya terukir di pikirannya_... Murid baru?_

"Hn. Lalu, apa di sekolahmu yang dulu kau diajarkan berteriak-teriak di depan teman-temanmu sebagai perkenalan?" sindir Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membalas kata-kata si murid baru.

Naruto tersentak. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Tapi kemudian, Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menyengir kuda.

"Itu namanya semangat masa muda tahu!" jawabnya riang bagai bocah. Ya. Langkah pertamanya di 'dunia baru' harus dibarengi dengan energi positif sehingga cita-citanya dapat tercapai. Tidak hanya demi dirinya sendiri tapi juga demi seseorang yang berharga baginya. Meski kini seseorang itu tak pernah terdengar lagi rimbanya, janji itu pasti Ia tepati.

Sasuke terdiam—ah bukan, ia terpana. Cengiran riang itu... rasanya pernah ia lihat, tapi …dimana? Kapan? Dan...  
Ah, sudah pernah lihat ataupun belum, tetap saja wajah berwarna kecokelatan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu penuh kepolosan yang tiba-tiba saja menarik hatinya... kepolosan yang hampir tak pernah bisa lagi ia temui pada orang-orang seumurannya. Kepolosan yang begitu murni, kuat, dan—hei! Apa-apaan ini?

Sasuke menghentikan semua pikiran anehnya, dan mencoba membalas. "Kemarilah, Dobe," katanya, menunjuk lantai kosong yang berada di sisi meja guru—tempatnya sekarang berada, "Perkenalkan lagi dirimu, kali ini tanpa 'gelombang-suara-berfrekuensi-tinggi'-mu itu, OK?"

Mendengar pemuda itu mempersilakan dirinya dengan-yah, bisa dibilang sopan, Naruto melangkah riang menuju tempat di sebelah meja guru-tidak peduli dengan julukan 'dobe' yang lagi-lagi terlontar untuknya. Cengiran lebar tetap setia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun, kesukaanku ramen ramen dan ramen! Keahlianku adalah makan ramen dengan cepat! _Yoroshiku ttebayo_!" kenalnya bersemangat. Kemudian, mata biru langitnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Sankyuu, Teme!".

Dan seketika senyum itu hilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut yang amat jelas menguasai wajah Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda pirang itu, tapi Sasuke mencoba tidak menghiraukannya.

_Naruto... Naruto. Nama itu..._

Lagi-lagi ia tak menghiraukan pikiran dan perasaan anehnya, kembali menatap absensi yang berada di atas meja. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, ketua kelas di sini. Kau boleh mencari tempat dudukmu, Nar..."_ uto_. Kata itu terhenti. Sang pemuda Uchiha terpaku. Ia sadar, ini bukan kali pertama nama itu terucap di lidahnya. Bahkan seharusnya ia memanggil Naruto dengan marganya... bukan, bukan dengan nama kecil yang begitu akrab di lidahnya itu. Begitu akrab karena...

Sasuke menoleh, memandang lekat ke wajah pemuda pirang itu. Ia hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan nada tak percayanya saat mengucap nama ini...

"Naruto...?"

_U-Uchiha Sasu...ke?  
_  
Mata biru itu semakin membulat menghadapi kenyataan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah dia. Dia yang tak boleh diingat. Dia yang tak boleh dikenang. Dia yang tak boleh ditemui.

Dia yang sangat disayangi.

Serta merta Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ba-baiklah, Uchiha-kun! Kalau begitu aku segera mencari kursi saja!" ucapnya sambil terburu-buru berjalan ke kursi kosong paling belakang yang dekat jendela. Tak dihiraukannya bisik-bisik yang mulai memenuhi ruang kelas.

Begitu duduk, Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lengannya dan berusaha mengatur napas-yang entah kapan terasa memburu.

_Tenang, Naruto! Kau harus tenang! Mustahil 'dia' ada di sini! Dia orang lain!_

_Dia sudah mati..._

Ekspresi kejut telah menguasai sebagian wajah berkulit putih ini. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah sekali, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya.

_Dia Naruto. Naruto yang itu. Naruto yang... akh!  
_  
"Kita lanjutkan absennya," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, meraih buku absensi biru dengan jari-jemarinya yang terasa lemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia berharap sang wali kelas telah berada di sini sekarang.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Kaki pendeknya berlari mengejar sosok yang telah jauh di depan. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih apa yang menopangnya selama ini. Bibir mungilnya terus memanggil-manggil dia yang tersayang._

_"Nii-chan... Nii-chan mau kemana??"_

_Namun, tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya._

_"Nii-chan... hiks..."_

_Air mata kini membanjiri wajahnya yang memerah akibat rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Mata birunya meredup dan memudar._

_"Lupakan dia, Naruto! Dia sudah mati!!"_

_Suara itu menggema di kepalanya; kerap mengingatkannya akan kata-kata yang mengerikan._

_"Nggak! Nii-chan nggak mati!! Nii-chan nggak boleh mati!!"_

_Lututnya melemas seakan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Kepalanya terasa berat seakan mengajaknya ke alam mimpi. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak ingin menyerah._

_"Nii-chan nggak mati! Naru nggak percaya Nii-chan mati!"_

_Kemudian, sebelum gelap benar-benar membawanya, raungan serak dari tenggorokannya terasa menyayat lapisan langit terluar._

_"SASU-NII-CHAAAAAAAAAANN!!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Okeh… Ini fic roleplay pertama Kyou dan Megu-chan yang dibeta oleh FBSN—regards to Chiba Asuka! XD

Silakeun tinggalkan ripiu supaya kami tau tanggapan readers! X3

But please, don't waste your time in leaving us flames, key?


	2. The Beginning

**Wrong Mistakes**

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi and Kyou Kionkitchee  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: K-T (for save)  
Pairing: SasuNaru (main)  
Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC, don't like don't read!**

**A/N:** Ada yang bertanya berapa selisih umur Naruto dan Sasuke karena perihal 'nii-chan' itu. Gomen, Kyou lupa ngasih tau kalau mereka cuma beda 3 bulan (menurut tanggal lahir mereka). Mereka kakak-beradik bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kalau mau lengkapnya sih ikutin terus cerita ini~ XD

*digeplak*

Yah, enjoy dah~

* * *

Let's continue the story...

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

**The Beginning**

* * *

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruang kelas. Bermacam obrolan saling dilemparkan oleh para siswa. Dan ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dinanti murid-murid sekolah: istirahat siang.

Di tengah kegaduhan obrolan maupun bento-bento yang terbuka di atas meja itu, seorang pemuda memilih untuk diam dan menikmati roti susu yang dibelinya di kantin. Sasuke sedang tak punya teman untuk makan di atap sekolah, tempat makannya biasa. Shikamaru sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan keluarga, dan dia memang hampir tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman lainnya. Ah, bukan tak bisa, tapi tak mau.

Lagipula... Ada sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang, yang membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan kelas sekarang. Seseorang yang bangkunya berada di deretan belakang dan bersisian dengan jendela, tepat diagonal dengan posisi duduknya yang paling depan dan dekat pintu masuk.  
Seseorang itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang hanya bisa Ia tatap dari kejauhan sembari mengunyah rotinya.

Meski telah memasuki jam istirahat, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sembari memandang ke luar jendela. Ia sedang tak bernafsu makan dan tak ingin kemana-mana. Bisa ditebak hanya satu alasannya.

"Kenapa begini sih?" umpat Naruto pelan.

'Ayah memasukkanku ke sini agar bisa melupakannya. Kenapa sekarang malah bertemu orang yang mirip dengannya?? Kusoooo!' gusarnya dalam hati. Namun, tak urung juga Ia begitu merindukan sosok yang selama ini menguasai pikirannya.

_Kenapa juga harus sekarang? Setelah setengah berhasil menghilangkannya dari pikiranku, kenapa sekarang muncul lagi??_

Kemudian Naruto kembali menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lengannya dan berkata lirih, "Nii-chan, aku ingin bertemu..."

Sepasang mata onyx hitam terus saja mengawasi tingkah laku si pirang. Tadinya Ia berpikir pemuda itu akan berlaku sama bodohnya seperti tadi, mungkin berkeliling kelas untuk berkenalan dengan semua orang di sini? Atau mungkin membuat keributan di kantin? Atau apalah... Sungguh, Ia tak menyangka pemuda itu malah tinggal di kelas, dan terduduk lesu di bangkunya.

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Untuk kesekian kali, Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia heran dengan sifatnya yang sedikit-banyak terpengaruh 'orang lain'. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

'Bukan Naruto namanya kalau berdiam diri begini! YOSHA! Aku harus BERSEMANGAT!!' sugestinya seraya berdiri lalu menggerakkan badan. 'Aku akan berkeliling saja!' tambahnya seraya berjalan ke pintu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sebelum mencapai pintu. 'Aku lupa! Aku kan murid baru! Mana aku tau seluk beluk tempat ini?'sadarnya. Sebuah ide mengerikan terlintas di otaknya.

'Minta dia mengantarku?! GILA! Tapi baru dia yang ku kenal di kelas ini! Lagipula... Aku penasaran,' piker Naruto beragumen ria. Cukup lama hal itu membuatnya mematung hingga akhirnya didapatlah sebuah keputusan. 'OK! TARUHAN!'

Kakinya melangkah lagi dan berhenti di meja pemuda berambut raven itu. "Ehm, Uchiha-kun... Bi-bisa antarkan aku berkeliling...?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menahan napas karena sedari tadi mata biru langitnya bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Dan tidak terputus.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk meredam rasa kejutnya—setidaknya agar pemuda di hadapannya itu tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Naruto malah mendatanginya seperti ini. Belum lagi memintanya untuk mengantar dia berkeliling! Sungguh, ingin rasanya menelan ludah sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... Hn. Kau mau kemana dulu?"

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak terkejut dengan respon Sasuke. Ia sempat berpikir kalau pemuda itu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Untunglah sebaliknya.

"Err, melihat-lihat kelas mungkin? Atau perpustakaan? Atau..." Naruto terdiam untuk berpikir. Tak lama, wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria. "AH IYA! ATAP!" serunya. "Pasti di sini ada kan yang seperti itu?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Kau tau, atap sekolah adalah tempat favoritku! Di sana aku banyak mendapatkan kenangan yang menyenangkan! Waktu masih kecil, aku pernah menyusup naik ke atap Oto Gakuen bersama Nii-chan! Haha! Pokoknya seru deh!" ungkap Naruto dengan riangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau baru saja menyebut sesuatu yang tabu pada orang yang-bisa dibilang baru ditemuinya. Setelah sadar, buru-buru Ia menekap mulutnya dan memalingkan wajah.

_Sial! Aku keceplosan!!_

Kali ini rasa kejut benar-benar terpampang di wajah Sasuke. Dengan wajah itu Ia terdiam.

Atap... Ya, atap. Itu adalah salah satu kenangannya yang paling indah dengan anak itu. Saat mereka sengaja menyusup ke atap gedung sekolah hanya untuk melihat matahari tenggelam bersama. Saat Ia memegang erat jari-jemari kecil anak itu, menangkap cengiran puas yang terpampang di wajah kecokelatan itu dengan kedua mata onyxnya. Saat dimana Ia sadar bahwa Ia ternyata telah menc-

_Oh Tuhan._

Dia benar-benar Naruto yang itu. Naruto yang itu... Naruto yang... harus dijauhinya.

Sasuke membuang muka dari Naruto dan berkata, "Maaf, mungkin lebih baik kau mencari orang lain."

Mata yang sempat berpaling itu kembali menatap sosok yang kini malah melengos dan menolaknya. Terlihat sedikit luka menyelubungi warna biru itu dan memudarkannya.

"Kenapa?" bingung Naruto. "Tadi kau bertanya seakan setuju untuk mengantarku, kenapa sekarang tidak?" terdengar kekecewaan dari nadanya. Ya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa kecewa mendengar penolakan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya.

"Selain teme, ternyata kau juga plin plan!" sebal Naruto. "Apa itu yang disebut ketua kelas? Bukannya salah satu tugas ketua kelas itu membantu anggota kelasnya?!" Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Ia mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas.

Sementara itu, Sasuke membisu. Wajahnya tak tertunduk, tapi tidak sedikitpun Ia mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Naruto. Ia lalu bangkit meninggalkan kursinya dan berkata, "Akan kucarikan orang lain untuk mengantarmu."

Tanpa sedikitpun berharap mendapatkan balasan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sai, memintanya mengantarkan Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia pun melihatnya berjalan ke arah pemuda yang berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang mirip dengannya. Dan seketika tersentak.

_Tidak mungkin! Mustahil!_

Dikuceklah matanya agar mendapat gambaran yang lebih pasti. Gambaran sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Yang selama ini dinantinya. "Nii-chan??" panggilnya pada pemuda-doppleganger-Sasuke. Kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Kamu Nii-chan kan ?!"

Itulah dugaannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat ini tak sempat memandangi kepergian Sasuke dari kelas. Meski hanya satu dialog yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan meski Ia tak begitu mengenal Sasuke, Ia tahu persis ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Iris mata hitam inipun mendapati sosok Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang harus diantarnya berkeliling.

_Nii-chan?_

"Maaf, Naruto-kun," ucap Sai, memunculkan senyum palsu di atas wajah yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi, "aku tak ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin kau salah orang?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, "Salah orang?" bingungnya. Diperhatikannya pemuda yang kini 'tersenyum' padanya lalu sadar kalau orang itu berbeda. "Ah, iya... Salah orang ternyata..." lirihnya.

_Tentu saja, Naruto! Berapa kali harus dibilang kalau dia sudah mati! Hentikan berpikir tentangnya!_

"_Gomen ttebayo_!" maafnya tiba-tiba. "Aku Naruto! Kau yang akan mengantarku ya? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Panggil saja aku Sai," ucap pemuda ini tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsunya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan melanjutkan, "Salam kenal, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun membalas uluran tangan Sai, "_Yoroshiku ttebayo_!" balasnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ehm... Antarkan aku melihat ruang-ruang kelas ya?" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia tak lagi menanyakan perihal atap yang dari tadi diinginkannya. Tidak lagi-bukan, tidak mau. Rasanya kalau bukan bersama Sasuke , Ia tidak akan mendapatkan 'tanda'. Tanda yang membantunya menjawab rasa penasaran yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Ayo," kata Sai, mulai melangkah menuju pintu kelas.

Naruto melangkah mengikuti Sai keluar kelas. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan penolakan sebelumnya meski wajahnya telah dilapisi oleh ekspresi ceria.

'Aaah... Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya sih?' gusarnya dalam hati. _'_Mungkin aja si Teme itu malas mengantarku... yang dipanggilnya dengan do-huh, aku bukan dobe!' simpulnya.'TAPI tadinya kan dia setuju! Dasar Teme plin-plan!'rutuknya lagi dalam diam.

_Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa dia begitu menarik perhatianku?_

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam ini memperlambat laju langkahnya hingga Ia berada sejajar di sisi Naruto. Ditatapnya senyum Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana dia mau menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini kalau Naruto tidak memperhatikannya?

Oh, OK, dia memang belum bisa membiasakan diri untuk tersenyum tulus. Itu sulit. Tapi melihat wajah riang Naruto sekarang, entah kenapa dia punya firasat bahwa wajah itu pun hanya palsu... sama sepertinya.

Sai menghela napas dan bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka, "Apa kau lebih suka diantar Sasuke-kun?"

"E-eh?" kaget Naruto. "B-bukan begitu!" sanggahnya cepat-cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kau merasa seperti itu ya? Gomen!" tambahnya.

"... Tidak," balas Sai setelah terdiam sejenak, "aku hanya merasa kalian..." Ia terdiam lagi, mencari kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan, "...aneh."

Si Uchiha itu memang tak banyak bicara, sikapnya juga hampir selalu tenang walaupun kadang terlalu sok untuk remaja seumurannya. Tapi... perkelahian bodoh tadi pagi, ditambah lagi dengan permintaan untuk mengantarkan Naruto dengan bahasa tubuh yang panik itu... Sai merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Tetapi ternyata Naruto pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Ia tahu kalau sikapnya kentara sekali aneh. Apa boleh buat, pemuda berambut raven itu memang mirip sekali dengan orang yang Ia sayangi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang Sasuke mirip dengan kakakku. Kau pun begitu, nggak heran tadi aku salah kira..." jelas Naruto kemudian.

_'_...kakak?' tanya hati pemuda yang satu.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud, Naruto-kun? Apa kau bisa menceritakannya sedikit kepadaku?" tanya Sai akhirnya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Memang sih, perkataannya mengundang tanya, tapi apa iya harus diceritakan?

"Ehm, nggak penting sih..." penting sebetulnya, tapi Naruto sangsi mau menceritakan. "Intinya, orang yang ku sayangi..." ucapnya.

Sai kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke koridor dan membalas, "Rasanya tidak mungkin orang yang kau sayangi itu 'tidak penting', Naruto-kun." Tak ada senyuman di bibirnya, namun tak ada pula sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Sejujurnya Sai sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menyayangi seseorang, tapi setidaknya teorinya berbunyi begitu. Mungkin karena itu pula, Ia bisa bertanya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah. "Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa kalian bisa terpisah?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas panjang. "Kalau aku tau dia dimana, aku nggak bakal kaget bertemu dengan Sasuke ataupun kau, Sai," jawabnya. 'Dan lagi, kenapa juga ada yang mirip dengan Nii-chan di sini? Dua orang pula! Apa jangan-jangan nanti aku bertemu yang mirip lagi?' bingungnya dalam hati. Lalu matanya menatap Sai lekat seolah ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau sakit ya? Kenapa kau pucat sekali?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang lugu namun tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Alasannya bertanya begitu adalah karena kulit Sai yang putih pucat seperti orang sakit.

"Apa kau Anemia? Atau Leukimia?" tanyanya lagi. "Ayahku bilang kalau Kakakku meninggal karena Leukimia. Karena itu, kalau kau sakit lebih baik segera diperiksakan..." ujarnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Meninggal karena Leukimia. Itulah sebab yang diketahui Naruto sewaktu orang yang disayanginya pergi. Akan tetapi, Naruto tetap tidak percaya. Entah bagaimana, di sudut hatinya selalu ada yang berteriak 'Temukan dia! Dia membutuhkanmu!' berulang kali. Dan Ia bertekad untuk menemukannya.

"Ah?" desah Sai, Ia lalu mengeluarkan senyum palsunya dan membalas, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Warna kulitku memang begini."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum. "Begitu ya... Syukurlah," ucapnya lega.

Langkah Sai terhenti. Selama lebih dari sedetik Ia terpaku. Senyuman itu... senyuman Naruto itu...

bukan palsu.

Dan senyuman ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Menyadari langkah Sai berhenti, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. " Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Senyum manis masih setia terpampang di wajahnya.

Sai menelan ludah. Topeng stoic tetap menempel di wajahnya, meski jantungnya sendiri makin berdebar tidak karuan. Setelahnya, Ia hanya membuang napas panjang dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa." Ia lalu maju selangkah dan meraih tangan Naruto dengan jemarinya. Sai melanjutkan, "Ayo Naruto-kun, waktu istirahat tak banyak." Kali ini, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"I-Iya..." balas Naruto singkat. Jujur saja, Ia kaget ketika Sai meraih tangannya. Bukan karena tidak biasa, tapi karena dulu...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Naru-chan, jangan tidur di sini. Bisa masuk angin nanti," ucap seseorang._

__

"Uungh... Naru ngantuk..." ucap Naruto kecil pelan sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

__

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan di sini ya. Ayo pulang," ajak seseorang itu lagi sembari meraih tangan Naruto dengan jemarinya.

__

Bocah berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Tak lupa Ia eratkan genggamannya pada bocah sebaya yang sudah lebih dahulu mengamitnya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Beberapa langkah sudah mereka ambil. Namun tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah suara yang sangat Ia kenal mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"... Ah, bel masuk," ucap Sai datar, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah, iya benar!" sambung Naruto. "Sayang sekali aku belum sempat mengelilingi sekolah ini..." sesalnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sai, tidak ingin rasa sesal terus melingkupi pemuda itu.

Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cerah. "Benarkah?" tanyanya riang. Tapi kemudian raut itu berganti drastis. "Ah! Aku harus segera pulang untuk menata barang!" ingatnya. "Aku baru pindah ke kota ini sih," jelasnya kemudian.

"Ah, sayang," balas Sai lagi. Baru saja pemuda ini berniat mengajak kembali Naruto ke kelas mereka, namun kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berjalan di koridor, tepat ke arah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Meski hanya sejenak, rasanya Sai bisa melihat pancaran emosi yang tak pernah Ia lihat dari wajah Sasuke...

...kemarahan.

Mata biru Naruto pun menangkap sosok Sasuke dengan jelas dan sedikit banyak membuatnya salah tingkah.

'D-dia di sana ! Dia menuju kemari!' serunya dalam hati. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti orang yang baru selesai berlari marathon. Debaran yang menyakitkan. 'Tenanglah, hatiku! Tenanglah!' komando Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan nampaknya lupa kalau jemarinya sedang bertautan dengan jemari pemuda yang tadi mengantarnya yang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kegelisahan yang tengah melandanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Ia mencoba menganggap emosi yang didapatnya dari kedua mata onyx tadi hanyalah khayalannya saja. Karena saat ini, topeng stoic yang sama tengah menempel di wajah sang Uchiha. Sai lalu menoleh sejenak, mendapati wajah panik Naruto.

'... Kenapa Ia sepanik itu?' pikir Sai. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Tapi mau tidak mau Ia semakin merasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu... sesuatu yang terjadi diantara pemuda pirang ini dengan ketua kelas mereka.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke terus melangkah. Sempat Ia terhenti saat melihat dua orang itu—dua pemuda yang sedang berpegangan tangan itu. Tapi... memangnya apa yang bisa Ia lakukan? Bagi Naruto Ia hanyalah masa lalu... Ia tak punya hak untuk melarang Naruto menyukai seseorang di hari pertamanya bersekolah di tempat ini, merasa marahpun tidak ada gunanya. Pemuda bermata onyx ini mengalihkan pandangan dari Sai maupun Naruto. Ia terus melangkah… melewati mereka berdua.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Naruto. Saat Ia membuka matanya, ternyata Sasuke baru saja melewatinya. "Sasuke!" panggil Naruto cepat. Ia meraih lengan pemuda berambut raven itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang campur aduk. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Langkah Sasuke sama sekali terhenti. Terkejut? Tidak, dia sangat terkejut. Tak sedikitpun Ia menyangka pemuda pirang itu akan menahan lengannya. Terlebih... memanggil nama kecilnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke menoleh, mempertemukan pandangan kedua pasang mata mereka. Onyx bertemu sapphire bagai langit malam kelam bertemu langit siang cerah. Dua warna yang bertolak belakang, seperti mereka.

"Aku..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia bingung-lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat warna gelap nan elegan itu memerangkap perhatiannya.

_Apa yang aku cari?_

Sebuah kalimat tanya terukir dalam pikiran Naruto.

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kucari? Tidak, bukan. Apa yang sedang kutunggu?_

Sangat lekat, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi seakan menahan tangis.

_Apa dia sungguh bukan orang itu? Apa aku menunggu sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada?_

Tak sedikit pun Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua mata biru itu. Kedua mata biru langit indah yang memandangnya dengan emosi yang campur aduk itu... Ia tak mampu menjabarkan kata-kata, Ia tak mampu mengartikan apa arti tatapan Naruto itu padanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti... Sasuke merasa sesak, begitu pedih, di setiap detik demi detik yang mereka lewati dengan saling memandang. Dan Ia yakin, sungguh yakin, Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sasuke lalu menghentakkan tangan untuk melepas pegangan tangan Naruto di lengannya. Ia lalu berjalan maju ke arah Naruto dan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilakukannya... Sesuatu yang sebenarnya terus Ia tahan sedari tadi. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin Ia lakukan sejak detik dimana Sasuke tahu dia adalah Narutonya. Sesuatu yang juga Sasuke pahami sebagai sesuatu yang tak boleh Ia lakukan...

...memeluknya erat.

Dekapan tiba-tiba yang dirasakan Naruto membuatnya menahan napas sejenak. Dekapan yang canggung namun hangat. Dekapan yang dulu begitu kerasan dalam hidupnya. Dekapan yang sangat Ia kenal.

"N-Nii-chan?" tanyanya lirih seolah tak percaya. Perlahan tangan Naruto-yang entah kapan gemetar bergerak untuk balas memeluk Sasuke. Airmata menggenang di sudut matanya yang kemudian menetes.

"Sasu-Nii-chan!" panggil Naruto dalam bisikan. Ia seakan kehabisan suara saking bahagianya. Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan segala omongan keluarganya yang menyuruhnya melupakan orang yang disayanginya itu. Persetan dengan mereka yang berkata kakaknya sudah mati. Buktinya sekarang Sasuke berada bersamanya, memeluknya erat.

_Aku menemukannya! Aku benar-benar menemukannya! Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menghilang lagi!_

"Na... ruto," lirih Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Ia memejamkan mata dan mempererat pelukannya. "Naruto..." ucapnya lagi. Ingin rasanya Ia mengulang nama pemuda itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Nama yang sudah sangat lama tak terucap di bibirnya. Nama yang sudah lama harus Ia kubur di dalam hatinya. Nama... dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini menghilang dari hidupnya lagi. Tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan pernah.

Mendengar namanya terucap dari Sasuke, Naruto bahagianya bukan main. Akhirnya , Ia menemukan orang yang selama ini Ia cari.

"Benar-benar Sasu-Nii-chan! Syukurlah!" ungkap Naruto agak terisak. Perasaan lega membuat lututnya terasa lemas. Dan pasti akan terjatuh kalau Sasuke tak memeluknya erat seperti itu. Namun, Naruto tak peduli jika harus kehilangan tenaga atau nyawa sekalipun. Yang penting Ia bersama Sasuke. Bersama, dan tidak akan terpisah lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka berpisah lagi.

Setidaknya itu yang menjadi penopangnya sekarang sebelum badai yang sesungguhnya datang menerpa.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengganggu," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka. Sasuke mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak yang mengenakan masker putih, menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Meski tertutupi masker, rasa-rasanya Sasuke bisa melihat Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas mereka itu menyeringai sebelum berkata lagi, "tapi kalian bertiga harus masuk. Toh kau boleh melanjutkan acaramu dengan murid baru ini saat pulang nanti, Sasuke."

Suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Naruto membuatnya sedikit mencibir dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Bilang aja kalau kau iri..." ejek Naruto sembari melepaskan diri dari Sasuke-dengan tidak rela tentunya, "...Kakashi-san."

Tentu saja Naruto menambahkan -san sebagai akhiran (bukan -sensei) karena pemuda bermasker itu adalah orang yang akrab dengan walinya, Umino Iruka. Dan lagi, Naruto bisa masuk Konoha Gakuen dengan mudah juga karena koneksi yang dimiliki guru itu.

"Kenapa Kakashi-san nggak bilang kalau Sasuke ada di sini sih?" sebal Naruto. 'Kalau tau kan aku nggak perlu grasak-grusuk nyari kemana-mana!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"_Yare, yare..._" Pria berambut perak itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, orang tua kalian masing-masing tidak ingin kalian bertemu bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga setengah mati memasukkanmu ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto." Kakashi lalu memandang ke mata onyx Sasuke sebelum berpindah arah menatap tangan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan terus saja digenggam erat oleh si bungsu Uchiha. "...sekarang aku tahu apa alasannya."

'Tidak ingin kami bertemu? Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sasu-Nii-chan?!' Naruto terkejut mendengar alasan Kakashi. Tapi Ia ingat betapa Ayahnya begitu membenci hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Saat wajah ramah itu berubah garang ketika Ia menceritakan Sasuke. Saat perkataan lembut berubah kasar ketika melarangnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya ketika Ia terus berkata merindukan Sasuke. Dan kurungan saat Ia melarikan diri untuk mencari Sasuke. Juga saat Sang Ayah berhenti bicara dengannya.

Semua demi Sasuke.

"Sampai sebegitunyakah Ayah membenciku?" lirih Naruto. Ya. Selama ini Naruto menganggap bahwa Ayahnya membencinya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, berusaha mengingatkan Naruto akan keberadaannya di sini.

"Bukan kau, Naruto," kata pemuda bermata onyx ini, mempertemukan pandangan mereka, "mungkin akulah yang dibenci ayahm—"

"Tidak," Kakashi menyela, "sepertinya bukan kalian. Hanya sesuatu di antara kalian... itulah yang mereka benci."

"Sesuatu... di antara kami?" bingung Naruto. "Maksudnya?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. Lalu, mata birunya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Apa kita punya salah?"

Sasuke hanya balas menatap ke mata Naruto. Tanpa kata. Tidak. Ia juga tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

"_Ano saa..._"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kelas. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya. "Kapan kita akan mulai _homeroom_, Sensei?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Ia lampirkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dengan raut wajah bosan. "Atau Sensei terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal lain? Kalau begitu, kami boleh pulang ya," ujarnya.

"_Yare-yare~_" balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum maklum pada Kiba, Ia lalu memandang pada tiga siswanya yang lain dan berkata, "ayo kita masuk."

Naruto mengangguk. Namun, pikirannya masih lekat dengan banyak pertanyaan dari apa yang telah terjadi. 'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya,' pikirnya.

Dengan sekali genggaman erat di jemari Sasuke sebelum melepaskannya, Naruto seakan menyampaikan pesan agar pemuda berambut raven itu 'bicara' padanya sepulang sekolah. Lalu , Ia pun berjalan ke mejanya melewati pemuda yang masih berdiri di pintu yang melihatnya dengan tampang heran.

'Apa aku baru saja melihat anak baru itu berpegangan tangan dengan ketua kelas?' tanya pemuda yang bernama Kiba dalam hati. Tak lama, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

_Ini akan menjadi berita besar untuk koran sekolah!_

Badai baru saja dimulai.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Yeah, Kyou update! XDD

Semoga bisa membuat readers senang yaa~

Mohon maaph kalo ada typo, bagaimanapun juga Kyou pan manusia euy~

Teuteup dibeta oleh FBSN-regards to Chiba Asuka! XD

Silakeun tinggalkan ripiu supaya kami tau tanggapan readers! X3

But please, don't waste your time in leaving us flames, key?


	3. The Raising

**Wrong Mistakes**

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: K-T (for save)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main)**

**Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?**

* * *

Let the story continues...

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

**The Raising**

* * *

Bunyi air terdengar saat dua pasang kaki bermain di danau. Di atas tanjung kayu yang memanjang ke tengahnya, terdapat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk. Menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka, belum ada satu pun yang membuka mulut untuk bicara.

Mata biru pemuda berambut pirang menatap cakrawala yang terbentang di depannya. Warna biru-jingga menghiasi langit sore tempatnya bernaung. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Nii-chan…" panggil Naruto pelan pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "…sehat?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin disampaikan Naruto. Tapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil terus memandangi hamparan air di hadapan mereka, "…kau?"

"Bisa dibilang ya…" _walau lebih dominan tidak_. "Tapi aku sering jatuh tanpa sebab!" cerita Naruto dengan polos. Saking senangnya bisa bersama lagi dengan Sasuke, ia jadi bersikap seperti bocah umur 5 tahun.. Seperti pertama mereka bertemu dulu.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini hampir tak bisa menahan senyum melihat Naruto. Betapa ia merindukan wajah itu, suara itu, senyum itu. Semuanya hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Naruto seorang.

"Dasar Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada air danau. Tangan Sasuke bergerak mencari tangan pemuda pirang itu, diraihnya punggung tangan Naruto dan digenggamnya erat.

Naruto sedikit menahan napasnya ketika ia merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme-Nii-chan!" ucap Naruto berusaha terdengar kesal tapi gagal. Wajahnya mulai menghangat dilapisi semburat kemerahan. Ia pun membalas genggaman pemuda itu.

"Aku…" lirih Naruto. Ditatapnya mata onyx Sasuke lekat. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan ini.

"Aku… merindukanmu, Nii-chan," _sangat merindukanmu._

Bohong kalau ia mengaku tak terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi lebih bohong lagi kalau ia mengaku tak bahagia mendengarnya. Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada Naruto, ditatapnya kedua mata biru langit indah itu dengan lekat. Ia pun membalas lirih, "…aku juga, Naruto."

Senyuman tulus merekah di wajah yang memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing itu. Bersamaan dengan debaran jantung yang semakin menderu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan perlahan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"_Okaeri_, Sasu-Nii-chan," ucap Naruto kemudian. 'Kini kau pulang ke duniaku lagi…'

Dengan wajah yang hampir tersenyum, Sasuke membalas, "Tadaima, Naruto."

Akhirnya ia bisa kembali lagi. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang lagi ke dunianya bersama Naruto.

Perlahan, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu menghela napas pelan pertanda lega… juga lelah. "Kenapa mereka berbuat begitu ya?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa mereka tidak ingin kita bertemu?"

Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak terbersit di pikirannya sama sekali akan alasan di balik semua itu. Padahal yang diinginkannya hanya bertemu dengan kakak tersayangnya. Hanya itu.

"…entahlah," balas pemuda bermata onyx ini. Digerakkannya tangan yang tadi menjadi tempat bersandar Naruto. Tanpa kata-kata ia menggenggam bahu Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu tersandar di dadanya.

Seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari atas atap Oto Gakuen. Sasuke memeluk bahu Naruto dan akan membiarkannya jatuh tertidur di dadanya. Kemudian membangunkannya saat hari mulai malam. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu memang membuat Naruto mengantuk. Tapi ia tidak akan tertidur. Kali ini ia akan terus terjaga.

Rasa takut kehilangan kakak yang disayangi untuk kedua kali memenuhi relung hati Naruto.

Sebenarnya ada banyak, sangat banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada pemuda itu. Tapi ia sadar, setiap detik yang mereka lalui saat ini, waktu yg terus berjalan di sekeliling mereka, terlalu berharga untuk diisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sembari berharap ia masih punya waktu lain untuk bertanya… berharap ia masih bisa terus berada di sisi pemuda ini. Ditatapnya langit yang masih biru di atas sana . Andai ia bisa berada di sini bersama Naruto beberapa jam lagi. Ia ingin melihat matahari terbenam berdua saja dengan Naruto, apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak melakukan itu… Tapi… Bisakah?

"Nii-chan," panggil Naruto memecah keheningan sore. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin diutarakannya. Sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi, ia tahu hal itu tabu untuk Sasuke. Sangat tabu... Dan ia tak ingin merusak pertemuan mereka kembali. "… tidak," ucapnya lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu Naruto. "Katakan saja.

_Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan? Mengapa ia seragu ini__?_

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas pelan, "Uhm, itu…" Ia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Takut. Takut kalau Sasuke nanti membencinya.

"Tu-tunangan Nii-chan…" lagi-lagi kata-katanya terhenti. Ia ingin menanyakan kepastian akan tunangan Sasuke yang katanya sudah ditentukan semenjak dulu. Haruno Sakura kalau tidak salah namanya. "Lupakan saja!" tukasnya cepat-cepat.

Sasuke terpaku. Tunangan. Ya, tunangan… bisa-bisanya dia lupa soal itu. Tidak, tidak. Dia memang selalu berusaha melupakannya. Tapi… kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Naruto malah menanyakan tentang dia?

"Katakan, Naruto," ucap Sasuke, nada dingin sedikit terselip dalam suaranya, "katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau ucapkan tadi."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Ia tahu tak seharusnya menanyakan hal itu. Kini Sasuke terdengar marah baginya. Siratan nada dingin yang baru saja terlontar dari Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya-masih dengan gemetar. Selama ini yang ditakutinya adalah sesuatu yang dinamakan kebencian.. Dan ia tak mau mengetahui kalau orang yang paling disayanginya itu kini membencinya.

"A-Aku cuma ingin memastikan… Apa Nii-chan memang b-bertunangan…" gemetar Naruto. Satu kata terakhir membuat hatinya sakit bagai diiris sembilu. Memang aneh perasaan yang dialaminya ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Yang Ia tahu adalah ketika Ayahnya menyebut pertunangan Sasuke, amarah selalu menguasai hatinya. Entah apa, mungkin Sasuke bisa menjawab untuknya.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Naruto yang terpatah. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang gemetar. Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan…?

Pemuda bermata onyx ini segera menggerakkan tangannya. Diraihnya tubuh Naruto dan didekapnya erat dengan kedua lengan… Memeluk dan meminta maaf kepadanya tanpa kata.

"Aku memang bertunangan…" lirih Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto, "…tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

Ya. Ia tak pernah setuju. Pertunangan itu… juga semua teguran sang ayah. Semuanya omong kosong. Dulu ia hampir percaya, dulu ia hampir menyerah. Tapi Naruto bukan lagi masa lalu. Naruto bukan lagi sesosok bocah yang hanya ada dalam ingatannya. Naruto nyata, Naruto ada, dan karena itu dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali terbawa arus kehidupan dan kehilangan Naruto untuk yang kedua kali.

Mendengar itu, Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?" ragunya. Namun, terdengar nada ceria yang tak bisa ia tahan di dalamnya. Tentu saja karena ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu ternyata tidak menyetujui pertunangan yang kerap memicu amarahnya. Ia begitu takut ditinggalkan lagi.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Ia sembunyikan wajah senangnya di leher Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengikih pelan, "_Yokatta ne…"_

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia hanya menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali mempererat dekapannya. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati aroma khas Naruto yang lama tak ia sentuh dengan hidungnya.

Ia akan melakukan apapun… apapun, termasuk membatalkan pertunangannya, ataupun melawan keluarganya. Apapun… untuk tetap berada di sisi Naruto seperti sekarang.

Angin berhembus semakin dingin pertanda hari makin sore. Namun, Naruto tidak merasakan dingin. Ia hangat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Betapa ia begitu merindukan kehangatan yang lama hilang darinya. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kehangatan itu hilang untuk kedua kalinya.

**BLITZ!**

Sebuah cahaya silau menerangi punggung mereka diiringi tawa yang terkesan puas di belakangnya.

"Dengan ini, pasti besok sekolah akan ramai!" riang pemuda yang bertato segitiga merah terbalik. "Berjudul 'Uzumaki Naruto, Si Murid Pindahan, Ternyata Kepindahannya Memiliki Hubungan Dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Pangeran Es Sekolah!', aku pasti jadi ketua klub koran berikutnya!"

Baru saja Naruto bersumpah mereka tidak akan terpisah lagi, ada badai yang seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

Dengan tanggap Sasuke berbalik, mendapati sosok pemuda yang baru saja berseru riang itu.

_Inuzuka?!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx ini, nada tajam menusuk melingkupi suaranya.

Seketika Kiba berjengit, namun masih tetap tersenyum puas. "_Thanks_, Ketua kelas!" ucapnya sambil mundur ke belakang lalu berlari menjauhi kedua pemuda yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Gawat! Kalau sampai menyebar di sekolah…" _mereka akan memisahkanku lagi dari Nii-chan!_

Sasuke memandang wajah panik Naruto, hampir tak menyadari kepanikan yang sama tengah melanda dirinya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan…. tidak, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sebenarnya masih sempat kalau mengejar 'wartawan' itu sekarang. Tapi, lagi-lagi kaki Naruto lemas. Ia terlanjur berpikiran buruk. Bayangan ketika ia mengejar mobil yang membawa Sasuke pergi waktu masih kecil dulu berputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Dan itu membuatnya kehilangan tenaga.

"…Jangan pergi…" lirih Naruto amat pelan. Matanya seakan melihat mata Sasuke tapi tidak fokus. Ia seperti melihat masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

…_Jangan pergi?_

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, menatap tepat pada mata Naruto yang memandang entah kemana. Ia mengguncang bahu pemuda bermata biru itu dan kembali memanggil, "Naruto!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak merespon panggilan Sasuke. Tidak bisa. Pikirannya seakan terkunci pada ingatan memilukan yang dulu hampir menyebabkannya kehilangan seluruh kemampuan panca inderanya kalau saja Kushina tidak menghiburnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadi tergeletak lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan mulai terangkat. Diraihnya leher pemuda berambut raven itu dan dipeluknya. "Jangan pergi…" Naruto berkata pelan. Tidak ada emosi yang keluar. Tidak ada airmata yang menggenang. Hanya kekosongan yang kini menempati pikirannya.

Sejenak napas Sasuke tercekat. Ia bagai kehilangan kontrol atas otaknya selama beberapa detik. Namun segera setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya lagi, Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto, dilingkarkan tangannya amat erat di pinggang pemuda itu.

"Aku di sini, Naruto. Aku tidak pergi…" _…dan tidak akan pergi._

Perlahan-lahan kekosongan itu terisi kembali. Naruto mulai bisa fokus pada setiap inderanya. Kulitnya yang menerima kehangatan Sasuke, hidungnya yang menghirup aroma Sasuke, telinganya yang mendengar suara Sasuke, matanya yang kini mengeluarkan airmata untuk Sasuke, dan lidahnya yang mengecap rasa asin tangisnya yang kini memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Bukan lagi 'Nii-chan' atau 'Sasu-Nii-chan', tapi 'Sasuke'.. Ia berbeda. Ia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya ketika harus bertahan saat kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya.

Yang paling dicintai.

Mereka berbeda. Mereka bukan lagi bocah yang bisa dikendalikan lingkungan sekitar. Mereka tidak akan menyerah. Mereka tidak akan terpisah.

Tidak lagi.

Meski seberat apa badai menghadang, meski sebesar apa halilintar menyambar, meski sekuat apa angin menghalau, mereka akan tetap kokoh bagai batu karang. Dan meski kini di depan mereka ada seseorang yang memandang dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Na-Naruto?!"

Dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan embunnya, Naruto menatap siluet seseorang di depannya. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke seakan tak ingin pemuda itu dipisahkan darinya.

"Iruka-Nii…"

Naruto tahu arti tatapan Iruka padanya, pada mereka. Tatapan terkejut, tatapan tak percaya, tatapan marah, juga sedih.

"Seharusnya… tidak begini…" getar Iruka.

Sasuke mencoba berbalik, tapi tak bisa. Pelukan erat Naruto tak mengizinkannya. Ia hanya bisa menoleh sedikit, mencari sosok seseorang yang Naruto pandangi dengan kedua mata birunya, sekaligus pula seseorang yang suaranya belum lama mencapai telinga mereka. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu, seorang lelaki muda berumur 20-30 tahunan dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang terkumpul dalam gaya pony tail tinggi.

Mendapati pandangan yang tengah dilemparkan ke arah mereka itu, Sasuke hampir menelan ludah. Ia jadi mempertanyakan segala keberuntungan sekaligus kesialannya hari ini. Hari ini, ia akhirnya bisa bertemu Naruto lagi setelah sekian lama… Bertahun-tahun sudah Naruto terpaksa ia kubur dalam hatinya, dalam kenangannya, namun mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Sayangnya di hari yang sama pula ia harus didapati sedang memeluk Naruto… bahkan oleh tiga orang yang berbeda. Kakashi bukan masalah. Kiba masih tanda tanya, meski hampir bisa dipastikan keberadaan gambar mereka di tangannya merupakan pertanda buruk. Lalu orang ini? Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar menelan ludah.

Tatapan itu… sama. Sama dengan keluarganya. Tatapan amarah ayahnya, tatapan sedih ibunya, dan tatapan tak percaya kakaknya. Semuanya bergabung jadi satu di mata pria itu. Bedanya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang ia dapati bertahun lalu, saat ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami mengapa ia ditatap seperti itu oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tapi saat ini ia sudah mengerti. Ia telah paham mengapa ia harus mendapatkannya. Dan ia juga paham, jika ia ingin tetap berada di sisi Naruto seperti sekarang, ia harus terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu mulai saat ini.

Dengan sengaja Sasuke mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto. Mata onyx hitamnya yang berkilau menatap lurus pada pria muda itu. Ia seakan tengah berkata…

_Aku tidak akan melepaskannya… tidak lagi. Tidak akan pernah._

Iruka makin melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Dan anak asuhnya malah tersenyum bahagia dan makin membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan itu.

Perlahan, Iruka berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. "Naruto, ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Tidak memaksa, tidak membentak, tidak marah... Lembut dan perhatian. Itu yang dilakukan Iruka. Ia tidak mau apa yang terjadi pada Seniornya dulu menimpa Naruto. Tidak, anak itu terlalu lemah untuk hal semacam ini. Bisa saja 'penyakit' yang dulu kembali merasuki Naruto. Ia tidak mau, tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Naruto tidak merespon ajakan Iruka. Ia malah makin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau belum beres-beres 'kan? Kau baru pindah, ingat?" tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke tidak akan kemana-mana, Naruto. Besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi kok," tambahnya. Mata coklatnya menatap Sasuke, "Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

"Baik," balas Sasuke pendek dengan mata yang mengarah ke Iruka. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali memandang ke rambut pirang dari pemuda di dalam pelukannya.

"…Hei," ucapnya pada Naruto, "sebaiknya kau pulang. Umino-san sudah repot-repot menjemputmu, Naruto."

Sebenarnya ia tak rela. Andai Naruto adalah boneka, pasti akan dikantonginya dan dibawa pulang saat ini juga. Tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan memang masih terasa aneh. Setidaknya Iruka tidak membentak ataupun memarahi mereka… entah kenapa Sasuke tak ingin mempersulitnya lebih dari ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pemuda pirang, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kepada pemuda itu dan berkata, "Kita masih bisa bertemu besok…" _pasti. Pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti,_ ia mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia kira Iruka akan memarahinya dan memaksanya pulang. Ternyata tidak. Senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya.

Besok. Masih ada hari esok untuk mereka bertemu. Itu yang dijanjikan Sasuke.

Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia tatap mata onyx pemuda berambut raven itu dan berkata, "Sampai besok, Sasuke.." Lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke lagi. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju Iruka.

Iruka yang menyaksikan itu sedikit syok; tidak menyangka Naruto berani melakukan itu di depannya. Saat pemuda itu berada di sampingnya, ia menepuk rambut pirang itu. "Kita pulang?" tanya Iruka. Naruto mengangguk meski Iruka dapat melihat keengganan dalam anggukannya. Sekali lagi Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum. "Kami duluan, Sasuke."

Dan mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap mereka.

* * *

**  
_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Regards to FBSN-Ambu Dian for beta-ed.

Sorry for any typo(s) and OOCness. Review?

Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames.


	4. The Beginning of Storm

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: K-T (for save)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main), slight... silakan tebak sendiri! X3**

**Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?**

* * *

**Let the story continues...**

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

**The Beginning of Storm**

* * *

Pagi ini mendung. Awan menaungi alam, menutupi hampir seluruh sinar mentari dengan warna kelabunya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terus berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolahnya yang masih terlihat agak ramai. Wajar, jam masuk belum tiba. Tapi ia berani bertaruh kalau hujan akhirnya turun, halaman sekolah akan sepi saat ini juga.

Saat mencapai loker, ia segera melepaskan sepatunya untuk diganti. Sejenak ia berhenti. Dipandangnya seorang pemuda lain yang berada tak jauh darinya, sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil di depan lokernya sendiri. Tak pelak, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Uchiha, dan buru-buru menutup loker sebelum bergegas pergi. Ya, pemuda itu memang memandangnya.

Sasuke hampir mengernyitkan dahi. Pemuda tadi itu entah pemuda ke berapa yang memandangnya aneh pagi ini. Sesekali dilirik oleh para siswi bukan hal aneh untuk Sasuke. Tapi para siswa? Yang benar saja! Ia hanya ingin dipandangi oleh seorang siswa secara spesifik hari ini, oleh seorang pemuda bermata biru yang belum juga ia dapati pagi ini.

… Tunggu, apa maksud pandangan merendahkan yang dilemparkan mereka padanya?

Sasuke pun meneruskan kegiatan mengganti sepatunya dengan sebuah helaan napas hingga suara derap kaki yang membahana di koridor mencapai telinganya.

"SASUKE!!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke. "Baca ini!" Naruto berkata sambil menyodorkan selebaran berjudul 'Kepindahan Uzumaki Naruto Ternyata Untuk Menemui Kekasihnya, Sang Pangeran Es, Uchiha Sasuke! Love Love Scoop!!'

Sasuke meraih lembar yang disodorkan Naruto. Mata _onyx_ ini melebar sejenak. Foto-foto mereka yang terpampang di sana … belum lagi isi dari berita yang sangat mengada-ada itu. "…Inuzuka," geramnya sebelum mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Eh? Cowok yang kemarin ya?" duga Naruto. "Siapa dia?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," jawab Sasuke segera, "dia yang memotret kita kemarin." … d_an pasti dia juga yang sudah melakukan ini semua._

_Sial. Pantas saja murid-murid itu memandangku aneh. Hah, kalau sudah begini… apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

"Berarti dia yang menyebarkan ini semua?" sangka Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Di sana, di Konoha Gakuen, tersebar kabar tentang dirinya dan Sasuke yang kebenarannya hanya 50%. Benar saat dibilang di selebaran itu kalau mereka bahagia bertemu satu sama lain. Bohong saat dibilang kepindahannya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Ia pindah karena ayahnya menginginkannya melupakan pemuda itu 100%. Dan tentu saja ayahnya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke pun bersekolah di sana.

Sekarang, dengan adanya berita tersebar seperti ini, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sang ayah mendengar.

"Bagaimana ini…??" cemas Naruto.

Sepertinya mereka ditakdirkan hidup dengan banyak cobaan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dipandangnya mata Naruto lekat-lekat, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu sebisa mungkin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja…" _…semoga._

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Meski masih terlihat jelas kecemasan di wajah tan itu, ia percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke. "Ha'i," ucapnya sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Ayo ke kelas, Sasuke!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pendek sebagai balasannya. Tangan kirinya yang masih memegang lembar koran sekolah akhirnya meremas kertas itu. Tak peduli seberapa kacaunya keadaan di sekolah nanti, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja… baik-baik saja kalau kabar ini tak sampai ke telinga orang tua mereka. Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja jika orangtua Naruto maupun orangtuanya tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

* * *

**_Di Kelas_**

'Sudah kuduga…' pikir Naruto. 'Orang-orang ini gampang ditebak.' Ia sedang mencorat-coret bukunya dengan asal. Niatnya sih menggambar, tapi karena bisik-bisik di sekitarnya buyar sudah konsentrasinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia sanggup menorehkan sesuatu saat ini.

"Menjijikkan!" satu kata bisikan yang lumayan keras terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ia pun menjadi geram. Namun, karena tidak ingin membuat keributan, Naruto pun bersabar.

"Mati saja kalian!" Lagi. Sumpah serapah yang kini keluar. Naruto tetap bersabar. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan ketua kelas-nya.

Sasuke mendengar itu tentu saja. Mereka jelas-jelas sengaja, sengaja memperbesar volume suara mereka agar Naruto maupun dirinya dapat mendengar hinaan-hinaan itu.

Sasuke mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat, menahan semua hal yang ingin diucapkannya pada mereka. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang tertahan. Dia dan Naruto tidak boleh memperparah keadaan.

"EXCLUSIVE THIS WEEK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras memenuhi ruang kelas. Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk kelas dengan menggeser pintu begitu kasar, yang memiliki rambut coklat, bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, yang merekahkan cengiran lebar nan licik, yang memiliki ambisi besar untuk menjadi ketua klub koran dan dalang dibalik ini semua, dialah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tentunya kalian semua sudah membaca selebaran itu 'kan? Berarti kalian tau kalau di kelas kita ini ada sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu 'kan?" tanya Kiba. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke tengah kelas hingga sampai ke belakang, tempat Naruto duduk. "Hai, Naruto!" sapanya. "Kau tentunya senang kan bisa bertemu Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Kiba. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, namun matanya tetap tajam. " Ada masalah denganku, Inuzuka-kun?" tanyanya.

Kiba bersiul dan menoleh ke Sasuke. "Nggak heran kau menyukainya, Ketua kelas!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun tatapan tajamnya ke arah sang Inuzuka terkirim sebagai pengganti. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja, ia sedang berusaha keras agar tidak semakin mengacaukan keadaan. Ah, andai tatapan bisa membunuh.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba, memandang pada pemuda pirang yang berada di hadapan Kiba. Satu saja lagi. Jika ada satu saja hinaan Kiba untuk Naruto, ia bersumpah Kiba akan pulang dengan tubuh remuk.

Mata biru Naruto terkunci dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan yang memancar dari pemuda itu. Perlahan, sangat pelan ia menggelengkan kepalanya; berusaha melarang Sasuke yang terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu.

Kiba yang menyadari 'acara tatap-menatap' itu pun terkekeh pelan hingga semakin kencang dan akhirnya tertawa histeris. "GREAT! Kalian memang sungguh berpacaran!" ucapnya, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dan bergerak seakan mengelusnya. "Teruslah memberikanku berita hangat, Manis."

**BRUGH!**

Tiba-tiba Kiba sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai kelas. Ternyata Naruto melakukan jurus bantingan Judo padanya.

"Silakan berkata semaumu akan hal ini. Tapi, kalau sampai kau menyebutku 'manis' sekali lagi, mati kau."

Sejenak mata _onyx_ ini melebar. Ia sudah sempat bangkit dari kursinya saat jemari Kiba mencapai pipi Naruto. Namun tak sedikitpun ia menyangka Naruto akan…

Oh, OK, lain kali ia tak akan lagi mau membiarkan kata 'manis' terlintas di otaknya saat melihat Naruto.

Kiba menggeram, "Beraninya kau membantingku…!"

"Salah sendiri ngatain gitu!" Naruto kembali duduk setelah sempat berdiri saat membanting Kiba. "Memangnya ada cowok yang suka dibilang itu?!"

Kiba mendengus, "Kalau Uchiha yang ngomong pasti kau senang 'kan?!" tuduhnya.

"Kau dan dia beda perkara, Bodoh!" bela Naruto lagi.

Sepertinya mereka terlibat pertengkaran antar bocah.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam memandangi pertengkaran bodoh mereka. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas tertahan. Orang seperti ini yang membuat mereka mengalami kesulitan gara-gara artikelnya?

"Pokoknya aku akan terus mencari berita tentang kalian!" janji Kiba. Telunjuknya terarah pada Naruto.

"Kenapa malah balik ke topik itu sih?" bingung Naruto. Dipikirnya pemuda berambut coklat tua itu sudah lupa karena pengalihan 'manis' tadi. Salah besar.

"Karena kalian adalah batu loncatanku!" ungkap Kiba sembari menyeringai. "Aku pasti akan jadi ketua klub koran!" yakinnya.

Sedikit banyak Naruto terkesima melihat kesiapan Kiba demi mencapai tujuannya. Ia pun merasakan ambisi polos yang berada dalam pemuda itu. Sungguh sesuatu yang memancing senyum.

Kali ini Kiba yang bingung, "K-kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Mata biru Naruto menatap mata coklat Kiba. Kemudian beralih menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang kembali memandangnya. Masih tersenyum penuh arti, "_Saa, ganbatte ne…_" ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke malah hampir tak bisa menahan senyum melihat lengkungan di bibir Naruto, belum lagi kebingungan yang jelas-jelas terpancar di wajah Kiba.

…_ya, Naruto memang seperti itu._

Senyuman yang berubah menjadi cengiran di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu makin melebar. Ia tidak bisa membenci pemuda di depannya meski berita dirinya dan Sasuke terkuak karena ambisi itu. Ia seperti kembali melihat dirinya sendiri sewaktu kecil dulu. Murni dan polos.

"Kau menarik, Kiba!" ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku ttebayo_!"

Kiba tercenung; tak menyangka akan begini respon yang diterimanya.

"Terserah kau mau mencari berita menarik seperti apa, bahkan tentang aku dan Sasuke yang sama sekali TIDAK BENAR, semoga kau mendapatkan posisi itu!" lanjut Naruto.

Kiba benar-benar _speechless_. Ia bingung, heran, sekaligus kaget akan sikap Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ia berbalik secara kasar dan berlari keluar kelas. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam memandangi kejadian itu, sama dengan hampir semua murid lain di kelas ini. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, meminta mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing tanpa kata. Yah, setidaknya, apa yang ia takuti tidak terjadi… atau mungkin belum terjadi.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia lari?" bingungnya. "Aneh." Ia pun kembali duduk seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'Semoga gosip ini cepat hilang dan aku bisa bersama Sasuke dengan bebas,' harap Naruto dalam hati. Sayang, hal itu tidak diperbolehkan.

**KRRSSK TING NONG**

**"PANGGILAN KEPADA UCHIHA SASUKE DAN UZUMAKI NARUTO DARI KELAS XI, HARAP SEGERA MENUJU RUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH. SEKALI LAGI.…"**

Panggilan yang terdengar jelas di penjuru sekolah membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menahan napas. Ia menatap speaker yang mengumumkan hal itu seolah benda itu adalah pencabut nyawanya. Belum lepas dari rasa takut, mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang juga sama terbelalaknya.

Kami-Sama, tak adakah istirahat untuk mereka?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan ludah. Dengan mata _onyx_ yang masih bertaut dengan pandangan mata biru itu, Sasuke memberi kode dengan anggukan. Kali ini lari pun tidak ada gunanya. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menghadapi langsung masalah yang siap menghadang mereka.

* * *

Dua insan sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Hanya pintu biasa yang berpahatkan ukiran kuno. Namun, mereka menatapnya seolah sedang berhadapan dengan lubang neraka. Perasaan mereka penuh beban, kecemasan dan ketakutan. Tapi, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak lari. Bukan. Kali ini mereka tidak bisa lari.

Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan secara tak sadar menggenggam lengan kemeja pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia seolah bertanya sesuatu yang dari awal jadi sumber kecemasannya.

… _Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi, 'kan?_

Sasuke menoleh segera saat ia merasakan genggaman erat itu di kemejanya. Dipandangnya jemari kecokelatan yang kini masih memegang pakaiannya itu. Ia segera memahami kata-kata tak terucapkan Naruto. Dan mengetahui ini, sesungguhnya ingin sekali Sasuke membuang napas panjang, walaupun ia tahu itu tak akan mengurangi beban berat di yang menimpa hatinya. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu semakin khawatir. Dan ia juga… ia juga tidak akan membiarkan apa yang mereka cemaskan itu terjadi.

Dilepaskannya jemari Naruto dari kemejanya, lalu Sasuke menggenggam jari-jari itu erat dengan telapak tangannya.

…_kita tidak akan terpisah lagi..._

…_setidaknya belum._

Naruto bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada jemarinya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang menenangkannya. Ia juga tahu kalau tidak seharusnya dirinya membuat pemuda itu makin cemas. Karena itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang bukan paksaan di wajahnya. Seolah berkata,

… _Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama._

Benar. Selama mereka bersama, mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini mengangguk pada Naruto. Mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Selama mereka bersama, mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Ia lalu memandang pada pintu di hadapannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Kedua pemuda ini pun mendapati sosok punggung kepala sekolah mereka, seorang wanita bernama Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu tanpa berbalik dari jendelanya yang sedang terbuka lebar. Entah sedang memandang apa.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Osh," Naruto menimpali. Mata birunya memandang rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua di bawah yang berada di depannya itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga orang tuanya tidak dipanggil.

"Kalian mungkin sudah tahu kenapa kalian kupanggil ke sini," ucap Tsunade sambil berbalik, "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu…" kata-kata wanita ini terhenti saat mata birunya mendapati tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih saling berpegangan. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas sambil menggelengkan kepala heran. "Kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya lagi."

Naruto mengerutkan alis layaknya orang bingung. Tak urung ia terkesima sejenak mengetahui ternyata kepala sekolahnya sangat cantik sampai-sampai terasa menakutkan. Ia teringat perkataan Kakashi mengenai seorang nenek yang tampak muda. Apakah wanita ini?

Gelengan kepala dan ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa jemarinya masih bertautan dengan jemari Sasuke. Namun, tidak sedikitpun ia merasa keberatan ataupun 'ketahuan'. Ia malah merasa senang yang dibuktikan dengan cengiran yang kini merekah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, hah?!" seru Tsunade kesal sambil melemparkan penutup bolpoinnya yang berwarna hitam ke arah dahi Naruto, "Kalian dalam masalah besar sekarang!"

"_I-itte…_" ringis Naruto yang dahinya terkena tutup bolpoin. "NANI YO, KUSO BABA?! ITTE NDAROU!" gusarnya tanpa mempedulikan etika bicara.

Oh, sungguh ia mencari perkara.

"Padahal kupikir aku bisa melindungi kalian dari dewan guru!" Tsunade mendengus kesal dan duduk di kursinya. Ia lalu memandang Sasuke dan berkata-kata, "Aku heran kenapa murid teladan sepertimu mau-maunya memilih anak bandel seperti ini, Uchiha."

"Tsunade-sama," ucap Sasuke, berniat menjelaskan, "kami—"

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Aku akan langsung membicarakan ini dengan orangtua kalian. Besok, jam sembilan pagi, orangtua atau wali kalian berdua masing-masing harus berada di sini dan berbicara denganku."

Seketika Naruto langsung menyesali perkataannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan hanya ia menghilangkan niat Tsunade untuk membantu meringankan masalah mereka, ia juga membuat Sasuke semakin susah. Ia tahu dan sadar betapa berat beban yang Sasuke-dan dirinya alami.

'Naruto baka! Baka stupid bego!!' umpat Naruto dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

"Haruskah memanggil orang tua, Ba-Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto; berniat negosiasi. "Belum tentu kabar yang tertera di selebaran itu benar 'kan? Bisa jadi itu hanyalah rekayasa!" ngototnya. "Aku dan Sasuke sama sekali bukan kekasih! Sasuke itu HANYA KAKAKKU!"

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi. Ia lalu mengulangi kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto, "Kakak?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk pasti, "Iya, Kakak," jawabnya.. "Memang kami bukan saudara kandung tapi kami sangat akrab! Sasuke adalah sosok Kakak bagiku!"

"Sungguh?" tanya wanita ini lagi, menatap dalam-dalam ke mata biru Naruto.

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Tak lama kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Memangnya ada yang lain?" tanyanya bingung. Oh, betapa ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya telah melukai hati seseorang.

Tsunade mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Ia kembali bertanya, "Apa benar kalian hanya seperti kakak-beradik?"

Yang ditanyai, sang Uchiha bungsu, mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan kepala sekolah. Tak ingin luka yang mungkin tersirat di matanya terlihat oleh wanita itu.

"…ya," jawabnya lirih, bersamaan dengan tangan yang melepas genggamannya pada Naruto.

Kehangatan yang tiba-tiba hilang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa pilu seperti telah melukai pemuda itu.

_Apa telah aku melakukan kesalahan?_

"_Well_, kalau begitu mudah saja," ucap Tsunade akhirnya, tak menyadari adanya konflik batin yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. Wanita pirang ini menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan menautkan jemarinya dalam posisi santai, lalu melanjutkan, "bawa orang tua kalian masing-masing besok pagi untuk memastikan hal itu. Meyakinkan bahwa hubungan kalian memang hanya seperti kakak dan adik. Tidak susah, 'kan ?"

Sungguh Naruto ingin menerjang wanita itu. Ia pikir perkara ini selesai sampai sini saja, ternyata tetap harus memanggil orang tua. "Apa memang harus ya?" tanya Naruto lemas. Selain tidak ingin mengganggu Ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja, ia juga tak ingin Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa ia bertemu Sasuke di sekolah ini. Bisa-bisa ia dipindahkan lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin orang tua kalian repot. Aku sudah cukup percaya pada kalian," ucap Tsunade, kembali mengubah posisinya menyandarkan siku di meja, dan menautkan jemari di depan wajah, "tapi dewan guru belum tentu. Berita ini, sekalipun bohong, sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan nama kalian; terlebih kau, murid baru. Dan pengakuan dari orang tua kalian adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu sekarang."

Mau tak mau Sasuke sekalipun ikut berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Naruto pun sudah sedemikiannya panik. Meskipun Tsunade telah membantu mereka dengan rasa percayanya, dewan guru yang lain belum tentu. Bisa saja tiba-tiba nilai mereka yang terkena imbas berita itu. Atau bahkan diskorsing untuk beberapa hari. Dan kemungkinan terburuk: kelas mereka akan dipisahkan. Oh, tidak. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Bola mata biru Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tetap berwajah tenang. Dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya juga panik. Ia salut dengan pengendalian diri pemuda itu.

'Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Aku juga tidak mau membuatnya merasa menyesal bertemu kembali denganku. Tapi, kalau hanya dengan cara ini kami bisa tetap bersama, akan kulakukan,' putus Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun mengepalkan tangan; berusaha memantapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Naruto tegas. Terlihat sinar keberanian berkobar dalam matanya. Lagi, ia bertaruh demi apa yang berharga baginya.

Sasuke menoleh segera saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari Naruto. Setelah mata _onyx_ hitamnya mendapati sinar yang amat ia kenal di mata pemuda itu, tanpa sadar ia hampir tersenyum.

Bodoh. 'Adik' maupun bukan, Naruto tetap harus ia pertahankan bukan?

"Kami akan memberitahu orang tua kami," ucapnya, tanpa keraguan.

Naruto terperangah. Sejenak, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun, begitu melihat raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya, ia tersenyum.

Selain sebagai seseorang yang paling memahami Naruto, pemuda berambut raven itu pun menyetujui keputusan 'Adik'nya. Meski seberat apa konsekuensi mereka nanti, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tidak terpisahkan. 'Aku memang sangat menyayanginya!' yakin Naruto dalam hati. Dan untuk kesekian kali, ia kembali menatap Tsunade.

_Berdua, kami pasti bisa melampaui ini!_

Tsunade hampir terpaku melihat raut wajah anak-anak muridnya, terlebih si murid baru.

"Baru kali ini ada siswa yang tenang-tenang saja saat orangtuanya dipanggil…" lirih Tsunade sambil memijat dahinya. Kalau tutup ballpoint-nya sudah dikembalikan, pasti ia sudah melemparkannya lagi ke arah Naruto sekarang.

"Bukannya 'tenang-tenang saja'. Sekedar tahu, di dalam hati kami ini sedang panik-paniknya. Tapi, karena kami sadar bahwa paling tidak ada satu orang yang percaya, beban ini pun sedikit terasa ringan," ungkap Naruto. "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayai kami, Tsunade-sama," tambahnya dengan senyum tulus.

Sejenak mata Tsunade melebar saat mendengar pengakuan pemuda pirang itu. Namun setelahnya, raut wajah terkejut ini berganti dengan senyuman. "Ternyata kau bukan sekedar anak nakal, ya, murid baru?"

"Aku bukan anak nakal _ttebayo_! Kalaupun iya, itu bagian dari semangat masa muda tau!" protes Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sudah boleh balik ke kelas belum?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah," desah Tsunade, sempat lupa bagaimana keadaan mereka karena pertemuannya dengan pemuda semenarik itu. Ia pun berkata, "tentu. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berpaling ke Sasuke. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, ia mengamit tangan pemuda berambut raven itu dan mengajaknya keluar. Sebetulnya Naruto tak tahan berada di ruang kepala sekolah itu lebih lama. Ia khawatir akan mengatakan sesuatu yang 'tabu' tanpa sengaja. Bisa-bisa masalah akan menjadi semakin pelik.

Agaknya Sasuke terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk hormat sejenak pada kepala sekolah mereka dan membiarkan Naruto menggamitnya keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Memang darah lebih kental daripada air ya? Aku jadi ingat dulu orangtuamu juga sering dipanggil," ucap seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang kini berjalan di koridor Konoha Gakuen.

"Maksudmu Naruto jadi berandal sepertiku dulu, hah? Yah, memang benar sih," balas seorang wanita berambut merah yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kau 'kan bangga menjadi berandal. Bukan begitu, Kushina-chan?" goda pria itu lagi seraya merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Minato-san, kita lagi di sekolahnya Naru-chan loh," ucap Kushina dengan wajah bersemu. "Kau ini memang tidak peduli tempat ya."

Minato mengekeh, "Apa boleh buat, aku senang karena akhirnya dipanggil karena Naru-chan berbuat ulah," ungkapnya sambil nyengir. "Selama ini kita dipanggil karena dia memenangkan lomba melukis saja 'kan? _Finally that boy made a trouble_!"

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Dasar, bisa-bisanya bangga karena itu! Tidak tahu loh kalau nanti masalahnya malah luar biasa," wantinya.

Oh, betapa wanita itu benar.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, orang tua dari Naruto. Mereka berdua dipanggil ke sekolah karena Naruto berbuat ulah yang sama sekali tidak diperjelasnya. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Naruto membuat suasana sekolah gempar oleh berita miring yang disebar oleh anak klub koran. Mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut.

Langkah mereka membelok ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. Tepat sebelum membelok, telepon selular Minato berbunyi yang ternyata dari rekan kerjanya. Ia pun menyuruh istrinya berjalan duluan. Kushina yang telah berbelok langsung diam di tempat. Mata hijaunya membelalak. Satu tangannya menekap mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Baiklah, nanti saya hubungi kembali." Minato menyudahi pembicaraannya. Ia heran ketika mendapati Kushina tercenung. "Kushina-chan, ada ap—" kalimatnya terhenti. Mata birunya melebar. Yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh mengejutkan.

"… Fugaku-san?"

Orang yang dipanggil, seorang pria berpakaian formal yang sedang berdiri sendirian di sisi jendela, menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat sulit dipercayai oleh mata _onyx_nya.

"…Minato," bibir Fugaku refleks mengucap nama itu, namun saat ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain pria berambut pirang itu di tempat ini, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan dan berusaha tetap bersikap wajar, "dan Kushina-san. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Ia mencoba berbasa-basi, meski itu bukan keahliannya. Sungguh, ia berharap Kushina maupun sang suami tak melihat keringat dingin yang mengaliri sisi pipinya.

Ingin lari. Itulah dua kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran Minato. Tapi, dengan segera pemikiran negatif itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Ia tak boleh berpikir seperti anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah dewasa pun berkeluarga. Apapun yang ada di hadapannya harus dihadapi dengan jantan. Termasuk saat ia bertemu dengan 'masa lalu'nya seperti sekarang.

Kushina yang tahu pikiran suaminya melemparkan senyum ramah untuk membalas sapaan pria di depan mereka. "Kami baik-baik saja, Fugaku-san," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mikoto-chan tidak ikut?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku baik," jawab pria berambut hitam ini, menatap Kushina, "Mikoto ada urusan, jadi aku datang sendiri."

Minato tetap terkejut dengan penyesuaian istrinya meski mereka telah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun. Namun, berkat itu wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi lembut. Ia sadar bahwa sedikit-banyak ingin bertemu dengan pria yang ingin dijauhinya itu. Oleh karena itu, sebuah senyum tulus merekah di wajahnya. "Lama tak bertemu, Fugaku-san," sapanya.

Fugaku lalu memandang wajah pria yang satu dan membalas, "Ya, lama tak bertemu…"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil masih tetap tersenyum. _Ternyata tidak berubah, wajah stoic itu._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa urusan kalian berada di sini?" Tanya Fugaku. _Jangan katakan… jangan katakan Naruto juga bersekolah di sini..._

…_bersama Sasuke._

"Kami dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena sepertinya Naruto berbuat ulah," jawab Kushina.

"Benar-benar deh anak itu, selalu saja ada hal yang mengejutkan darinya, padahal baru pindah dua hari lalu," timpal Minato. "Fugaku-san ada urusan bisnis di sini?" tanyanya masih tak menyadari sesuatu dalam mata _onyx_ pria tinggi itu.

Fugaku tertegun. Sejenak ia terdiam, tidak menatap pada Minato maupun Kushina sama sekali. Akhirnya ia berkata lirih, "Tak kusangka hari-hari itu kembali lagi."

Ternyata lirihan itu terdengar oleh Kushina. Sejenak, Ibunda Naruto itu bingung. Namun, segera setelah itu ia langsung menangkap maksud Fugaku.

"Sepertinya bukan karena bisnis ya?"

Pertanyaan seperti pernyataan itu bukan datang dari Kushina melainkan Minato. "Apa Sasuke juga di sini, Fugaku-san?"

"Hn," gumam Fugaku pendek, menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dan aku dipanggil karena ia juga membuat masalah. Apa—"

"Orang tua Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto?" sebuah suara memotong kalimat Fugaku.

Pria Uchiha itu menoleh dan mendapati pintu ruang kepala sekolah telah terbuka, lengkap dengan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah tersenyum kepada mereka. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Benar, kami orang tua dari Uzumaki Naruto," timpal Kushina mewakili Minato yang terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Fugaku.

Wanita berambut hitam dengan _suit_ yang warnanya senada itu tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "Silahkan masuk. Tsunade-san menunggu kalian bertiga."

Sejenak, Fugaku terdiam lagi.

_Bertiga?_

Sang Uchiha lalu menatap Minato tepat di mata, seolah bertanya tanpa kata,

_Apa kasus Sasuke dan Naruto berhubungan?_

Minato yang rancu dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan wanita tadi refleks memandang Fugaku. Saat itulah mata birunya bertabrakan dengan mata hitam pria besar itu. Sejenak, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu di mana 'hubungan' mereka diketahui rektor dan para dekan di Konoha University. Apakah sekarang…

"Minato, ayo." Panggilan Kushina menyadarkan lamunan Minato. Mereka pun melangkah memasuki ruang itu dengan intensitas kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Sang Uchiha pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kedua orang itu tanpa kata-kata.

Semoga apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

**_TBC**_

* * *

Finally diupdate!! XD

Gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo juga (walau udah dibeta, teuteup aja sentuhan terakhirnya di Kyou yang hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan...).

-dirajam gara2 gaje-

Regards to Ambu Dian for beta-ed.

So, mind to review? X3

Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames.


	5. The Truth

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: K-T (for save)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina**

**Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?**

* * *

**Let the story continues...**

* * *

**[Chapter 5]**

**The Truth**

* * *

"Heeehh… Akhirnya tesnya selesai!" lega Naruto setelah mendengar nada bel berdentang pertanda istirahat. "Keterlaluan banget sih ngasih tes dadakan!" protesnya. "Untung Bahasa Jepang, paling nggak aku yakin bisa dapat 50!" tambahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat Sasuke. Tidak dihiraukannya bisik-bisik dari murid-murid lain yang belum hilang seputar dirinya dan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. "Yang datang siapa?" tanyanya mengenai perwakilan yang datang untuk menjelaskan gosip mereka.

Pemuda berambut raven ini menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mata _onyx_-nya. "…mungkin aku akan lebih tenang kalau yang datang itu aniki," balasnya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Jadi kalau yang datang selain Aniki-mu itu, gawat banget ya?" cemasnya. Dalam hati, Ia juga berharap kalau yang datang adalah Ibundanya yang lebih tenang menghadapi masalah. "Yah, siapapun itu harus dihadapilah," ungkapnya kemudian. "Temani aku ke kantin ya? Perutku lapar _ttebayo_!"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam lagi mencerna kata-kata Naruto… ya, siapapun itu, mereka harus bisa menghadapinya. Sekalipun, sekalipun itu adalah ayahnya sendiri… mereka pasti bisa.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih enak, ramen extra pedas atau ramen pedas mantap?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke seiring perjalanan mereka ke kantin. Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan dari kecemasannya. Ia bisa berpikir macam-macam kalau tidak begitu. Naruto juga tahu kalau Sasuke pun merasakan kecemasan yang sama. Yah, mereka hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

Sasuke berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Langkahnya bahkan hampir terhenti. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka ramen, Dobe," jawabnya, entah menambahkan ejekan itu dengan sengaja atau tidak, "lagipula apa bedanya?"

_Apa maksud kata 'mantap' di menu kedua yang Naruto sebutkan?_

"Ya ampun! Ku pikir sekarang kau sudah menyadari kelezatan ramen yang tiada duanya itu! Tak kusangka kau masih membencinya, Teme!" ucap Naruto agak terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pernah-bahkan tidak akan pernah menyukai ramen. Tapi, tetap saja Ia berharap paling tidak pemuda itu menyukai ramen sedikit saja. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa berbagi semangkuk berdu--cukup!

"Ekstra pedas itu ramen biasa dicampur wasabi. Pedas mantap itu ramen spesial ditambah wasabi super pedas. "lanjt Naruto. "Masa' itu saja tidak tau!? Teme payah!" ejeknya.

"Itu bukan pengetahuan umum, Usuratonkachi," ucap Sasuke sembari menoleh untuk menatap mata biru langit itu, ia lalu kembali menoleh ke depan dan berniat melanjutkan, "toh intinya itu hanya ra—" Seketika Sasuke membisu saat pandangannya bertautan dengan mata _onyx_ lain yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Itu kan hal umum yang spesial, Teme!" Naruto bersikeras mempertahankan ramen kesukaannya. Ia tidak menyadari perkataan Sasuke yang terhenti.

"Naruto."

Terdengar suara lembut memanggil pemuda berambut pirang itu. Seketika Naruto menoleh dan mendapati dua pasang mata menatap dirinya tajam dan… sedih?

"Okaa-san… OTou-sama…"

Sasuke terpaku dalam langkahnya yang terhenti—entah terhenti sejak kapan. Ia tak berani menegakkan leher dan mempertemukan pandangannya dengan dua orang lain selain ayahnya, kedua orang tua Naruto yang sangat dikenalnya sejak bertahun lalu. Tidak, ia bahkan tak berani memandang pada kedua mata _onyx_ ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Minato, Kushina," didengarnya suara sang ayah, "aku duluan."

Dengan itu, Sasuke yang posisi kepalanya hampir tertunduk merasakan adanya seseorang yang berjalan di sisinya… dan melewatinya. Seketika itu juga ia berbalik, mendapati sosok punggung sang ayah. Mulutnya membuka untuk memanggil orang tuanya itu, tapi ia terhenti.

Apa yang akan ia katakan?

Apa yang bisa ia jelaskan?

Dan… apakah dia akan sudi berhenti saat dipanggil nanti?

Sasuke kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh.

Naruto, yang melihat kepergian Uchiha Senior begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Sasuke, juga menatap punggung besar itu. Lalu matanya bertumpu pada pemuda yang mengepalkan tangannya erat. Terlihat sangat erat sampai-sampai terasa sakit meski Naruto tak merasakannya langsung. Ia tahu, Ia paham betapa gawatnya situasi ini. Tapi, Ia tetap melakukan hal yang sedari tadi ingin dilakukannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto seraya meraih kedua tangan pemuda itu, "nanti… tanganmu sakit," ujarnya. Ia tautkan jemarinya hingga bersilangan dengan jemari Sasuke dan terdiam.

Hal itu membuat Minato menggertakkan gigi. Wajah ramahnya hilang sama sekali. Kushina hanya menatap sedih di samping suaminya.

"Let us do the best," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba yang masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto, hari ini kau pulang dengan kami!" perintah Minato dengan nada sedikit membentak.

_Let us do the best._

Tidak. Minato tidak menyukai kalimat itu. Ia sangat membencinya karena mengingatkannya pada masa di mana ia harus 'berpisah' dari orang yang dicintainya. Kalimat sama yang keluar dari tenggorokannya saat mengakhiri 'hubungan tabu' dirinya dengan pria yang baru saja berlalu. Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar seruan itu keluar dari salah satu orang dewasa paling tenang yang pernah ia kenal. Setelah memandang wajah tegang Minato maupun raut wajah sedih Kushina, Sasuke memandang segera pada pemuda yang masih berada di hadapannya. Digenggamnya erat tangan pemuda yang shock itu, seakan mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih berada di sini… masih bersamanya, seperti yang baru saja Naruto lakukan untuknya.

"Naru-chan, ayo," panggil Kushina. "Kami sudah minta izin pada Tsunade-san agar hari ini kau pulang cepat," jelasnya seraya menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Tapi…" Naruto tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke. Ia tahu betul kalau pemuda ini butuh dirinya, begitu pula dengannya yang amat sangat membutuhkan pemuda itu.

Kushina yang mengetahui hal itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, besok kalian bisa bertemu lagi 'kan?" Hal yang sama yang diucapkan Iruka sebelum mereka berpisah 2 hari yang lalu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke lekat. Namun, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sejenak, lagi-lagi Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada Naruto… hanya sejenak, karena setelahnya ia melepas genggaman itu dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melangkah maju ke arah Naruto, tepat berhadapan dengannya. Sempat ia berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, "_Let us do the best, right_?" disusul dengan satu tepukan halus dan genggaman eratnya di bahu Naruto.

"Paman, Bibi," Sasuke menoleh ke kanan belakangnya, ke arah dua orang itu dan mengangguk sopan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "saya permisi."

Kushina hanya balas tersenyum sementara Minato langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi. "Ayo pulang!" seru Minato yang masih dikuasai kemarahan. "Kami duluan ya, Naru-chan," ucap Kushina. Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan ke arah yang baru saja dilalui Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kelas, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mengambil tas dan kembali keluar. Hanya saja Ia dihadang oleh orang yang sangat berambisi menjadi ketua klub koran.

"Mau kemana? Melarikan diri?" tanya Kiba ketus. Naruto menatapnya tajam. Sekilas, ia palingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke lalu kembali menatap Kiba.

"Aku… Kami tidak akan kalah!" seru Naruto dengan percaya diri. Setelah itu ia keluar kelas untuk menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kiba merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya pun terasa memanas. 'S-sial! Ada apa ini?' pikirnya.

Sasuke tentu melihat wajah sang Inuzuka yang bersemu merah. Tak butuh otak jenius untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan nampaknya, yang menyadari hal ini bukan hanya Sasuke seorang.

"Apa kau mau membuat headline baru yang berbunyi, 'Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke Berselingkuh Dengan Anggota Klub Koran', Kiba-kun?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka berdua.

Sasuke memandang tepat pada mata hitam pemuda itu, mata hitam milik Sai. Sasuke tak bergeming, tapi rasa kesal hampir tergambar di wajahnya.

"Dia tak ' kan semudah itu kau jatuhkan," lanjut Sai, berkata untuk Kiba namun terus menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya, "tapi tak ada salahnya kami mencoba ' kan, ketua kelas? Lagi pula kalau kabar itu tak benar, aku masih punya kesempatan… dan kau tidak berhak menghalangi."

"Woi! Tunggu dulu! Maksudnya apa tuh 'Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke Berselingkuh Dengan Anggota Klub Koran?" protes Kiba. Dapat terlihat panik menguasai wajahnya yang malah bertambah merah. "Memangnya siapa yang suka sama Naruto?" sanggah Kiba meski detak jantungnya berkata lain. Dan nampaknya pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu tak sadar menyebut Naruto dengan nama kecilnya.

Sai tetap mengeluarkan senyum palsunya pada Kiba. Dengan tenang ia membalas, "Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kau menyukai Naru—" kata-katanya terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

Seringai kini bermain di wajah Kiba. "Oh, berarti benar boleh ya! Kau SAMA SEKALI TIDAK keberatan aku mendekati pemuda manis itu 'kan?" Salah satu kesenangannya adalah ketika wajah stoic ketua kelas itu runtuh oleh hal sepele seperti ini.

'Dengan ini, pasti dia akan bereaksi!' seru Kiba dalam hati.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Sejenak ia menoleh, menatap dingin pada sang Inuzuka. "Hn," ia membuka mulutnya, "lakukan sesukamu." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

Salah satu jawaban yang sudah Kiba duga. Ia hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bagus, Ketua kelas! Tetaplah seperti itu!" seru Kiba. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi membolos. Hei, murid pindahan itu bisa izin, kenapa ia tidak boleh bolos?

Sai hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

* * *

**_Kediaman Namikaze_**

Pemuda berambut pirang menatap lekat pria yang berambut sama dengannya. Mata birunya yang bertubrukan dengan mata biru laut ayahnya menunjukkan keseriusan namun tak mengurangi rasa hormat pada figur itu.

"Naruto," suara Minato memecah keheningan yang dari tadi melingkupi suasana, "kenapa kau selalu membantahku?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin membantahmu, Tou-sama," ujar Naruto, "tapi, mengenai Sasuke… aku tidak akan menyerah!" serunya.

Perkataan itu membuat Minato teringat akan dirinya yang dulu yang akhirnya kalah oleh keadaan. Ia merasa marah pun kasihan dengan anaknya. Suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

"Berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal," Minato berkata seraya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga setelah tadi berdiri di dekat jendela, "mencintai seseorang itu tidak mudah…" tambahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tahu… tapi daripada menyesal karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik lakukan yang bisa dilakukan sekarang!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi bergaris Naruto. Begitu keras sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu tersungkur di lantai. Akibatnya, pinggiran bibirnya memar dan berdarah.

"NARU-CHAN!" teriak Kushina sembari berlari ke anaknya. "Minato-san, jangan pakai kekerasan!" gusarnya.

"Biar saja…." ucap Naruto sembari menyeka darah di bibirnya, "kalau dengan ini Tou-sama puas dan tidak menghalangiku dan Sasuke lagi, dipukul sampai mati pun aku rela."

Hal tak terduga bukan muncul dari Naruto melainkan dari pria yang kini tampak gemetar. Begitu sedih, begitu cemas pun kecewa dan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Air mata kini mengalir di pipi Minato. Air mata yang terlihat begitu menyesakkan hati. Air mata yang pertama kali diperlihatkan warna biru laut itu.

"…Tou-sama?" Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari ini semua. Belum. "Sebetulnya ada apa?!" tanyanya kasar.

Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

* * *

**_Kediaman Uchiha_**

Sore menjelang. Cahaya mentari tidak lagi terik dan awan-awan bertebaran, seakan ingin berkumpul dan menebal, membentuk mendung layaknya suasana hati seorang pemuda. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan balkon. Tidak ingin lebih lama lagi memandang cuaca yang seakan tengah mengejek keadaannya. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan setelah itu sama sekali tak Sasuke sangka, sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya, lengkap dengan sebuah suara, "Otouto." Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membuka pintunya dan mendapati sosok Itachi, sang kakak.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah itu, menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa biru tua Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ini. Namun saat ia sampai, ibunya sedang tak ada di rumah, begitu pula ayahnya. Pikirnya, pembicaraan itu akan tertunda, atau mungkin tak pernah ada, tapi ternyata…

"…Sebaiknya kau berhenti," kata Itachi, tepat seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan.

"Berhenti apa, Aniki?" Sasuke bertanya seakan ia tidak tahu apa yang kakaknya maksudkan. Rasanya si bungsu Uchiha ini hampir melihat Itachi membuang napas sebelum membalas, "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas ranjangnya, memandang ke luar jendelanya, bukan sekedar memandang cuaca mendung itu, tapi juga mengingat wajah seseorang. Wajah seseorang yang membuatnya berkata, "…Aku tidak akan berhenti, apapun yang terjadi."

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar menghela napas panjang. "Kau akan menyesal, Otouto."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, menoleh ke arah sang kakak, "kalian sempat membuatku berhenti—bahkan melupakannya, dan aku sangat menyesali itu. Itu tidak akan terulang lagi." Itachi tak membalas. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengerti apa arti tatapan kakaknya itu kepadanya. "…sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda ini akhirnya, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersamanya?"

"Kau tahu jelas kenapa, Otouto, kalian sama-sama lela—"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai memisahkan kami segala, 'kan? Mengatakan padanya aku sudah mati? Pindah begitu jauh dan membuatku berpikir bahwa hidup kita di kota itu hanya mimpi? Apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Ayah Naruto sahabat ayah kita, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Itachi tiba-tiba merendahkan pandangannya, tidak menatap pada mata _onyx_ adiknya lagi. "Bukan sahabat," kata si sulung pelan, "Minato-san dan Tou-san bukan sahabat."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya bingung, namun belum sempat ia bertanya apapun, Itachi kembali berucap, "Jangan mencoba menanyakan ini pada Tou-san, dan hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat." Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan pintu yang berdebam pelan di belakang punggungnya.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa membuat pemuda berjaket oranye ini nyaris tersandung beberapa kali. Namun, tak dikuranginya kecepatan itu, malah semakin cepat. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera mendapatkan jawaban semua ini.

"Iruka-Nii pasti tahu semuanya! Aku harus segera ke tempatnya!" seru Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Iruka, Naruto mengambil napas barang sejenak agar ia bisa bertanya dengan tenang nantinya. Setelah lumayan tenang, ia berjalan menaiki tangga apartemen dan berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Umino Iruka' yang tak disadarinya sedikit terbuka. Naruto pun menyadari ada sepatu familiar di sana.

"Ada Kakashi-san rupanya," duga Naruto. Lalu ia melangkah memasuki ruang itu perlahan. "Iruka-Nii… Kakashi-san… Kalian di dalam?" Dan pemandangan yang terlihat membuatnya terkejut.

Gerakan sang Hatake segera berhenti setetelah mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Sayangnya berhenti saja tidak cukup. Tangan kirinya masih menyusup di balik baju yang dikenakan oleh Iruka, tangan kanannya sendiri berada di belakang pinggang pria yang sama. Dan bibirnya? Ah, jangan tanya bibirnya, tentu masih berada di lekukan leher sang kekasih. Dan pemandangan ini telah sukses tertangkap oleh sepasang mata biru langit milik sang pemuda.

Iruka, dengan mata terpejam dan tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto, merasakan Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Kehangatan yang tadi dirasakannya mulai menghilang saat pria yang telah melepas maskernya itu perlahan melepaskan dekapannya. Dan saat membuka mata, saat itulah ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

"Na-Naruto??!" kaget Iruka. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi. Namun, terlambat. Ia dapat melihat wajah anak asuhnya yang memucat dan memerah secara bersamaan.

"K-k-k-ka-kalian…" Tidak bisa. Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bahkan Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Memangnya apa yang bisa kau katakan saat kau melihat 'Ayah' dan gurumu bercumbu di depanmu?

"I-ini… Kami…" _…Kami-Sama! Kenapa kau harus memperlihatkan ini pada Naruto?!_

Tidak ada sebutir pun keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajah Kakashi. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Iruka. Tapi tidak secepat ini, tidak dalam posisi seperti ini… dan tidak dengan seterkejut itu. Bukankah dia dan Sasuke sedang menjalani hubungan yang sama?

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini, Naruto-kun," kata Kakashi, tersenyum setelah memasang kembali masker hitamnya, " Ada apa gerangan?"

Iruka tetap kagum dengan ketenangan yang dimiliki pria itu meski telah sekian kali ia melihatnya. Andai punya sedikit saja pengendalian diri seperti itu, tentunya ia tidak akan sepanik ini.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda ini malah mengerutkan dahinya seolah bingung. 'Apa nggak masalah aku mengetahui ini?' pikirnya.

"Uhm, ano saa, Naruto, i-ini… Uhm, tentunya sekarang kau sudah tahu… Uhm…" Iruka mulai menjelaskan meski sangat sulit, "kami ini…"

"'Berpasangan'?" lanjut Naruto. "Jadi Nii dan Kakashi-san itu pacaran?" tanyanya lagi. Iruka mengangguk. Naruto pun ber'ooh'-ria meski dalam hatinya Ia merasa tidak enak telah melihat adegan mesra mereka. "Jadi…" pandangan mata birunya pun berpindah pada Kakashi. Tidak ada kata yang keluar, hanya menatap guru itu dengan seksama.

Sejenak Kakashi mengangkat alis melihat tatapan yang dilemparkan muridnya itu. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "Setidaknya kau bisa berkata 'aku ingin bicara dengan Iruka-nii,' Naruto-kun." Ia lalu berbalik arah, mendekat ke Iruka dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kita lanjutkan nanti, ne," satu gigitan lembut di telinga Iruka, "Umino-san." Dan Kakashi melambai pada Naruto, meninggalkan ruang itu dengan seringai lebar di balik maskernya.

Naruto langsung sigap menarik baju Kakashi. "Kakashi-Nii, aku hanya ingin berkata, ternyata wajahmu lumayan tampan ya! Meski tidak setampan Sasuke sih," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Ia mengubah panggilan yang diakhiri dengan -san menjadi -nii, yang berarti kakak. Apa itu artinya ia menyetujui hubungan mereka?

Yup. Untuk kedua kalinya hari itu Iruka terkejut. Setelah tak sengaja Naruto melihatnya bercumbu dengan Kakashi, pemuda itu juga mengganti akhiran -san dengan -nii. "N-Naruto? Ja-jadi kau…"

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mempermasalahkannya kok!" seru Naruto.

Mata Kakashi sejenak melebar mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Namun setelahnya, sebuah senyum hangat terukir di bibirnya. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dan berkata, "Siapapun tidak akan lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun di matamu, tahu." Ia lalu menoleh, memberi senyuman terakhir pada Iruka untuk hari ini dan berkata pada Naruto sebelum melangkah menuju pintu, "_Take your time_, Naruto."

"_Sure, I will_!" balas Naruto menyengir tak kalah lebar. "Tapi, kalau Kakashi-Nii tetap di sini juga nggak apa-apa loh," tambahnya seakan ingin pria yang nyaris keluar dari pintu itu tetap tinggal. Ada ruang kecil di hatinya yang merasa bahwa Kakashi pun mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka bingung.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum memasang ekspresi serius. "Tentang Tou-sama dan keluarga Uchiha."

Seketika wajah Iruka kembali memucat.

Kakashi pun berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Iruka. Masih diam, namun juga ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka. Lagipula… mungkin saja Iruka butuh dia di sana setelah semua pembicaraan ini selesai.

Naruto memicingkan mata, "… Jadi, benar ada sesuatu ya antara Tou-sama dan keluarga Uchiha?" curiganya. Ia tatap Iruka dengan tajam, yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sekalipun. Tapi, ia harus tahu. Ia harus mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi, meski harus membuatnya tampak buruk di hadapan 'Ayah'nya.

Iruka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap mata biru 'anak'nya. Ia takut keceplosan dan membeberkan kenyataan yang seseorang percayakan padanya untuk menjadi rahasia. Ia takut, sedih kalau mengingat apa yang 'dulu terjadi' pada seseorang itu.

Memorinya memaksa Iruka mengingat darah yang menggenang di depannya. Darah seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, yang tidak bisa lepas dari ruang masa lalunya. Dan kini membuatnya gemetar dengan hebat.

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya, pria berambut perak ini menghela napas dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, Naruto." Ia lalu melangkah menuju Iruka, menyentuh pundak gemetar pria itu dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa terdekat.

Sedikit-banyak Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Iruka ketakutan seperti itu. Ia paham betapa rapuhnya pria itu sebenarnya. "_Gomen…_" lirihnya, kemudian duduk di lantai. Ia tidak memilih duduk di sofa karena bisa bahaya kalau rusak oleh amukannya nanti.

Iruka, ditemani oleh Kakashi yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah bisa sedikit mengatur emosinya. Ia mencoba menarik napas dan menenangkan dirinya.

Naruto menatap teduh guru dan 'ayah'nya. Terlintas di pikirannya, apa ia dan Sasuke bisa seperti itu? Berakhir berdua, yang saling menopang satu sama lain, bahkan sebagai kakak beradik…? Ah, betapa ia iri pada hubungan yang dimiliki mereka berdua.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Iruka, Kakashi lalu menatap mata biru pemuda itu. Ia bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap tahu tentang ini? Kau tidak tahu hal seperti apa yang kau tanyakan, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk pasti. Apapun yang akan ia dengar nantinya, itulah kebenaran yang dari dulu ingin diketahuinya. Betapa ia tahu kalau sedikit-banyak dirinya akan membuka kotak pandora. Ia harus siap.

Kali ini tatapan Kakashi beralih pada pria berambut cokelat di sisinya, mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka. Ia seakan menanyakan pertanyaan untuk Naruto tadi kepada Iruka, meski tanpa kata-kata.

_Apa kau siap? …Apa kita siap untuk memberitahukan ini padanya?_

Iruka menatap kekasihnya lekat. Meski masih bisa dirasakan tubuhnya gemetar sedikit, ia harus segera menentukan sikap. Dan lagi, ia tak sendiri. Kakashi ada di sampingnya, senantiasa menemaninya. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak lalu dibukanya lagi. Kali ini terlihat tekad kuat terpancar darinya. Iruka pun mengangguk.

_Minato-san, kurasa memang sudah waktunya Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Maaf, aku akan melanggar janjiku. Kumohon, semoga kau mengerti._

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata cokelat Iruka, Kakashi menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku bingung kita harus mulai dari mana…"

Iruka baru menyadarinya, "Iya ya, aku juga sebetulnya bingung mau mulai dari mana…" ucapnya sembari memiringkan kepala ke kanan. Bukan hanya khawatiran, terkadang pemuda yang memiliki satu garis melintang di atas hidungnya ini bisa terlihat sangat polos. Belum lagi tingkahnya itu juga membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama. _Yah, like 'father' like son._

Kakashi hampir tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dua orang ini. Bisa-bisanya dalam keadaan seperti inipun mereka bersikap begitu!

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu menjelaskannya? Nanti kubantu," ucap Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Iruka mengepalkan tangan kanan di atas tangan kiri yang menengadah ke atas lalu memukulnya layaknya palu di atas matras, dan berseru, "Oh, iya! Benar juga!" Tak lama, ekspresinya melembut.

Naruto pun menggeser duduknya menjadi semakin mendekati dua orang di depannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Jadi begini," Iruka memulai cerita, "Minato-san itu dulu kuliah di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan _Entertainment_, kau tahu 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Beliau sangat aktif dan ceria--bisa dibilang sepertimu--juga dikenal banyak orang. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya dan banyak pula lelaki yang mengaguminya. Bahkan hampir seluruh staf di sana pun mengenalnya sampai-sampai Beliau dijuluki _Yellow Flash_ untuk itu."

Naruto memandang dengan kagum. Ayahnya sungguh hebat bisa dikenal hampir seluruh orang di universitas.

"Di bidangnya, diharuskan mengambil mata kuliah _Personality Development_. Dan di situlah Beliau bertemu dengan Uchiha-san," Iruka mengakhiri dengan menatap sendu Naruto.

Kakashi tentu melihat tatapan untuk Naruto itu. Ia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Iruka, mendorong Iruka untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Merasakan dukungan yang diberikan Kakashi, Iruka pun kembali tersenyum, meski kesedihan tersirat di dalamnya. "Awal pertemuan mereka tidak begitu baik. Minato-san tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke kemeja Uchiha-san saat sedang makan siang di kantin. Tentunya memahami sikap pria ceria itu, kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya, 'kan?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto mengangguk sambil nyengir, "Pasti Tou-sama langsung membawanya ke wastafel terdekat untuk membersihkan bekasnya. Iya 'kan?"Iruka mengangguk.

"Benar. Minato-san melakukan hal itu sambil meminta maaf. Dan karena sifat Uchiha-san itu _stoic_, Beliau hanya diam. Tapi, saat itu ekspresinya terlihat seperti mengatakan, 'kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini.' pada Minato-san," lanjutnya. "Kau ingat, Kakashi?" tanyanya pada pria di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," balas Kakashi pendek dengan seulas senyum di balik maskernya. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Pertemuan konyol sang Uchiha dan seniornya.

"Kalau kau menjadi Minato-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf, Naruto?" tanya Iruka kini pada pemuda yang duduk di lantai tatami apartemennya.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir yang diperlihatkan dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya. "Kalau jadi Tou-sama, aku pasti mengajaknya makan bersama. Yah, untung saja kesukaannya bukan hanya ramen!" jawabnya yang membuat Iruka tertawa kecil.

"Persis sesuai tebakanmu! Beliau langsung saja menarik Uchiha-san ke meja di mana ada aku, Kakashi-san, Shikato-san dan Kushina-san. Dan itu tanpa persetujuan dari Uchiha-san terlebih dahulu..." Iruka nyaris tak bisa menahan ketawanya mengingat ekspresi _speechless_ Fugaku dan ekspresi polos Minato yang tiba-tiba terpampang di hadapan mereka. Seperti seekor anjing _Doberman_ yang diajak main anjing kecil _Chihuahua_. Oh, sungguh mengundang tawa.

Kakashi tak berkata apapun, tapi setidaknya senyum itu masih tersimpan di bibirnya. Ia juga ingat, ekspresi mereka di kali pertama bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha Fugaku; Iruka yang langsung memandangnya bingung, Shikato yang tak berkata apa-apa selain memandang Fugaku dan Minato, juga Kushina yang segera menyapa dengan senyum manis pada lelaki muda itu. Ah, ya, dan dia sendiri yang hanya diam dengan alis terangkat sebagai tanda tanyanya.

Kelakuan Namikaze Minato sungguh penuh kejutan dan sulit ditebak… tapi itu dulu…

"Semenjak itu dimulailah keakraban mereka yang lebih banyak mengundang tanya daripada tawa," lanjut Iruka. "Maksudnya mereka yang melihat keakraban dua pemuda yang saling berlawanan itu membuat mereka bingung pun heran. Rasanya ajaib, itu saja," koreksinya. Saat mengucapkan itu, ekspresi Iruka melembut. Ia mengingat wajah bahagia seniornya yang juga menular pada wajah _stoic _Uchiha itu. Ia sedih sekaligus senang yang tak tahu mana yang lebih dominan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi 'ayah'nya. Andai ayah yang sesungguhnya sering berekspresi seperti itu, tentu ia akan menjadi anak paling bahagia di dunia. Sayang, senyum yang diharapkannya hanya tinggal kenangan. "Lalu, selanjutnya apa?" tanyanya polos. Mata birunya menangkap pergerakan Iruka yang seperti cemas akan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya, Naruto?" ragu Iruka. Naruto mengangguk pasti. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela napas, "Baiklah… Kira-kira tiga bulan setelah pertemuan mereka, tersiarlah gosip aneh…"

"Gosip aneh? Rumor?" bingung Naruto. Ia bertambah bingung ketika mendapati wajah sedih Iruka. "Gosip apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Perlahan, Iruka mengambil napas untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Kemudian memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya merasa amat bersalah. "Tersiar kabar bahwa Minato-san dan Uchiha-san… menjalin 'hubungan'."

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. "H-hubungan? Maksudnya dengan 'hubungan' itu…" bingungnya. Namun, tak ada respon dari Iruka yang kini menunduk dalam-dalam.

"…lebih dari seorang teman," Kakashi mencoba memperjelas, genggaman tangannya tidak ia lepaskan dari tangan Iruka.

Sejenak, Naruto berpikir. "…Kakak-adik? Seperti aku dan Sasuke begitu?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. Ekspresi bingung nan polos mengambil alih wajah tannya.

Kakashi membuang napas. "Tak kusangka di dunia ini masih ada pemuda sepolos dirimu, Naruto." Ia lalu memandang ke wajah Iruka. "Pendeknya…" genggamannya semakin erat, "hubungan yang sama dengan aku dan Iruka."

Penjelasan itu sukses membuat wajah tan Naruto membiru dan memerah secara bersamaan. "Tou-sama dan Ayahnya Sasuke sepasang… kekasih?" ucapnya tak percaya. Tubuhnya kini gemetar dan terlihat lemas. Pemuda itu tersandar pada meja sofa. Tidak. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"NARUTO!" teriak Iruka seraya menghampiri 'anak'nya dengan segera. "Maaf! Mungkin seharusnya kau belum mengetahui hal ini… Maaf ya!" Mata pria itu mengeluarkan embun, sakit hatinya melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu.

"Bukan… Iruka-Nii… Bukan itu…" gumam Naruto dengan mata yang tidak fokus. "Akhirnya… aku tahu alasan mengapa Tou-sama membenciku…" lirihnya.

"Minato-san tidak pernah membencimu, Naruto!" tegas Iruka yang kini memeluk sosok tak berdaya di depannya. "Kumohon… jangan lagi…"

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat salah satu anak muridnya berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia memang belum mengenal Naruto, tapi sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan seterkejut ini.

"Iruka-Nii…" panggil Naruto pelan, "kalau karena itu Tou-sama melarangku berhubungan dengan Sasuke…" perkataannya berhenti. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada Iruka seraya berbisik di telinganya.

Mata coklat pria itu membulat tak percaya. Kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya membuat Iruka semakin mempererat dekapannya. Tidak sempat lagi Ia melihat sebuah senyum dingin merekah di wajah Naruto. Senyum yang seharusnya sering dilihatnya saat anak itu memutuskan sesuatu yang penting, yang berharga, yang akan ditinggalkannya.

…_akan kuturuti._

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Update lagi!! XD

Hontou ni gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo juga (walau udah dibeta, teuteup aja sentuhan terakhirnya di Kyou yang hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan...).

-digebukin rame2-

Oh, iya! Ada yg nanya pembagian tugas antara Kyou dan Megu-chan kayak apa. Jadi di fic ini, Kyou memainkan Naruto dan karakter2 yg terbilang 'uke', sementara Megu-chan memainkan Sasuke dan karakter2 yg terbilang 'seme'. Kami melakukan RP di message FB, jd ganti2an gt. Hasil sebelum dipost itu Kyou email ke emailnya Megu-chan supaya dibeta baru Megu-chan kirim lagi ke emailnya Kyou. Begitulah kami ber-RP. ^^

Regards to Ambu Dian for beta-ed.

_So, mind to review? X3_

_Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


	6. The Rush Decision

**  
A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: K-T (for save)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina**

**Warnings: AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?**

* * *

**Let the story continues...**

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

**The Rush Decision**

* * *

Jam 20.07. 37 menit melewati jam makan.  
Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang bisa ia mintai keterangan mengenai ayahnya dan ayah Naruto... Mikoto Uchiha, sang ibu.

Ia tak mungkin menanyai langsung kepada sang ayah. Itachi sendiri sepertinya enggan untuk memberitahukan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi diantara kedua pria itu kepada Sasuke. Untungnya, malam ini Fugaku belum juga sampai di rumah, dan sepertinya ibunya sendiri tidak berniat untuk keluar setelah seharian penuh berada di luar rumah.

Sesampainya di koridor lantai dua, Sasuke segera berbelok dan melangkah menuju kamar orang tuanya. Kalau perkiraanya tidak salah, ibunya pasti berada di sana. Namun hanya dalam beberapa langkah saja, Sasuke sudah menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui, wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata _onyx_ khas Uchiha yang tengah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu," panggil Sasuke, mencoba sebisa mungkin meredam rasa ingin tahunya.

Wanita itupun segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan posisinya semula, memegang gagang pintu kamarnya itu.  
"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini menelan ludah.

"Aku... aku ingin bicara."

Agaknya Mikoto ingin mengernyitkan dahi melihat betapa seriusnya nada sang putra. Iapun bertanya, "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Begini," Sasuke memulai dengan agak ragu sebelum akhirnya terdiam sejenak. Seharusnya mungkin ia berbasa-basi dulu, atau mungkin memulai pembicaraan dengan kalimat lain yang bisa membuat ibunya mengerti apa yang ia pertanyakan... tetapi ia sudah mencoba bersabar sejak sore tadi, ia sudah menunggu sampai sekarang. Sungguh, ia tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya ini... dan ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu pembicaraan ini nantinya.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan ayah dengan Minato-san?"

Kedua mata _onyx_ wanita itu melebar. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat ini akan keluar dari mulut anaknya. Sungguh. Sejak mereka pindah dan membuat Sasuke melupakan segala hal tentang Naruto dan keluarga Namikaze, pikirnya ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi nyatanya, takdir berkata lain. Bukan saja Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan Naruto secara tidak sengaja... pertanyaan ini juga akhirnya terlempar kepadanya.

Mikoto merendahkan pandangannya ke lantai. Rasa sedih melingkupi dirinya. Apa ia mampu menjawab? Apa ia mampu menjawab dan menceritakan semuanya? Menceritakan... menceritakan bahwa mungkin di awal pernikahan mereka Fugaku tidak mencintainya? Menceritakan bahwa suaminya pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain? Menceritakan masa-masa hidupnya yang paling menyiksa dan menyedihkan?  
Tidak, tidak. Ia belum mampu. Ia belum bisa. Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Ibu mengantuk, Sasuke," jawab Mikoto akhirnya, "kembalilah ke kamarmu. Itu akan kuceritakan nanti."

"Ibu!" panggil Sasuke lagi sembari bergerak ke arah pintu kamar, menghentikan ibunya yang berniat memasuki ruangan itu. "Kalau ini tidak penting, tentu Ibu bisa menceritakannya dengan mudah. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi Mikoto membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke. Cairan bening itu mulai memenuhi kedua mata _onyx-_nya.

"I-ibu?" Sasuke kembali memanggil terpatah, tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak menyangka ibunya akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Cukup, Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal--seorang pemuda yang berada di koridor lantai dua, pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Itachi segera mendekat dan menyentuh bahu gemetar sang Ibu, memandang tajam kepada si bungsu.

"Kau keterlaluan," katanya.

Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Hampir tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin-"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu," potong Itachi, memeluk Mikoto yang kini menangis tanpa suara.

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang tidak perlu," potong Itachi lagi.

Kali ini, Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?!" serunya pada sang kakak, "Apa hubungan ayah dan ayah Naruto?! Kenapa kami harus terpisah hanya karena itu? Apa sebenarnya hubungannnya?!"

"Mereka sepasang kekasih!" seru Itachi tak kalah emosi, "Mereka sepasang kekasih yang terpisah, dan mereka tidak ingin kau maupun Naruto merasakan hal yang sam-"  
Sang kakak terhenti saat menyadari hal apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Mikoto menatap Itachi tak percaya. Sasuke terpaku dengan kata-kata Itachi yang terus menggema di dalam kepalanya. Itachi sendiri hampir membeku menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Maaf, Ibu, aku-"

"Kau puas 'kan, Sasuke?" ucap Mikoto akhirnya, dengan nada penuh getar emosi, "Apa kau sudah puas sekarang? Kau puas mengetahui ayahmu pernah menjadi kekasih lelaki lain?"

"A-"

"Atau kau malah senang?" wanita itu memotong kata-kata Sasuke, "Kau senang mengetahui beliau pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu? Mencintai seorang lelaki?! Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini!" dengan itu, Mikoto berjalan cepat menuju anak tangga, berniat turun dan meninggalkan rumah.

"Ibu!" seru Itachi, menggantikan seruan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan semua kata-kata ibunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menatap sejenak pada mata _onyx_ hitam adiknya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengejar sang ibu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Pemuda ini berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Rambut pirang yang biasa jigrak berantakan, kini tampak lebih berantakan lagi. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria, kini bermuram durja. Mata birunya tidak bersinar melainkan redup bagai langit biru yang tertutupi awan seperti pagi itu.

"_Hei there, pretty boy_! Ada kabar untukku hari ini?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan 'menyapa' Naruto dengan 'pujian' yang ia tahu murid pindahan itu tidak suka. "Apa? Kau akan membantingku lagi kali ini?" tantang Kiba.

Naruto, sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, hanya menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu sekilas lalu pergi tanpa mengindahkan ejekan yang diterimanya. Kiba-yang mendapatkan reaksi itu-melongo melihat punggung pemuda itu.

'Pasti ada sesuatu!' seru Kiba dalam hati seraya menyeringai.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia merasa resah dan gelisah mengingat pembicaraan, juga fakta yang diterimanya kemarin. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Ayah yang sangat dihormatinya ternyata pernah memiliki 'hubungan' dengan ayah dari pemuda yang sangat disayanginya. Hal itu pula yang membuat jarak antara dirinya dan sang ayah seakan tak bisa hilang. Dan apa yang kemarin ia putuskan?

_Aku akan berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Kalau perlu aku akan menjauh darinya._

Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskan yang tersayang? Apakah harus ia langgar sumpah itu? Dan bagaimana juga dengan perasaan Sasuke nanti? Tidakkah ia akan merasa sakit hati? Merasa dikhianati? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, kini Naruto melangkah tak tentu arah dan menabrak seseorang yang hari itu ingin dihindarinya.

Refleks, Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Seketika itu juga ia terpaku melihat sang penabrak--seorang pemuda pirang yang memenuhi pikirannya semalaman. Ekspresinya hampir tidak berubah, tapi jelas mata _onyx_ hitam ini melebar sejenak dalam kejutnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, dan lidahnya kelu. Bahkan tak terpikir olehnya untuk mengucap sapaan.

Mendapati pemuda di depannya diam seolah terpaku, Naruto menatapnya bingung. Namun, segera ia menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum yang seperti dipaksakan.

"_O-ohayou_, Sasuke..." sapanya. Naruto langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar seperti itu. Ia yakin pemuda berambut raven itu menyadarinya.

"..._Ohayou_," balas Sasuke segera, mencoba menghiraukan otaknya yang jelas mendengar getar dalam suara pemuda itu... dan lagi... apa maksud senyum itu? Senyum yang jelas-jelas palsu itu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, memberanikan diri karena ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi keluarga Naruto untuk kasus kemarin.

"E-eh? K-keadaan ya? Keadaanku baik-baik saja kok! Jangan khawatir!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran--yang lagi-lagi dipaksakan--berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Ia berharap lebam di sudut bibirnya yang telah ia tutupi dengan bedak senada dengan kulitnya tidak diketahui Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik. Entah mengapa ia lebih mencemaskan pemuda itu dibanding dirinya.

Peristiwa semalam segera berkelebat di kepala Sasuke. Tapi tanpa merubah ekspresinya, ia segera membalas, "Tidak apa-apa." Setidaknya ibu tidak benar-benar pergi dari rumah.

"Begitu... Syukurlah," lega Naruto. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau pemuda itu juga menerima pukulan sepertinya, untunglah tidak. Kini segaris senyum murni merekah di bibirnya. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai balasan, mencoba menelan banyaknya pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia ucapkan. Mereka lalu mulai melangkah bersama.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan terdengar dari balik semak-semak. Rupanya Kiba memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu sedari tadi dengan seringai di wajahnya. "_Update_ pagi ini, Uchiha-Uzumaki menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. Pukul 7 lewat 20 menit, Inuzuka Kiba, anggota Konoha Gakuen _Newspaper club_." Lalu pemuda itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"_Give me more, Baby_~"

"_Mendokusei_," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Kiba, "apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"HUWAAAHH! Shikamaru?!" kaget Kiba hingga nyaris melompat 2 m. "Munculnya jangan kayak Shino dong! Ngagetin aja sih!" protesnya. Mata yang senada dengan rambutnya menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan seksama.

"Udah balik toh dari liburan? Tambah hitam ya..."

"Hal merepotkan begitu mana bisa disebut liburan," timpal Shikamaru malas. Ia lalu bertanya, "Gosip macam apa lagi yang mau kau buat tentang Sasuke?"

Kiba menyeringai, "Kali ini sungguhan! Ternyata ketua kelas kita yang _stoic_ itu bisa berekspresi juga!" serunya. Lalu, ia mengambil selebaran dari kantongnya tentang berita yang berhasil diambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat raut wajah paniknya saat aku memergokinya sedang berpelukan dengan si murid pindahan!"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi sejenak melihat selebaran yang terpampang di hadapannya; termasuk gambar Sasuke dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berpelukan erat. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas. "Cih," umpatnya pelan sembari mengambil langkah meninggalkan Kiba, "merepotkan saja."

Pemuda berambut coklat yang melihat pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu berlalu hanya memandang dengan tatapan curiga. Dalam hati, Kiba menduga apakah Shikamaru mengetahui sesuatu tentang kedua pemuda yang jadi bahan beritanya atau tidak. Perlahan, setelah memilih jawaban atas rasa curiganya, Kiba menaikkan kameranya dan memotret Shikamaru dari belakang.

"_Update_ pagi ini, Nara Shikamaru dicurigai sebagai pihak yang mengetahui sesuatu berkaitan dengan Uchiha-Uzumaki. Pukul 7 lewat 27 menit, Inuzuka Kiba, anggota Konoha Gakuen _Newspaper club_," gumamnya. Tak lama, seringai merekah di wajah itu untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

Siang hampir menjelang. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel istirahat pertama berdering. Murid-murid masih dengan tenang memperhatikan penjelasan sang wali kelas, Hatake Kakashi. Setidaknya hampir semua murid begitu... kecuali satu orang.

Pemuda Uchiha ini agak memiringkan posisinya, entah dia sadari atau tidak. Yang pasti, mata _onyx-_nya tidak melulu mengarah ke depan, tetapi juga ke kursi paling belakang--tempat pemuda itu duduk.

Naruto tahu, sadar kalau ada tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Ia bisa merasakan aura itu, aura dari pemuda yang sempat menghilang dari dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya lumayan berkeringat dingin, antara takut dan cemas. Takut kalau-kalau Sasuke mengetahui luka di wajahnya, dan cemas kalau-kalau Sasuke menyadari niatnya yang ingin menjauh. Padahal, dari awal ia bersumpah untuk selalu bersamanya, tak terpisah oleh apa yang menghadang. Juga kalimat itu,

... _let us do our best_,

yang dibisikkannya sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah di hari dimana kedua orang tua mereka dipanggil. Apa sungguh harus diingkarinya? Tidak. Naruto tidak mau. Tidak menarik kata-kata sendiri adalah prinsipnya. Namun, ia juga berkata akan menuruti perintah ayahnya... Akan kemana pilihan-pilihan itu nanti? Diabaikan? Atau justru dituruti? Sungguh, pemuda itu sangat bingung. Terlihat dari kelakuannya yang kini mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Sasuke hampir mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Naruto itu. Setelah terlihat tidak fokus ke pelajaran di depan, pemuda pirang itu malah mengacak rambutnya tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia?

"Uchiha-kun," panggil seseorang, membuat Sasuke segera menoleh ke depan. "Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi tak ada salahnya kau memperhatikan apa yang kutulis di depan," tegur Kakashi. Ia lalu memandang ke arah belakang kelas, "Kau juga, Uzumaki-kun."

"E-eh?" Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk tadi. "_Ha'i_, _Sensei_! _Gomen ttebayo_!" tambahnya sambil meminta maaf dengan cengiran ceria yang sempurna. Ia yakin telah berhasil mengelabui teman sekelas dan gurunya--mungkin.

Sejenak, Kakashi hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sama. Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh wali kelasnya, lelaki itu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke papan.

"Baik," katanya, "Kita lanjut-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh dering bel. "Yare-yare..." ucapnya diikuti dengan hembusan napas.

Sang wali kelas membereskan perlengkapannya, diikuti oleh para murid. Kakashi pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Ia lalu menghentikan Sasuke yang berdiri, berniat memberi komando di kelas untuk mengucap salam padanya.

"Aku ada urusan," ucap guru bermasker itu pada Sasuke, "kalau nanti tidak ada guru pengganti, kalian bebas sampai jam pulang."

Sang ketua kelas mengangguk, dan Kakashi meninggalkan kelas. Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan menuju belakang kelas.

Diraihnya tangan pemuda pirang itu sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan pandangan yang saling bertaut, "Ikut aku."

"E-eh?" Untuk kedua kali, Naruto 'terbangun' dari lamunannya. Rupanya setelah ditegur Kakashi, pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berpikir keras--sesuatu yang sebenarnya mustahil dilakukan mengingat kapasitas otaknya yang tak memungkinkan. Dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha yang telah mengamit lengannya dan 'menggeret'nya ke suatu tempat. Untunglah saat itu Kiba langsung keluar--terburu-buru--dan tak sempat mengambil potret dirinya dan Sasuke.

"M-mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, khawatir apa yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Atap," jawab Sasuke pendek sembari terus berjalan dan menuntun Naruto, tidak mempedulikan murid-murid di sepanjang koridor yang memandang aneh.

Mereka perlu--tidak, mereka harus bicara.

Naruto menelan ludah. Atap. Tempat favoritnya dan Sasuke sewaktu kecil. Juga tempat yang pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin datangi saat pertama ia pindah yang langsung ditolak oleh Sasuke. Dan kini mereka sedang menuju ke sana? Pastinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ano ne, Sasuke. Boleh nggak ikut?" pinta Naruto sambil memelas. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara apapun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Otomatis membuat langkah pemuda pirang itu terhenti. Tanpa berbalik arah, Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu," ucapnya datar. Sejenak, pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dengan pandangan dingin pada Naruto. Hanya sejenak. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai melangkah lagi, meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa kata.

Dan Naruto tidak suka tatapan itu. Ia tidak suka saat pandangan dingin nan menusuk tertuju padanya. Pandangan yang sangat dibencinya karena mengingatkannya akan masa lalu yang baru-baru ini diingatnya. Pandangan yang pernah diberikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya saat masih kecil yang amat mirip dengan Sasuke. Pandangan dari pemuda yang memang memiliki hubungan darah dengan pemuda berambut raven yang tengah melangkah di depannya,

Uchiha Itachi.

Entah kenapa, amarah mulai merasuki hatinya. Rasa cemas yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh rasa marah yang ia sadari sebenarnya tidak berguna. Rasa marah yang membuat hatinya mendingin yang ia kira takkan dirasakannya lagi.

"Kau... tidak mengerti..." lirihnya datar sebelum akhirnya berbalik lalu berlari pergi.

Mendengar suara tapakan sepatu yang cepat itu, tanpa sadar Sasuke berbalik... berbalik dan melihat sosok punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak berubah, namun sinar luka segera terpancar di mata _onyx-_nya. Ia sadar ia sudah melukai Naruto... tapi tidak kah pemuda itu sadari bahwa ia juga terluka?

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat dalam _ponytail_ tinggi melangkah menaiki tangga. Masing-masing tangan berada di dalam saku, dan wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang paling sering melekat di sana--ekspresi malas. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi, ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sebenarnya menaiki tangga sejauh ini terlalu merepotkan baginya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan mendengar suara berisik di kelasnya karena jam kosong. Dan tempat ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat awan... ataupun tidur.

Pemuda ini, Nara Shikamaru, membuka pintu menuju atap, dan menemukan seseorang telah mengambil singgasananya. Dan orang itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, salah satu teman baiknya sendiri.

"Tumben kau kemari tanpa mengajakku, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru, menarik perhatian pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk diam sembari diterpa angin sepoi itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tak perlu menjawab. Shikamaru paham pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dijawabnya, dan mana yang tidak. Sasuke hanya berbicara jika ia ingin. Sekalipun pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang memerlukan jawaban, Shikamaru tidak akan mendesak... itu terlalu merepotkan. Tapi mungkin justru karena itu, Sasuke bisa merasa nyaman berteman dengan pemuda ini.

"...Shika," panggil Sasuke pelan pada pemuda yang telah mengambil posisi berbaring itu.

"Hm?" balas Shikamaru sembari terus menatap awan dan langit. Toh tak ada gunanya pula memandang pada sang Uchiha. Sasuke sibuk memandangi gedung-gedung bertingkat lain di dekat sekolah mereka.

"...Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang aku dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, masih sibuk memandangi bangunan kota yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menarik baginya.

"Ya," balas pemuda dengan model rambut menyerupai nanas itu sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bersiap untuk tidur, namun sejuknya angin yang berhembus dan minimnya sinar terik mentari membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat.

"Itu tidak benar," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi aku ingin itu benar," ucap sang Uchiha lagi--berhasil membuat kantuk Shikamaru menghilang seketika.

Sejenak, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya. Namun, kemudian pemuda itu kembali melemaskan dirinya yang sempat menegang. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menimpali pernyataan sahabatnya,

"_Mendoukusei_…"

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang ini melangkah galau tak tahu arah. Raut wajahnya kini menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan yang amat jelas. Butiran keringat menghiasi kulit kecoklatan yang memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipi. Sinar mata birunya redup bagai langit tertutup awan. Tak dipungkiri lagi, Ia merasa resah akan sikapnya tadi... juga Sasuke.

'Kenapa tatapannya seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat membenci tatapan seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku... takut?!' seru Naruto dalam hati. Langkahnya pun terhenti, mata birunya memandang lantai koridor luar sekolah seakan ukirannya begitu menarik. Tak lama hembusan napas frustasi keluar darinya.

'Tidak bisa begini! Aku harus mengatakan padanya tentang hubungan Tou-sama dan Fugaku-san!' yakinnya lagi sembari berlari kembali ke arah yang tadi telah dilaluinya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang diterimanya dari murid-murid lain yang heran karena melihatnya terburu-buru hingga sempat terjatuh dua kali, Naruto semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Lorong demi lorong ia lewati, tangga demi tangga ia tapaki, hingga akhirnya tubuh yang membungkuk karena kelelahan itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, setelah menstabilkan pernapasannya, Naruto mendorong pintu itu hingga membuatnya merasakan terpaan angin yang lumayan dingin. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang lingkup atap yang tak tertutup dan berjalan mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven. Menyadari ada 2 sosok di sana, Naruto mencoba memanggil pelan sang Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke..."

Ia merasa harus segera memberitahu perihal 'itu' pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia tidak peduli meskipun nantinya mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu bulat-bulat, yang jelas Ia tak mau mengingkari perasaannya lagi.

Naruto tak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, kedua pemuda tadi menoleh. Sasuke maupun Shikamaru mendapati sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru itu.

Sasuke tak membalas, tapi setidaknya mata _onyx_ ini tidak juga beralih dari sosok pemuda itu. Bertanya-tanya akan apa yang Naruto ingin katakan.

"Aku," pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah mendekati pemuda yang kini menatapnya, "h-harus memberitahumu sesuatu..." ucapnya. Dapat terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan itu. "-secara privat," tambahnya ketika mata birunya menangkap satu sosok di sebelah Sasuke yang juga ikut menatapnya.

Shikamaru memejamkan kelopak matanya saat mendengar itu.

"_Mendokusei_," lirihnya sembari bangkit dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menikmati waktu di atap.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Shika-"

"Tidak apa," potong pemuda itu sambil terus melangkah. Saat tangannya meraih pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "selesaikan saja dulu urusan kalian. Aku bisa tidur di mana saja."

Ia pun meninggalkan mereka dengan pintu yang berdebam pelan di belakangnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup. Ia sedikit membungkuk seolah meminta maaf pada pemuda yang telah di'usir'nya. 'Siapapun dirimu, terima kasih sudah mengerti, dan maaf mengganggu,' maafnya dalam hati. Lalu matanya kembali menatap pemuda di depannya.

Hening sejenak, hanya angin yang berhembus dengan dinginnya meskipun hari masih siang. Keringat yang tadinya menetes dari kulit karamel itu kini sudah menguap sepenuhnya--kecuali keringat dingin tentunya.

"A-aku ingin bicara tentang... Ayahku dan Ayahmu," Naruto berkata pelan, "tentang hubungan mereka," _... dan kita ke depannya._

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Mungkinkah ia sudah tahu? Tapi... Ah, sudahlah.

"...hn," gumam pemuda itu mengiyakan, "katakan saja."

Naruto menelan ludah sembari menenangkan dirinya. Agaknya ia merasa seperti akan memberitahukan berita buruk pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Uhm, itu... Apa kau tahu kalau Ayahku dan Ayahmu pernah menjadi..." Pemuda ini menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk sekedar menarik napas, "... sepasang kekasih?"

Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari sang pemuda. Sesuai yang ia perkirakan... mungkin karena itulah ia tidak sedikitpun merasa terkejut mendengarnya.

"...aku tahu," jawab Sasuke lirih.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu fakta itu.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak dibarengi dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Rasanya ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Sasuke mengetahui--ralat, TELAH MENGETAHUI hal itu sebelum Naruto memberitahunya. Dan dari tatapan _onyx_ yang dilihatnya, memang benar pemuda berambut raven itu telah mengetahuinya.

"Kau... tahu? Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Naruto masih belum percaya. "Lalu... Kau bisa menerima itu dengan biasa saja?"

Sungguh tidak habis pikir Naruto betapa Sasuke menerima berbagai keadaan--lebih lagi yang seperti ini--dengan ekspresi yang seolah tak peduli. Tapi bukan tak peduli, melainkan terlihat seperti tak peduli. Sayangnya, untuk Naruto yang sedang terguncang sekarang ekspresi tersirat itu tak tampak olehnya.

"Biasa?" Sasuke membeo. Kini kernyitan dahi muncul di wajahnya yang hampir selalu tanpa ekspresi. "Mana mungkin, Naruto," katanya dengan nada tajam, "mana mungkin aku bisa menerima semuanya dengan biasa saja! Mengetahui ayah menjalin hubungan dengan ayahmu, mengetahui-" Sasuke terhenti sejenak, ia alihkan pandangan penuh emosinya ke lantai, "bahwa mungkin ibuku..." ...tidak dicintai.

Ia tak mampu mengucap dua kata itu. Tapi... reaksi ibu semalam-

"UGH!" Sasuke akhirnya meremas rambutnya frustasi dengan tangan kanan. Ia memang berusaha bersikap biasa saja--tapi kenyataannya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar 'jawaban' Sasuke. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia melupakan suatu hal yang seharusnya dapat diperkirakannya semenjak awal.

Ya, Ibunya, Ibu mereka.

Seharusnya Naruto memikirkan perihal Ibundanya terlebih dahulu daripada yang lain. Memikirkan dan mempertanyakan apakah selama ini sang Ayah tidak pernah mencintai Ibunya, apakah pernikahan mereka hanya bentuk formalitas dan kamuflase belaka? Apakah dirinya lahir tanpa ada cinta di antara mereka? Itukah alasan sesungguhnya mengapa sang Ayah selalu terlihat membencinya saat berhadapan dengannya langsung?

Namun, pemikiran itu tidak satupun yang terlintas dalam otak pemuda berambut pirang itu. Yang ada hanyalah pemikiran tentang Sasuke, tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti. Apakah mereka harus berpisah sesuai keinginan kedua orang tua mereka? Apakah salah satu dari mereka harus pindah demi 'permohonan' itu? Apakah mereka tidak akan diperbolehkan bahkan untuk sekedar tegur sapa?

Berpisah... untuk selamanya?

Potongan kalimat terakhir membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Matanya masih membelalak lebar seolah ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau lututnya telah mendarat pada lantai atap sementara kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya seakan tak ingin mendengar lagi pemikiran yang terlintas di otaknya.

Berpisah selamanya? Ia dan Sasuke harus berpisah selamanya? Tidak. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Susah payah ia mencari ke berbagai tempat sampai harus menerima gunjingan dari keluarganya sendiri, Naruto tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Sasuke lagi setelah kini menemukannya--meskipun secara tidak sengaja. Kalau kini ia harus berpisah dengan Sasuke lagi, mungkin jalan yang tersisa hanyalah satu... dan itu sangat mengerikan, sangat menyedihkan.

Kematian.

Tak adakah jalan lain untuknya? Untuk dirinya dan Sasuke?

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke saat melihat keadaan aneh pemuda itu. Ia segera melangkah maju dan ikut berlutut di hadapannya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan yang menutupi telinga pemuda itu. Ia mengangkat wajah kecokelatan itu agar dapat bertemu pandang dengannya.  
"Naruto...?"

Dipandanginya dalam-dalam segala emosi yang terpancar jelas di mata biru langit itu; kecemasan, kepanikan, kebingungan--dan ketakutan.

Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa begini...? Mengapa Naruto jadi serapuh ini? Kemana anak pirang yang ia kenal sangat teguh dan keras kepala itu?

"Maaf," lirih Sasuke sembari menarik pemuda pirang itu dalam pelukannya, "aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke belum memahami apa yang sesungguhnya ditakuti oleh pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang... juga amat menakutkan baginya.

"... Bukan," lirih Naruto saat merasakan lengan Sasuke memeluknya, "bukan itu, Sasu-" kalimatnya berhenti mendadak seakan dipotong oleh pemikiran yang melintas tanpa diminta. Dan benar. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide untuknya dan Sasuke. Lalu, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sasuke, Naruto memberi jarak antara mereka untuk mempertemukan bola mata birunya dengan bola mata _onyx_ pemuda di depannya.

"Kakak-adik! Kalau kita meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita hanya kakak-adik, aku yakin mereka tidak akan memisahkan kita!" seru Naruto. "Selama ini mereka selalu khawatir kalau kita jadi seperti mereka, kan? Kalau begitu, kita yakinkan mereka bahwa hubungan kita hanya sebatas kakak-adik! Ya?!" pintanya lagi. Meski terdengar begitu antusias, entah kenapa terasa sakit hatinya saat mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, yang penting sekarang berusaha agar dirinya selalu bersama orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku," Naruto pun bersandar pada dada bidang itu lagi, "tidak mau berpisah darimu!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tertegun. Dengan wajah yang hampir menunjukkan rasa sakit, ia balas memeluk Naruto.

_Kakak-adik, ya...?_

"Aku juga tidak mau, Naruto. Tapi..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menelan ludah, "bagaimana kalau perasaan itu tumbuh jadi lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya?"

Mendengar itu, mata biru Naruto perlahan membuka setelah sempat menutup. Entah kenapa ia seperti sudah menduga pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah tercantum lekat dalam otaknya semenjak mendengar cerita dari Kakashi dan Iruka.

Kalau Fugaku dan Minato bisa mengubah status sahabat menjadi kekasih, bukan mustahil bagi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menjadi sama dengan mereka. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah hubungan itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Apakah kedua pemuda itu akan mengikuti jejak ayah mereka? Akankah mereka mengulang kembali tragedi yang telah ditutup rapat-rapat itu?

Masih terus berkutat dengan pikiran kalut itu, Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Ia harus mengambil keputusan. "... Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti..." lirihnya. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

"'Nanti'?" Sasuke mengulangi kata Naruto dengan nada yang hampir tajam. Bagaimana bisa mereka menunda ini lagi? Bagaimana bisa ia menundanya kalau perasaan yang lebih dari seorang kakak terhadap adiknya ini sudah tumbuh sekarang?

"Apa kau tidak sadar juga, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, melepas pelukannya. "Apa kau belum sadar juga sebenarnya aku--" Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia lalu membuang pandangannya dari Naruto.

Apa... apa ia memang patut untuk mengungkapkan ini sekarang?

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang membuang pandangannya. Terlihat luka memenuhi bola mata _onyx_ itu. Luka yang dalam namun terdapat satu perasaan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Tidak. Bukan tidak pernah, tapi tidak ingin diakuinya. Pandangan dari bola mata itu justru selalu dilihatnya, memerangkapnya seakan mencoba untuk memberitahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah diketahuinya semenjak dulu yang selalu diabaikannya karena takut.

Takut kalau-kalau dirinya tak bisa menjawab perasaan itu.

Benarkah? Benarkah begitu? Benarkah dirinya tak bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke sementara hatinya selalu berdebar kencang saat bersamanya? Ataukah Ia terlalu bebal untuk menerima keanehan pada dirinya sehingga harus berbohong, menutupi bahwa Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama?

"... Sasuke," panggil Naruto sembari menarik lembut wajah yang berpaling darinya itu. Kemudian, Ia pun memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir pemuda yang sangat disayanginya.

Sasuke terpaku. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya hampir berhenti merasakan sentuhan lembut itu di bibirnya. Apa ia bermimpi? Naruto... Naruto tidak mungkin—

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya. Dengan jantung yang rasanya berdetak begitu kencang di tengah aliran waktu yang melambat, Sasuke meraih rambut pirang pemuda itu dan membalas kecupan lembutnya.

Naruto pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke seraya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini ia mulai menikmati apa yang sedari dulu Ia ingkari. Ia sudah tak lagi lari dari perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang memang ada untuk pemuda yang telah berhasil merebut perhatiannya semenjak pertama mereka bertemu. Perasaan yang kerap membuatnya bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan yang bahkan membuatnya jauh dari lingkaran keluarganya.

... cinta.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, ternyata memang mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke terus melanjutkan kecupan lembut yang amat menghangatkan hatinya itu. Tetapi ia malah melepaskan bibir sang pemuda dan memandang tepat pada mata biru yang amat ia kagumi itu. Ia segera menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum juga ia ucapkan.

Sama. Perasaan yang bergema dalam jiwa pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu ternyata sama dengan perasaannya.

Sasuke pun mendekap erat Naruto, meski tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu ia tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Naruto sudah memahami semua yang ingin dikatakannya.

Angin semilir yang dingin berhembus lembut menerpa dua insan yang sedang menghangatkan satu sama lain. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, angin itu mereda, memberikan ruang untuk mereka merasakan hangat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sempat menatap langit pun memejamkan matanya, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang yang masih dipeluknya.

"Sasuke..."

Bukan panggilan, hanya sekedar ucapan. Ingin sekali Naruto mengulang-ulang nama pemuda berambut raven itu. Nama yang akhirnya Ia sadari sebagai nama pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke..." ... _aku tak ingin berpisah, tapi aku tahu kita harus berpisah._

__

Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin Naruto melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tidak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya... sungguh, entah dengan cara yang bagaimana ia bisa melakukan ini... tapi ada satu hal yang ia ketahui pasti...

"...aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Setitik airmata menetes dari bola mata biru Naruto. Mendengar Sasuke begitu menyayangi bahkan mencintainya, Naruto hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada rengkuhan sang 'kekasih hati'.

"... Ya, aku pun takkan melepaskanmu lagi. Meski harus berpisah, kau telah memiliki jiwaku seutuhnya..." lirih Naruto. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke!"

"Aku juga, Naruto," lirihnya di telinga sang 'adik', "aku juga."

Sasuke lalu melonggarkan dekapannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata berwarna safir itu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke lagi-lagi meraih bibir di hadapannya dalam kecupan lembut.

Naruto pun kembali memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman kedua dari pemuda yang dicintainya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap semoga dirinya bisa mendapatkan ciuman hangat lagi, tidak hanya sekali-dua kali tapi untuk seterusnya dimana ia dan Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersama melewati semua masalah ini.

Namun, bisakah? Akankah ada jalan untuk mereka bersama tanpa harus digunjingkan manusia lain? Adakah jalan mereka untuk bahagia bersama? Sebab, Naruto tahu. Ia tahu tak lama lagi 'perintah' itu akan datang, dan pasti memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Memaksanya kembali menjadi diri yang amat dibencinya.

* * *

**_Kediaman Namikaze_**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sedang berdiri di belakang suaminya yang tengah menatap sebuah foto yang tertera di dinding bercat krem. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria muda yang memiliki tanda melintang di atas hidungnya.

"Minato-san, apakah harus seperti ini?" tanya Kushina. "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab pria berambut pirang yang kini melangkah menuju meja kantornya. "Sudah kuputuskan seperti itu."

"Saya minta maaf karena telah menceritakan hal itu, Minato-san! Tapi, Naruto-"

"Iruka-kun, ini bukan karena itu," potong Minato. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," ucapnya pada Iruka.

"Tapi Naru-chan baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu dan pasti lelah harus berinteraksi dengan lingkungan baru. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaannya?" tanya Kushina lagi. Kecemasan menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau saja kau le-"

"CUKUP!" bentak Minato. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan demi dirinya!" seru Minato.

"Kita, termasuk Naruto, akan pindah ke Prancis!"

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Update lagi!! XD

Hontou ni gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo(s) juga.

-digebukin rame2-

_So, mind to review? X3_

_Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


	7. Two Decisions

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** K-T (for save)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?

* * *

**Let the story continues...**

* * *

**[Chapter 7]**

**Two decisions**

* * *

Pagi di hari yang cerah dimeriahkan oleh kicauan burung yang tak hentinya bernyanyi. Bagaikan bunyi lonceng yang saling berdentangan seolah melebur dalam deburan ombak yang berkejaran, menenangkan hati yang seakan sepi. Seperti pemuda ini.

Naruto sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang berseprei oranye dengan ornamen bunga matahari. Mata birunya yang secerah lautan berkilauan menatap figura kecil yang berada di tangannya. Figura foto yang tertera refleksi dirinya dan Sasuke semasa kecil dulu. Dengan latar belakang taman air mancur di kediaman Uchiha, senyum bahagia merekah di wajah keduanya. Masa-masa indah yang mereka lalui bersama terpancarkan dengan jelas melalui foto itu. Dengan ibu jarinya, Naruto menyentuh bidang dingin foto itu tepat di wajah orang yang disayanginya. Seulas senyum rindu merekah di bibirnya.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu..."

Sudah 3 hari pemuda ini di'kurung' tanpa alasan yang jelas dari sang ayah. Tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, tidak boleh menemui siapapun dan tidak boleh ditemui siapapun kecuali anggota keluarga. Awalnya Naruto memberontak, namun akhirnya Ia mengalah. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh masalah yang sudah ada.

Masih dengan menatap figura foto di tangannya, Naruto mendengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Tatapannya pun beralih ke sebuah sosok yang kini memasuki kamarnya. "Tou-sama," sapanya.

"Aku mau bicara," ucap Minato seraya berjalan ke arah putera tunggalnya dan berhenti di depannya. "Kita akan pindah ke Prancis minggu depan. Segera kemasi barang-barangmu," lanjutnya lagi. Kini pria itu berbalik, hendak pergi.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, seketika Naruto bangkit dan menahan Minato. "Tunggu dulu, Tou-sama! Apa maksudnya kita akan pindah ke Prancis? Kena-"

"Aku dapat tawaran kerja untuk mengurusi event organizer di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di sana dan aku setuju."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak makin lebar, "Ta-tapi aku tidak harus ik-"

"HARUS!" potong Minato. "Kita akan pindah sekeluarga. Segala keperluan sudah selesai diurus, kita akan berangkat hari Senin minggu depan. Dan kau harus ikut!" tegasnya lagi yang malah membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Tou-sama egois! Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin memisahkanku dari Sasuke secara langsung!? Dan kau juga tidak meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu! Ini bukan bicara namanya melainkan pemaksaan!" seru Naruto kasar. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tata krama terhadap sang ayah.

"Apapun yang kau bilang, keputusan ada di tanganku! Dan kau harus mematuhiku, Namikaze Naruto!" tegas Minato.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto... Aku bukan Namikaze!" dengan itu Naruto pun berlari keluar kamar. Minato hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan putera tunggalnya.

"Ini semua demi kamu... Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu.  
Sejenak, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang kelas--tepat pada bangku kosong yang berada di sudut itu. Bangku yang seharusnya diduduki oleh seorang murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto--sekaligus juga bangku yang selama tiga hari ini telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Kakashi hanya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu izin, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa alasannya. Pikir Sasuke, mungkin Naruto sakit. Mungkin terkena flu atau penyakit ringan lain, dan seharusnya dalam beberapa hari akan kembali lagi ke sekolah. Tetapi pemikirannya ini terpaksa dihentikan melihat kenyataan bahwa di hari ketiga pun pemuda itu belum juga datang ke sekolah.

Sebuah pikiran menakutkan bercokol di otaknya...

_Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah mereka?  
_

Tidak. Tidak. Ia harap tidak. Tapi harapan tetap harapan. Apapun yang ia takutkan bisa saja terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil seseorang menyadarkan Sasuke yang sempat tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx_ ini mengangkat wajah dan menemukan mata _onyx_ lain tengah terarah kepadanya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk lagi hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu, Sai, dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab... tidak, ia sebenarnya memang tidak ingin menjawab.

"Entah," katanya pada akhirnya.

Sejenak, Sai hanya memandang sang Uchiha dalam diam. Entah ia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu, atau sebaliknya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sedekat itu dengannya, ya?" ucap Sai, dilengkapi dengan senyum palsu anehnya, "tahu begitu aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Kakashi-sen--"

Kalimat pemuda ini terpotong saat pemuda yang satu bergerak berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke lalu melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Sai, tanpa kata, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan dan meninggalkan kelas.

Bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei... sekiranya itu bukan ide yang buruk, asal sang wali kelas mau membuka mulutnya.

**_Ruang Guru_**

Lelaki muda bernama Hatake Kakashi itu tengah membereskan pekerjaannya. Buku-buku dan lembar-lembar tes yang tadinya tersebar di atas mejanya ia susuh dengan rapi.  
Kalau ini selesai, tiba sudah saatnya untuk bergelut kembali dengan buku oranye kesayangannya itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika tiga menit lagi bel akan berdering, dan ia harus masuk untuk mengajar.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sebuah panggilan membuat sang Hatake menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat muridnya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang guru, dengan napas yang agak tersengal--sungguh pemandangan langka, sebenarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sensei--" Sasuke terhenti sejenak, entah untuk mengatur napasnya, atau masih ragu untuk bertanya. Namun kalimat ini akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya, "Apa... apa Naruto masih izin?"

Kakashi mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan muridnya itu. Ia lalu membalas, "Ya. Kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali memberinya pertanyaan, "Apa dia sakit?"

Kali ini, sang Hatake membuang wajahnya dari Sasuke dan menjawab, "Mungkin." Tangannya mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Sasuke.

"Sensei!" seru Sasuke akhirnya, tahu persis bahwa jawaban yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya tidak sepenuhnya benar... "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebenarnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku ingin tah--"

"Tanyakan pada orang lain."

"Sen--"

Kali ini suara Sasuke terpotong oleh suara bel yang berdering nyaring, pertanda jam masuk telah tiba. Kakashi segera berdiri sambil menghembuskan napas, habis sudah kesempatannya membaca Icha Icha saat ini. Tanpa kata-kata, pria berambut silver ini mulai melangkah meninggalkan ketua kelas perwaliannya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke memanggil, sepertinya tak akan berhenti jika belum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Kakashi akhirnya berhenti. Dengan malas, ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke lewat matanya yang tidak tertutup masker.  
"Aku tahu kau jarang mendengarkanku untuk urusan di luar kelas, tapi saranku..." ucap Kakashi, "sebaiknya kau lupakan dia."

Mata _onyx_ ini melebar saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi, "A--"

"Mereka sekeluarga akan pindah ke Perancis."

Kalimat ini bukan lagi membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terdiam, namun juga terpaku.  
Kakashi pun membuang napas dan mulai berjalan lagi menuju kelas--yaah, setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

'Kita akan pindah ke Prancis minggu depan...'

Kalimat itu terngiang dalam kepala pirang pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini. Mata birunya meredup bersamaan dengan semakin pucat kulit wajahnya yang terbalut peluh akibat berlari sekuat tenaga yang membawanya tak tahu arah. Tubuh yang biasa tegap kini agak membungkuk karena lelah yang dirasa. Lelah, Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semua yang seperti datang bertubi-tubi... tidak membiarkannya bernapas barang sejenak.

Entah bagaimana Ia sampai pada kumpulan pohon Satsuki yang hampir habis karena peralihan dari musim panas ke musim gugur dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di bawahnya. Napasnya yang terengah-engah berusaha di tenangkannya dengan menyandarkan kepala pada batang coklat muda itu. Ia pun menghirup udara yang berwangikan bunga pun demi menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah. Tubuhnya pun perlahan rileks.

"Satsuki... bunga lambang kasih sayang sejati..." gumam Naruto seraya memandang bunga putih kekuningan di atasnya, "tapi hancur oleh musim gugur..."

Dahi Naruto pun mengkerut, serupa dengan kedua alisnya yang menekuk. Bibir bawahnya pun tergigit oleh gigi atasnya, mengalihkan sakit yang dirasa hatinya.

"Apa kita juga akan hancur? Sasuke, apa kita akan hancur...?" tanyanya pelan pada seseorang yang tak ada. Seseorang yang baru disadari betapa dirinya sangat mencintainya. Seseorang yang mungkin harus segera ditinggalkannya.

"Sasuke..."

Mata birunya pun perlahan menutup, memejam erat seakan tak ingin terbuka lagi.

**Di lain tempat...  
**

'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif--' PIP.

Sasuke segera memutus sambungan ponselnya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sehembus nafas panjang lagi-lagi keluar darinya.

Dugaannya mungkin benar. Ponsel Naruto sepertinya sengaja 'ditahan' dan dinon-aktifkan oleh sang Ayah. Tadinya ia berharap nomor itu hanya tidak diaktifkan selama beberapa jam. Namun nyatanya--untuk apa ponsel itu dimatikan dari tadi pagi hingga sesore ini?

Sasuke mengambil tasnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai berwarna keunguan, lalu ia menatap sekilas taman tempatnya menghabiskan waktunya tadi.

Satu langkah diambilnya dengan enggan. Ia belum ingin pulang. Sesungguhnya ia belum mau kembali ke rumah mendapati kabar bahwa Naruto akan--

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Ditatapnya lembayung sore itu dengan mata _onyx_ miliknya.

_Tuhan...  
Apa sesulit ini takdir yang harus kami hadapi?  
Apa sejahat ini fakta yang harus kami jalani hanya karena kami memiliki gender yang tidak berbeda layaknya pasangan lain?  
Tak adakah... tak adakah satu pun jalan agar kami bisa terus bersama?  
_

Sasuke lalu berjalan, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya, juga mengabaikan matanya yang ingin basah. Seorang Uchiha tak boleh menangis, seorang Uchiha--ah! Persetan dengan Uchiha. Persetan dengan Namikaze. Ia ingin terus berada bersama Naruto, bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Itu saja.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah langkahnya terhenti, langkah Sasuke terhenti lagi. Didapatinya seorang pemuda yang tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon Satsuki--seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Apa ia berkhayal?  
Ataukah ia sedang bermimpi?  
Yang mana pun, tak ada salahnya mencoba memastikan bukan?

"Naru... to?"

Panggilan ragu-ragu itu membuat pemuda pirang yang tengah bersandar pada pohon Satsuki membuka matanya dengan enggan. Namun, begitu melihat sosok si pemanggil, mata biru Naruto langsung membelalak. Tubuhnya pun seakan mendapat kejutan listrik pada punggung sehingga membuatnya duduk tanpa bersandar seketika.

'Sasuke!' Ingin rasanya Naruto berseru memanggil nama pemuda raven itu. Sayangnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan bibirnya terus mengatup. Ia merasa takut, takut kalau akan mengatakan hal yang tidak Ia inginkan. Takut kalau sebuah kata yang keluar harus memisahkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Takut... akan kehilangannya.

"Sa... suke..." Akhirnya nama itu meluncur juga dari bibir pucat Naruto. Dikurung 3 hari tanpa alasan jelas memang berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Ia tidak bernafsu makan dan hanya diam menatap figura foto untuk tetap 'mengingat' Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menganggap pemuda itu telah tiada lagi. Perlahan, lengan karamelnya melingkari leher Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat.

Sasuke balas mendekap erat tubuh yang terasa dingin itu. Kenapa tubuhnya bisa sedingin ini?

"Jangan katakan kalau kau keluar sampai sesore ini padahal kau sedang sakit, Dobe," kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba menelan semua tanya yang sungguh ingin ia lontarkan pada pemuda berambut keemasan ini.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit meskipun aku memang keluar dari siang tadi sampai sekarang..." lirih Naruto. Sebuah senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya, "Sasuke... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," tambahnya seraya mempererat dekapan pada pemuda itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke membalas ucapan itu. Toh ia tahu, dekapannya yang semakin erat pada pemuda ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengerti akan perasaannya. Sayangnya... ada hal-hal yang tetap saja sulit dimengerti hanya dengan bahasa non-verbal.

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke, melepas pelukan mereka. "...Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Ia palingkan wajahnya menatap rerumputan yang Ia duduki lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-" Perkataannya terhenti oleh sebuah ingatan yang tak ingin diingatnya.

'... Pindah ke Prancis.'

Mata birunya melebar mendapati ingatan itu. Seperti menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, Naruto mencengkeram erat dadanya sendiri dan tanpa sadar kembali membungkuk. Kedua lututnya pun menekuk dan menempel di dadanya seolah membentuk garis kesendirian. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut tersebut.

"... Prancis itu... jauh ya..." lirihnya

Mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha melebar karena terkejut. Nafasnya hampir tercekat, seketika itu juga ia merasa sesak. Kabar itu... benar?

"Naruto!" panggilnya pada pemuda yang terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya, dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda ini tak menunggu jawaban.  
Disentuhnya dagu Naruto, dan ditariknya wajah itu untuk menatap ke matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," kata Sasuke tanpa keraguan--meski sesungguhnya tak sedikit pun ia tahu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan mereka dari keadaan ini.

Kini giliran sapphire Naruto yang melebar mendengar ucapan itu. Perlahan, Ia sentuh tangan pemuda itu yang berada di wajahnya dan diamitnya. Ia tatap Sasuke lekat seolah berseru 'bawa aku pergi bersamamu!' tapi tidak. Ingatannya kembali pada sosok sang ayah yang menampakkan ekspresi kemarahan padanya. Namun, yang paling membekas dalam ingatannya adalah airmata yang pernah mengalir dari bola mata hijau pria yang dihormatinya itu, juga ingatan akan hubungan yang pernah ada antara pria itu dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"... Sasuke..." Akhirnya hanya nama itu yang terucap dari pemuda pirang itu. Setitik embun menetes dari sudut matanya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"... Pulanglah."

Sasuke tertegun.

Apa-apaan?

Tatapan Naruto tadi... lalu kalimatnya sekarang... kenapa--akh!

"...Baik," ucap Sasuke tanpa emosi, hampir menggertakkan giginya dalam kekesalan, "akan kuturuti, kalau itu maumu. Tapi..."

Ditariknya wajah yg tadinya menunduk itu hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu Sasuke mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat namun penuh dengan emosi--keyakinan, dan keteguhan.  
Dipegangnya rambut pirang itu, mata _onyx_ beradu dengan mata biru.

Dengan posisi itu ia berucap di hadapan bibir Naruto, "Aku akan pergi kali ini... Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku untuk yg kedua kali."

Sasuke lalu melepas pemuda itu dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

Naruto-sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan singkat Sasuke-hanya bisa menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Telinganya menangkap suara langkah pemuda itu yang makin menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terdengar lagi. Setelah yang ada hanya suara angin yang terasa dingin yang menggugurkan daun bunga Satsuki di atasnya, pemuda pirang itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang coklat bunga putih kekuningan itu. Hening sejenak, tak ada suara angin dan tak ada suara rerumputan bergesekan. Pikiran pemuda itu pun tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

_Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini...? Apa itu karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya?  
_

Berpikir bahwa mungkin dengan perpisahan yang akan datang itu akan membuat sang ayah lunak, Naruto seperti kehilangan arah dan tujuan. Seperti bagaimana Ia pernah kehilangan dirinya dulu, perasaan hampa mulai memenuhi hatinya.

"Sasuke..."

_... aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Hari yang cerah dengan burung bernyanyi menyambut pagi. Udara segar yang berisikan embun yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari, membuat suasana hati siapapun bahagia merasakannya. Memulai awal dengan pikiran yang segar adalah hal yang baik demi kelangsungan waktu dengan senyuman. Namun, tidak untuk pria ini.

Namikaze Minato, pemimpin Namikaze Corporation yang bergerak di bidang entertainment atau hiburan yang bergelimangan artis dengan bermacam bakat itu terlihat murung di dalam ruang kerjanya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat kuyup dan di bawah mata hijaunya terdapat kantung hitam pertanda kurang tidur. Satu tangannya terkulai lemas di samping kursi yang Ia duduki sementara yang satu lagi memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Inilah keadaan pria itu kalau sudah berurusan dengan keanehan putera tunggalnya.

Aneh? Benarkah begitu? Jika Naruto seperti itu, lantas Ia apa? Hubungannya dengan pria Uchiha dulu itu disebut apa kalau bukan aneh? Gila kah? Oh, hentikan. Jangan memulai hal itu lagi.

Sudah cukup Ia merasakan pahit dan sakit karena hal 'aneh' itu. Sudah cukup. Jangan sampai anaknya turut merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Jangan! Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi... Yah, seperti yang terlihat. Keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada saat ini. Namun, benarkah Ia? Benarkah tindakan yang dilakukannya ini? Tindakan memisahkan Naruto dan Sa-Akh! Cukup! Kenapa sekarang malah meragukan keputusan yang telah dibuat?

"Permisi, Otou-sama."

Suara yang amat dikenal Minato terdengar dari balik pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Terkuaklah sosok yang kini memasuki ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga. Minato pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan aura tegasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat untuk Naruto. Pria itu tak mau menyambut awal hari dengan pertengkaran. Ia harap puteranya datang ke ruang kerjanya pun tak membuatnya marah.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato. Mata birunya melihat anaknya tersenyum meski terlihat agak aneh.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuanku yang tak sopan padamu kemarin, Tou-sama. Maafkan aku," sesal Naruto pada ayahnya sembari membungkuk. Hal itu malah membuat Minato berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Tak apa. Ayah tahu kau kaget mendengar kabar kepindahan kita. Aku mengerti, Naruto," balas Minato sembari merengkuh anaknya dalam pelukan hangat-yang agak canggung. Pria itu pun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Sudah kau siapkan barang-barangmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatap Minato lekat, "Ya, Tou-sama. Semua sudah beres," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia pun memundurkan dirinya sehingga benar-benar terlepas dari jangkauan sang ayah dan berkata lagi, "Kapanpun berangkat ke Prancis, tidak masalah."

Jawaban yang seharusnya memuaskan itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Minato. Juga senyuman yang tertera di wajah anaknya itu, terlihat begitu hampa.

"Aku permisi, Tou-sama." Naruto pun undur diri-masih dengan 'senyum' di bibirnya. Minato tertegun.

_Tuhan, apa aku salah?_

* * *

Malam telah menjelang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun kepala keluarga sang Uchiha baru saja kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Berbeda dari biasanya, dimana ia bisa terus berjalan hingga mencapai kamar tidur untuk berganti baju dan istirahat, ia malah menemukan wajah serius putra bungsunya tepat di ruang tengah.

"...ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Ayah," ucap Sasuke pelan, dengan mata _onyx_ yang terus mengarah pada mata sang Ayah.

Fugaku tak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa sembari meletakkan tas kantornya. Ia sudah merasa tak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Jarang sekali pemuda ini mau memandangnya tepat di mata saat mereka bicara--dan dengan emosi seperti itu. Emosi yang ia tahu persis apa namanya, tapi tak ingin ia akui sedikitpun... keyakinan.

"Mungkin kita bisa bicarakan nanti kalau Ayah ingin beristirahat dulu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, menyadari bahwa sang Ayah mungkin tak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini saat ini... ataupun nanti.

Sang kepala keluarga menatapnya dan berkata sembari melonggarkan dasinya, "Katakan saja."

Sasuke menunduk sejenak. Meski begitu, tidak ada sedikitpun ragu yang terlihat di wajahnya. Tentu, Fugaku menyadari hal ini karena mata _onyx_-nya tidak juga berlalu dari sang putra. Lalu, hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, didapatinya Sasuke bergerak berlutut, sebelum akhirnya bersujud di kakinya dan berkata, "Mohon batalkan pertunanganku."

Selama beberapa detik, Fugaku terpaku. Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Sasuke berkata--

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang, memecahkan keheningan sekaligus mengejutkan dua orang ini. Masing-masing dari mereka menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati Mikoto Uchiha yang bergetar dalam emosinya. "Kenapa... kau mau memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke, yang masih belum bergerak dari posisi berlututnya, menatap sang ibu tanpa keraguan.

"Aku mencintai orang lain," katanya, terus mempertemukan kedua pasang mata _onyx_ mereka, "jika pernikahan ini dipaksakan..." kali ini Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya, "gadis itu hanya akan tersiksa olehku. Ia tidak akan bahagi--"

Kata Sasuke terpotong oleh satu tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.

Keheningan menguasai ruang ini selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap wanita yang baru saja menamparnya itu. Mata _onyx_ Mikoto bukan lagi berkaca-kaca, air mata jelas mengaliri pipinya saat ini, namun ia masih terus menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Tidak kusangka kau sekurang ajar ini, Sasuke," ucap ibunya penuh getar.

"Ibu--"

"Apa sedangkal itu kau menafsirkan hubunganku dengan ayahmu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menjawab... dan sepertinya Mikoto memang tak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk itu.

"Ayahmu memang masih mencintai dia saat ia menikahiku," ucap Mikoto akhirnya, "tapi tidak... aku tidak tersiksa, meski mungkin saat itu aku memang belum bahagia. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa terus berada di sisinya, Sasuke, dan dia masih mau menerima keberadaanku. Itu sudah cukup," air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi berkulit putih itu, "Sudah sangat cukup... karena aku mencintainya."

Sasuke, dan mungkin juga sang Ayah, tertegun. Hampir tak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Apa? Apa lagi yang bisa mampu dikatakannya?

"Pertunangan kalian tak akan dibatalkan," ucap Mikoto akhirnya, penuh dengan kepastian.

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan ayah, ibu!" tanpa sadar Sasuke berseru, "Aku tidak mungkin... aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan gadis lain sementara dia--"

"Tidak semua hal harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sasuke," potong sang Ayah kali ini. Ya. Tidak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita.

Sejenak, Sasuke hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dalam kekesalan. Bukan kehabisan kata, bukan. Ia hanya sedang mencoba untuk menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat lain yang bisa melukai orangtuanya lebih dari ini. Tetapi... tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa 'kalah' dalam permohonan ini... ia tidak mungkin bisa meraih Naruto jika ia harus ditunangkan sekaligus menikah dengan gadis lain. Tidak bisa.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di atas lantai sembari membalas, "memang tidak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai keinginanku, Ayah. Tapi aku belum bisa berhenti, aku belum bisa melepaskan semuanya begitu saja. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan dia sekali dalam hidupku," sejenak Sasuke berhenti, lalu memandang tepat pada sang Ayah dan melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan dia... seperti ayah melepaskan Minato-san."

Kali ini, satu pukulan mencapai pipinya lagi, membuat Sasuke tersungkur ke atas lantai kayu rumah mereka.

"Fugaku, cuk--"

"Kau tahu apa?" kata Fugaku dingin sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih tersungkur memegangi pipinya, "kau tahu apa tentang kami saat itu? Hentikan rasa sok tahumu itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya! Kau tidak paham bagaimana perasaanku padanya!"

Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku mungkin tidak tahu persis keadaannya... tapi apa ayah tidak merasakan _deja vu_? Aku berada di posisi ayah saat itu... di saat ayah dipaksa untuk berhenti bersamanya, dan--" kata-kata Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokannya saat ia melihat satu bogem mentah kembali terkirim ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri menerima pukulan itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada suara daging yang bertabrakan, ataupun suara tumbukan ke rahangnya. Di saat ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, didapatinya sebuah siluet yang menutupi pandangannya ke arah sang ayah... bayangan dari seseorang yang kini menahan tinju ayah mereka... Uchiha Itachi.

"Ayah sedang lelah," ucap Itachi statis dan perlahan, berusaha meminimalisir emosi yang menguasai di wajah maupun suaranya meski sebutir keringat dingin telah menjalari pipi pemuda berambut panjang ini. "Sebaiknya, ayah dan ibu beristirahat, dan melanjutkan ini nanti..." Itachi memberi penekanan pada potongan kalimat berikutnya, "...dengan kepala dingin."

Tanpa kata-kata lebih, Fugaku melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman putra sulungya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar. Sang istri segera menjejaki langkah suaminya--entah tidak lagi khawatir pada keadaan Sasuke, atau memang masih merasakan emosi yang teramat sangat untuk pemuda itu.

Sepeninggal orangtua mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa saling memandang dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya melemas dan terbaring di atas lantai.

Diremasnya dahi dan rambutnya dengan tangan kiri, dan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia lalu berkata, "...Thanks, aniki."

"Hn." Hanya itulah balasan yang ia dapatkan, sekaligus pula kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya malam ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Update lagi!! XD

Hontou ni gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo(s) juga.

Kyou terburu-buru soalnya.

_Still mind to review? X3_

_Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


	8. Farewell Party

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** K-T (for save)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**[Chapter 8]**

**Farewell Party**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Keesokan harinya di Konoha Gakuen, ruangan kepala sekolah_**

Seorang pria berambut pirang bermata sebiru laut tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kepala sekolah. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hijau muda garis-garis dengan celana panjang hitam. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata sama yang mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis _sweater_ coklat muda dan celana _jeans_. Mereka berada di sana karena ingin memberitahu perihal kepindahan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-san. Saya kemari untuk memberitahu sekaligus mengurus keperluan terakhir putera saya di sini," ucap Minato dengan senyum di bibirnya. Matanya melirik Naruto yang juga menatap kepala sekolahnya dengan senyum. Namun, ada sesuatu di balik senyum anaknya itu.

'Terakhir...?' tanya hati Tsunade segera saat mendengar kalimat orangtua murid baru itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi maksud kalimat anda, Namikaze-san?" balas wanita itu, melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto--beserta senyum anehnya.

"Ah, begini. Saya mendapatkan tawaran dari _Seven Sins Company_ Perancis untuk menjadi _event organizer_. Saya memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana bersama seluruh keluarga. Memang masih seminggu lagi, tapi saya dan keluarga saya butuh waktu untuk persiapan," jelas Minato. "Saya tahu kalau ini mendadak mengingat bahwa Naruto baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sudah tak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Saya ingin berpamitan dengan Anda, Tsunade-san." Naruto berkata dengan nada datar. Namun, 'senyum' itu masih setia di bibirnya.

Sejenak, Tsunade hanya memandang kedua ayah dan anak itu bergantian. Tanpa kata.

"_Well_," gumamnya pada akhirnya, "saya ucapkan selamat, kalau begitu."

Tapi mereka tentu bisa melihat, tak ada senyum di wajah sang Kepala Sekolah.

Minato tersenyum bijak menanggapi wajah yang tak tersenyum itu. "Kalau begitu, Naruto," panggilnya pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, "biar Ayah yang mengurus prosedur kepindahanmu. Kau bisa berpamitan pada teman-temanmu kalau mau," jelasnya. Putera tunggal Namikaze itu 'tersenyum' pada ayahnya.

"Baik, Tou-sama," balas Naruto. Kemudian, mata birunya menatap mata coklat Tsunade. "Terima kasih atas segala bantuan Anda, Tsunade-sama. Maaf kalau kedatangan saya hanya merepotkan Anda," ucapnya dengan senyum. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan senyumannya. Garis melengkung yang bermain di bibirnya itu sama sekali bukan palsu melainkan tulus sepenuh hati. Tak lama, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dengan menyisakan keheningan.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

Pada saat yang sama, di kelas mereka...

Pemuda dengan rambut bermodel _spike_ ke belakang itu duduk manis melihat penjelasan guru mereka di depan, layaknya murid-murid lain yang tengah berada di kelas ini. Sebenarnya tidak. Mata _onyx_ hitamnya terus memandang ke papan, namun tidak pikirannya. Kejadian semalam masih terus berputar di dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana caranya... bagaimana caranya agar pertunangan itu dibatalkan? Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tidak pergi dari Jepang? Ah, bukan, bagaimana caranya agar pemuda itu... tetap berada di sisinya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Saat itulah, keheningan di dalam kelas ini dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu, Sensei."

Terkuaklah sosok pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru tanpa memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Pintu yang tadi dibukanya pun kembali ditutup lalu pemuda itu berdiri di depannya--menghadapi seluruh pasang mata yang kini tertuju padanya.

Kakashi mengangkat alis melihat kedatangan pemuda itu, tetapi belum berkata apa-apa. Melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang, Kakashi sudah bisa menebak apa tujuan kedatangan Naruto kemari--kurang lebih sama dengan pemikiran pemuda lain yang duduk di bangku terdepan, sangat dekat dengan pintu masuk maupun posisi Naruto berdiri. Mungkin ialah satu-satunya pemuda yang kini terpaku di tempat duduknya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang dalam firasat buruknya.

"_Ohayou_, Kakashi-sensei," sapa Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Boleh saya minta waktu sebentar? Hanya sebentar..." _... untuk pamit._

Mata _sapphire_-nya berpendar ke semua penjuru, melihat teman sekelasnya yang belum ia kenal semua hingga sampailah pada satu warna yang selalu ingin dilihatnya.

"Silakan," kata sang Hatake, membalas kalimat pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah saling berpandangan tanpa kata dengan ketua kelas perwaliannya.

Pemuda itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke untuk menatap sang guru. "_Arigatou_," ucap Naruto seraya berjalan menuju meja guru dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Sejenak, keheningan menguasai suasana dalam kelas. Naruto menatap wajah teman sekelasnya satu-satu. Wajah para gadis yang menyukai Sasuke yang menghujatnya saat isu itu tersebar, wajah para murid laki-laki yang juga menghujatnya untuk alasan yang sama, wajah Sai yang menjadi teman pertama untuk menunjukkan area sekolah, wajah Kiba yang begitu berambisi demi mendapatkan posisi ketua klub koran, wajah pemuda yang berambut kuncir tinggi yang pernah 'sengaja' ia usir sewaktu di atap--Naruto belum tahu namanya, lalu wajah Sasuke yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Tak lama, sebuah senyum sendu bermain di bibirnya seraya ia membungkukkan tubuh,

"_Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu. Sayounara_."

Tak ayal, nafas Sasuke hampir tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak ingin menarik udara dalam paru-parunya.

_Kepindahan itu... sudah final?_

Tidak, tidak, ini bukan akhir. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhi—

"Kau akan pindah, Naruto-kun?" tanya seorang siswa memecah tanya murid-murid lain di dalam kelas ini. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun, Sasuke tahu persis Sai adalah pemuda yang bertanya itu.  
"Kemana kau akan pindah sekolah?" lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu, "Perancis," jawabnya, "Tou-sama mendapat tawaran bekerja sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan _entertainment_ di sana," tambahnya. Entah apa telinganya yang salah menangkap dengar, suara-suara terkejut memenuhi ruangan kelas yang berwalikelas Hatake itu.

"Oi, kau mau melarikan diri ya? Seenaknya saja pindah-pindah!" Tiba-tiba Kiba menimpali perkataan Naruto dengan kasar. Entah apa karena ia tak mau kehilangan sumber berita atau apa, yang jelas ia marah mendengar kabar mendadak itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah menganggap pemuda pirang itu sebagai teman meski dalam konteks yang tak biasa.

Untuk kesekian kali hari itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar Kiba. Ia sudah tahu pasti pemuda itu akan menganggapnya melarikan diri. Kalau boleh ia tambahkan, ia memang ingin melarikan diri tapi dengan Sasuke. Bukan ke Perancis atau bahkan tetap di Jepang sekalipun, melainkan ke 'dunia' dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu sedang 'menunggu'… meski tak tahu harus sampai kapan.

Sasuke hampir tidak bereaksi. Ditautkan jemarinya di hadapan wajahnya, sementara mata _onyx _ini terus memandang ke arah pemuda bermata biru itu... hampir tanpa ekspresi, namun pandangannya lekat, seakan ia bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menghilang dari sudut pandangnya.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ lain di kelas ini, juga pemuda yang menanyai Naruto tadi, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sang Uzumaki.

Sai lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu meraihnya.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Namun, tak lama, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan Sai. Tetap, sebuah senyum bermain di bibirnya.

Sai lalu menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu hingga ia meraih pipi Naruto dengan satu kecupan kilat. "Kami akan merindukanmu," katanya--kali ini dengan senyum yang sama sekali tak palsu.

"AAAKKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriakan nyaring itu berasal dari pita suara Kiba. Tangan kanannya menunjuk Sai dengan tak sopan sementara tangan kirinya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya ketika ia mendapati pemuda 'replika' ketua kelas itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada salah satu sisi pipi pemuda pirang yang sepertinya mulai disukainya.

Di lain pihak, Naruto, yang mendapatkan 'kejutan' itu, membelalakkan mata seraya memegang bagian pipi yang masih terasa hangat dengan tangannya yang bebas. Untuk sejenak, pemuda ini bingung akan reaksi apa yang harus diberikan. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah senyum tulus--membalas senyuman yang juga tulus dari pemuda pucat itu. "Begitupun denganku, Sai," balasnya. Mata birunya bergerak ke arah sudut lingkaran matanya hanya demi melihat seorang pemuda lagi yang bertempat duduk persis di samping pintu kelas.

_Apa kau akan tersenyum untukku, Sasuke?_

... Cukup.  
Sasuke tidak butuh melihat atau mendengar yang lebih dari ini.

Pemuda ini berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu segera meraih tangan Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas bersamanya.

Kiba, masih pada posisi berdiri di depan bangkunya, langsung memegang kamera yang digantungkan dilehernya. Diambilnya satu potret Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cepat sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangan lalu ditatapnya hasil gambar itu. Perlahan, sebuah senyum puas merekah di wajahnya.

_GREAT! Mereka akan baik-baik saja._

Kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu berjalan menuju jendela terdekat lalu melompat keluar dan berlari menuju ruang klub--tidak peduli meskipun kelas itu berada di lantai 2, juga tak peduli dengan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Ia memang berambisi menjadi ketua klub koran. Namun, entah kenapa hal itu tak jadi masalah saat ia melihat kedua orang itu. Entah kapan, Ia jadi menikmati 'suasana' dimana ada mereka berdua. Setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir sebagai hadiah perpisahan darinya untuk Naruto--juga sebagai penebusan dosa atas kesalahannya, Kiba bertekad untuk menerbitkan 'berita' yang baru saja ia dapat.

_Let's get all rambo!_

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto, maupun Kiba, kelas menjadi hening sejenak.

"_Yare-yare_~" sang wali kelas membuka suara, ia lalu mengambil absen dan mulai memberi kode, "Uzumaki Naruto, izin. Uchiha Sasuke, bolos. Inuzuka Kiba, bolos..."

Ia lalu memandang salah satu muridnya yang agaknya masih terpaku di depan, memandangi pintu masuk yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Kau mau bergabung, Sai-kun?" tanya Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Aku belum segila itu, Sensei."

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

Dua pasang kaki tengah melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju tempat yang bahkan tak diketahui, melewati lorong-lorong yang pada kedua sisinya terdapat kelas yang masih pada kondisi belajar-mengajar. Terus dan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya sampai di depan tangga.

Atap.

Satu kata terlintas dalam kepala pemuda pirang yang satu tangannya masih bertautan dengan pemuda _onyx_ yang kini mulai menaiki tangga tersebut. Mata birunya menatap lekat punggung sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto sambil meneruskan langkahnya menapaki anak tangga. Tangannya juga terus memegang jari jemari Naruto--tidak keras, namun sama sekali tidak lemah.

Dalam diam, diraihnya pintu menuju atap lalu membukanya. Sasuke baru berhenti setelah mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman erat tangannya pada Naruto, ia berbalik, lalu menatap pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Lekat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap si bungsu Uchiha, tidak sedetik pun melepas pandangan serius mata _onyx_ hitam miliknya pada mata biru yang amat ia kagumi itu, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi... meski itu berarti aku harus menculikmu sekarang."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar. Jujur, ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda berambut raven itu akan berkata seberani itu. Menculiknya berarti membawa dirinya pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, berarti melarikannya, tapi kalau ia mau maka namanya melarikan diri berdua... Berdua! Bukankah itu yang selalu ia inginkan? Tinggal berkata 'ya' maka pergilah mereka. Hanya berdua! Hanya dirinya dan Sasuke! Hany--tidak. Kalau hal itu ia lakukan, dampak terburuk pasti terjadi. Hubungan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha hanya akan menjadi semakin buruk. Kedua pihak akan menghujat satu sama lain dan tidak mengherankan apabila mereka saling berseteru hebat... bisa untuk selamanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menggeleng pelan. "Jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lembut, "itu hanya akan membuat segalanya bertambah buruk..." lirihnya seraya menatap lekat mata _onyx_ di depannya.

"Lupa--" _kan aku... Lu--jangan lupakan aku...!_

Tetesan embun mulai berjatuhan dari bola langit itu. Naruto merasa hatinya sakit, amat sangat sakit.

Melihat Naruto menangis, Sasuke refleks maju mendekat dan memeluk erat pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku--" kalimat Sasuke terpotong sejenak, "tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Naruto." _Aku tidak mampu membiarkanmu pergi... apalagi melupakanmu.  
_

"Aku... tak mau membuat Tou-sama bersedih... tak mau melihat beliau menangis lagi...!" Jerit tangis Naruto tertahan oleh dekapan Sasuke. Tangan karamelnya menggenggam erat kemeja si bungsu Uchiha itu. "Ta-tapi... aku juga tak mau berpisah denganmu lagi, Sasuke!" Dan tangis sunyi itu pun memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi menguasai mereka.

Sakit. Begitu sakit perasaan mereka. Tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghilangkannya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa... sebab, mereka masih belum apa-apa, hanya sebagai pelajar yang masih harus bergantung pada keluarga. Belum punya apa-apa untuk mereka banggakan, untuk mereka pertahankan.

"Bagaimana," ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi tertahan sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan ayahmu? Mungkin saja..."  
Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tahu Naruto paham apa yang ingin ia katakan. Selain itu, ia terhenti karena mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Jika ia tidak bisa meyakinkan keluarganya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia membuat ayah Naruto yakin kepadanya? Kepada mereka?

Tapi... tak ada cara lain. Ia harus mencoba ini.

"Biarkan aku menemui ayahmu," katanya kali ini, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi kalau nanti kau--" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan maksudnya. Untuk dirinya yang sebagai putera sang Namikaze saja kepalan tangan sudah pernah mendarat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena menyinggung hal tabu antara dirinya dan si bungsu Uchiha, bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang memang si bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri?

"Tidak, Sasuke! Aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu!" seru Naruto seraya menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke. "Aku--"

_... tak ingin kau terluka.  
_

Sasuke memandang tepat ke arah mata biru itu. "Tak apa, dobe," katanya, maju mengecup kelopak mata Naruto dengan lembut, "tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Ia lalu melepas pelukan mereka, dan lagi-lagi menuntun Naruto, kali ini untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari Namikaze Minato.

"Kupikir kau ada di kelas untuk mengucapkan _farewell_ pada teman-temanmu, Naruto. Ternyata kau ada di sini... bersama dia."

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk seolah mencegah kedua pemuda yang sudah lebih dahulu ada di sana. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang membuat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ingin bicara denganku, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Minato seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tou-sama..."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, sembari mengeratkan tangannya dengan Naruto, "silahkan duluan, Namikaze-san."

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis melihat jemari yang saling bertautan itu. Menatap lekat mata _onyx_ Sasuke, pria itu pun sedikit mengingat peristiwa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Fugaku. Peristiwa pahit yang terjadi dan yang terekam jelas di mata_ onyx_ pria yang dulu dicintainya. Sama seperti saat ini, dua orang pemuda yang saling mencintai yang berhadapan dengan seorang kejam yang bermaksud memisahkan mereka. Kini, ia lah seseorang yang kejam itu.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu perihal kepindahan kami ke Perancis kan, Sasuke? Oleh karena itu, kuminta kau melepaskan puteraku dan melupakannya," ucap Minato tegas dan berwibawa. Yang diucapkannya nyaris sama dengan yang diucapkan ayahnya, tetua Namikaze, ketika ia dipaksa berpisah dengan Fugaku. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan posisi yang sama dengan ayah yang dihormati sekaligus dibencinya.

"Naruto, ayo pulang!" perintah Minato pada anaknya yang menggeleng pelan.

"Tou-sama, silakan dengar Sasuke dulu."

Minato pun terdiam.

"Namikaze-san," ucap Sasuke, ada permohonan dalam panggilannya, permohonan agar Minato bersedia mendengarkannya.  
Ia sendiri berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak terburu-buru dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sembari menggenggam erat jemari Naruto, dipandangnya lurus mata lautan dari pria berambut keemasan itu.

"Saya minta maaf. Saya minta maaf jika apa yang akan saya katakan ini akan mengecewakan anda. Tapi..." katanya, tanpa mengalihkan semilimeter pun pandangan dari mata pria itu, "...maaf. Saya tidak bisa melepaskan Naruto. Dia terlalu penting bagi saya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menundukkan kepala sembari tersenyum bahagia. Meskipun mati-matian ia berusaha menahan agar senyum itu tak merekah di wajahnya, nyatanya lengkungan ke atas itu bermain di bibirnya dengan sempurna bersamaan dengan rona merah yang mewarnai pipi bergarisnya. Sangat bahagia, ia sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari pemuda yang juga sangat berarti baginya, apalagi kata-kata itu langsung ditujukan pada ayahnya, sang Namikaze. Dan situasi itu bertolak belakang untuk si penyandang nama Namikaze Minato.

Perlahan, Minato maju ke arah kedua pemuda itu lalu berhenti di depan si bungsu Uchiha. Matanya menatap lekat warna _onyx_ di depannya.

"Kalau kau merasa Naruto begitu berharga bagimu, seharusnya kau menghormati keputusanku, Sasuke. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk puteraku, dan aku yakin Fugaku-san juga menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Lagipula," Minato pun beralih menatap anaknya, "Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perancis. Lalu, kau mau berbuat apa?"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke melebar sejenak mendengar penuturan itu. Diliriknya sejenak pemuda pirang di sisinya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran kata-kata sang Namikaze. Cukup memandang sejenak pada Naruto, ia tahu Minato tidak berbohong. Tapi ia juga tahu sesuatu yang mungkin belum disadari Minato.

"Apakah yang terbaik adalah membuat anak Anda memilih jalan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pilih?" ujarnya, kembali menatap sang Namikaze. Tidak ada sedikit pun tantangan ataupun rasa gentar di kedua mata _onyx_ ini. Yang ada... hanyalah permohonan.

"Apakah yang terbaik adalah membuatnya menikahi gadis yang tidak ia cintai?" lanjutnya. Kini Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu 'anak' mana yang sebenarnya tengah ia bicarakan. Beragam emosi berkecamuk di matanya dan ia hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk.  
Hampir.  
Karena nyatanya ia masih memandang sang Namikaze dan meneruskan, "Apakah yang terbaik adalah membuatnya melepaskan kebahagiaannya dan hidup bagai boneka dalam kuasa Anda?"

Setelah mengucap ini, Sasuke benar-benar tertunduk. Separuh dari hatinya berucap bahwa ia sudah harus siap sedia menerima pukulan kemarahan dari orang lain selain keluarganya. Sementara separuh yang lain... hanya berisi satu kata: harapan.

Minato menghela napas, "Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan anakku seperti boneka, Sasuke. Hanya saja, Naruto harus tahu dimana 'posisi'nya," Pria itu pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto yang mana jemarinya masih bertautan dengan Sasuke lalu menariknya lepas, "demikian pula denganmu." Dan pria itu pun membawa puteranya menjauh.

"Tentang menikahi gadis yang tak dicintai, kau bisa belajar mencintainya seiring waktu berjalan. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, sama halnya dengan Hinata," ucap Minato dengan sedikit mendelik Sasuke, "tunangan Naruto," tambahnya.

Seketika, mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Tou-sama! Tunangan? Aku dan Hinata bertunangan?" kagetnya sembari bertahan dari tarikan sang ayah. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengetahui hal ini! Tou-sama, jelaskan pada--"

"Kau akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata, puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang juga teman sepermainanmu dulu!" tegas Minato memotong kalimat Naruto. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ia pun menyeret Naruto menghilang dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha bergerak untuk mengejar kedua ayah anak itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Apa gunanya mengejar jika tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan ayah Naruto?

Kaki Sasuke terpaku. Wajahnya tertunduk dan lidahnya kelu.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa membatalkan kepindahan Naruto? Apa?

**TBC**

Update lagi!! Semakin mendekati akhir ceritaaa~ XD

Hontou ni gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo(s) juga. Kyou akan berusaha untuk meminimalisir kesalahan yang pernah terjadi di chapter sebelumnya.

_Still mind to review? X3_

_Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


	9. Running Away

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** K-T (for save)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**[Chapter 9]**

**Running Away**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Konoha Airport_  
**

Suara hiruk-pikuk menggaung memenuhi tempat ini. Orang-orang hilir-mudik, datang dan pergi tak hentinya, mengingatkan kesibukan yang selalu terjadi di dalamnya. Begitupun dengan sekelompok orang yang berada di depan pintu masuk gedung keberangkatan, sibuk mempersiapkan apa yang harus mereka titipkan di kontainer barang sebelum memasuki pesawat menuju Perancis.

"Yang ini, ini, itu dan yang di sebelah Iruka-kun, nanti ditaruh di kontainer satu ya. Yang ini..." Kushina memilah-milih barang yang akan mereka masukkan. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu tersenyum puas ketika selesai memilih. "_Yosh_!" Ia pun menatap puteranya. "Barang-barangmu hanya itu, Naru-chan?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Naruto hanya berbekalkan satu tas koper berukuran sedang berwarna oranye.

"Ha'i, selebihnya aku tinggalkan di rumah karena aku ingin membeli banyak baju di Perancis nanti," jawab Naruto ringan. "_Daijoubu ka_?" tanyanya polos.

Kushina tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut anaknya. "Kau ini!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan apa-apa yang mau kau beli ya, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum melihat 'anak'nya yang nyengir kuda. "Pasti kau masukkan _Channel_ dan _Gucci_ dalam daftarmu, benar?" godanya.

"Iruka-Nii, aku bukan lelaki yang tergila-gila pada merk feminim itu tahu!" seru Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula aku sudah 18 tahun, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" tambahnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Dirasakannya jemari Kushina kembali mengacak rambut pirang itu.

"Puteraku sudah dewasa rupanya!" goda Kushina.

"Mou, Kaa-san!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Minato, yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarganya menghembuskan napas lega. Ia yakin, keputusan yang ia buat tidak salah. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan keluarganya. Ia yakin, inilah yang terbaik yang bisa Ia lakukan.

Sepertinya mereka tak tahu bahwa tidak jauh dari sana sepasang mata _onyx_ tengah mengamati mereka semua. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengan matanya itu bersandar di salah satu tiang bandara sambil sesekali memandang ke arah keluarga Namikaze.

Jangankan mereka. Ia sendiri masih tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatnya kemari setelah menanyakan hampir setiap perusahan_ travel_ di kotanya untuk mencari tahu tanggal keberangkatan Naruto dan keluarganya. Dan siang ini, ketimbang meneruskan pelajaran—yang bahkan belum dihadirinya—di sekolah, Sasuke malah datang kemari...

...dan berencana mengambil Naruto dari mereka.

Mungkin benar jika mereka mengatakan cinta itu bisa membuatmu gila. Sungguh. Pemegang ranking ke-2 seangkatan sekolahnya ini bahkan tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan setelah membawa Naruto pergi. Tabungannya di bank memang tidak sedikit. Tapi kemana mereka harus bernaung? Haruskah mereka pergi jauh meninggalkan Konoha? Atau--ah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah membawa Naruto jauh dari keberangkatan sialan itu.

Diliriknya senyum Naruto dari jauh.  
Akankah ia bisa tetap mempertahankan senyum itu di wajah Naruto?  
Ia harap begitu.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Minato melihat jam tangannya, "Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum keberangkatan," gumamnya. "Mau makan dulu?" tanyanya pada ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Ide yang bagus! Perutku memang sudah bunyi dari tadi!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau makan ramen, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Di _airport_ tidak ada ramen, asal kau tahu saja," ucapnya lagi saat mendapati Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Kita bisa makan udon kalau kau mau?" Minato mengacak rambut puteranya yang memberinya anggukan pertanda 'ya'. Lalu, mereka pun berjalan menuju restoran dalam _airport_ dengan senyuman di wajah. Yang tak ketiga orang dewasa itu ketahui adalah sinar mata Naruto yang redup yang menatap ke arah luar bandara.

Mata biru Naruto menatap langit yang akan ia lihat dari dekat nanti saat penerbangan. Langit yang akan berbeda sesampainya nanti di negara asing. Betapa ia tak mau meninggalkan negeri ini tapi ia harus.

Harapan bahwa Sasuke akan 'mengambil'nya tidak pernah pudar dari hatinya.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke mulai melangkah mengikuti mereka yang bergerak ke sisi lain bandara. Masih tetap mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari keluarga itu. Ia sedang mencari kesempatan, kesempatan untuk meraih dan membawa Naruto tanpa menimbulkan keributan atau bahkan kepanikan di tempat ini...

Tapi kapan kesempatan itu akan datang?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

"Di sini saja ya?" saran Kushina pada lainnya. Wanita itu pun menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk, diikuti ketiga lainnya.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," ucap Naruto. "Pesankan aku _Unagi Don Buri_ ya!" serunya sambil nyengir kemudian berjalan ke arah toilet yang berada di samping pintu masuk.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Naru-chan! Keburu datang terus dingin makanannya nanti!" sahut Kushina.

"Unaginya panggang atau rebus?" tanya Minato seraya melihat menu.

"PANGGANG!" teriak Naruto sebelum berbelok dan menghilang.

Iruka terkikik, "Selalu semangat ya, Naruto itu."

'Seandainya benar itu diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya,' batin Kushina. Ia tahu betapa berat puteranya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan negeri ini--terlebih Sasuke. Dan benar, di koridor sebelum memasuki toilet, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil _handphone_-nya.

Setidaknya ia ingin mendengar suara pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu sebelum pergi.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu dan kesempatan. Ia segera melangkah menuju tempat dimana Naruto tengah berdiri sendirian, dan meraih tangan yang bebas dari ponsel pemuda pirang itu.

Mata biru pun segera bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_.

Tidak percaya dan kaget. Dua kata itulah yang memenuhi pikiran dan hati Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang sangat ingin ia dengar suaranya kini ada di hadapannya. Nyata, bukan khayalan ketika ia merindukannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar datang seperti yang diimpikannya.

"... Sasuke," ucap Naruto antara sadar dan tidak. _Handphone_-nya terjatuh dari tangannya ketika ia akhirnya memeluk pemuda raven itu erat seakan seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada napas yang diberikan untuknya dari pemuda itu. "Sasuke...!"

Sasuke segera menggerakkan jemarinya ke depan bibir Naruto. "Jangan berisik, Dobe," bisiknya sembari balas memeluk Naruto dan menyentuh rambut pirang, "nanti aku ketahuan."

_Ketahuan? Ah! Jangan-jangan..._

Naruto pun membiarkan dirinya memeluk dan dipeluk Sasuke agak lama sebelum Ia menarik wajahnya. "Mereka sedang sibuk memesan makanan, tenang saja," bisiknya. Mata birunya kembali menatap lembut mata _onyx_ pemuda itu. "Kau datang untuk..." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mungkin saja perkiraannya salah, tapi tadi Sasuke bilang 'ketahuan'. Apa benar...

"Kau datang untuk... membawaku pergi?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pendek sebagai jawaban, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia. Ingin ia membalas kecupan hangat itu tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka tak punya cukup waktu. Sebelum mereka benar ketahuan oleh keluarganya, Naruto pun bertanya pada Sasuke, "Jadi, kemana kau akan membawaku?"

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yang penting kita pergi dulu dari sini," balasnya akhirnya, meraih tangan Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya.

Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya. Ia tak punya ide akan kemana mereka pergi. Namun, selama dirinya bersama pemuda raven itu, ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Mata birunya menatap sekilas tiga orang yang berada dalam restoran yang masih berkutat dengan menu. Ada perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya, tapi tak sedikitpun ia berkeinginan untuk meninggalkan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang terlebih mengetahui bahwa Sasuke duluan yang bertindak. Tidak. Ia takkan kembali pada 'penjara' hidupnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke terus menuntun Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang memadati bandara ini menuju arah yang ia ketahui sebagai pintu keluar utama. Masih ada satu tanya dalam kepalanya... kemana mereka harus pergi?

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana sebenarnya, tapi juga penting bagi mereka. Setidaknya mereka harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan mudah ditebak oleh pihak keluarganya maupun keluarga Naruto. Sayangnya otak Sasuke sedang tidak mampu berpikir ke arah sana sama sekali... ah!

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia tampak berpikir. Ada banyak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sebenarnya, apalagi saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, satu pertanyaan: kemana? Ia tidak bisa sembarangan memilih mengetahui bahwa pikirannya mudah terbaca. Telah terbukti beberapa kali ia 'pergi' mencari 'nii-chan'nya tapi selalu tertangkap dengan mudah oleh 'keluarga'nya. Sekali lagi, kemana?

Tiba-tiba, entah apa yang melintas di otaknya secara tak sengaja, Naruto membayangkan panorama senja yang dulu begitu kerasan baginya. Senja yang membuat hatinya nyaman karena di sampingnya pun ada orang yang Ia sayangi.

"... Oto," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

_Oto?_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulang nama kota itu dalam hati.

Oto. Ya, Oto. Kota tempat tinggal mereka semasa kecil. Kota dimana mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kota yang penuh dengan kenangan indah mereka saat itu, sekaligus pula kota yang sempat dilupakan Sasuke karena keluarganya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan...  
kenangan saat mereka berada di tempat itu.

"Atap Oto-Gakuen, maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum sekaligus seringai tipis.

Dengan cengiran yang kini merekah di wajahnya, Naruto mengangguk sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ping-Pong, Teme! Masih ingat tempatnya kan?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar, "sedikit."

Yaah, mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau menjawab ia hamper lupa sama sekali ketimbang 'sedikit'.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Teme?" Naruto berkata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu tempat kenangan kita kan?" tambahnya lagi, tak rela kalau pemuda _raven_ itu melupakannya dengan mudah.

Kali ini, Sasuke menghela napas, meski tak menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin lupa, dobe," ujarnya, "sayangnya itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu... dan kau juga tahu orangtuaku bersikap seakan kami tak pernah tinggal di Oto. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa kenangan itu bukan sekedar mimpi."

Mata biru Naruto meredup. Ia paham perasaan Sasuke. Dulu, Ia pun nyaris menganggap semua itu hanya mimpi. Namun, pernah suatu malam ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara dengan seseorang mengenai kepindahan mereka dari Oto. Saat itu pula ia kabur dari rumahnya menuju daerah Oto yang memiliki sebuah sekolah megah. Ia pun tersadar, ketika kakinya menapaki atap Oto Gakuen, bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke bukanlah mimpi. Sakit dirasa hatinya menerima kebohongan dari keluarganya. Terlebih, saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa orang yang disayanginya itu sudah mati.

"Aku tahu..." lirih Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun tersenyum, "Tapi, syukurlah itu bukan mimpi." Ia eratkan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke.

Kali ini langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia balas mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Hn. Bagaimana kalau kau memanduku, dobe? Kau masih ingat tempatnya 'kan?"

Naruto mendongak setelah sempat menunduk, "Eh? Ah, iya! Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat. "_By the way_, naik apa ke sana? Taksi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan," balas Sasuke, menuntun Naruto berbelok ke arah tempat parkir di halaman bandara, "naik motor aniki."

Mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam berkilau yang terlihat cukup mencolok di antara kendaraan lain yang terparkir di sana. Diambilnya sebuah helm berwarna biru tua lalu Sasuke menyodorkan benda itu pada Naruto.

Pemuda yang mengambil helm dari tangan Sasuke itu menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Motor besar nan keren hitam berkilau tampak begitu mewah di mata biru Naruto. Ia pun menelan ludah sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak heran... Kalian memang..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kau membawaku sampai ke sana dengan utuh, Teme!"

Sasuke menaiki motornya sambil tersenyum angkuh. "Kau meremehkanku, dobe?" tanyanya sembari menyalakan motor. Ia lalu memasang helmnya yang berwarna hitam, lalu menggerakkan benda itu hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Silahkan menaiki kudanya, Tuan Putri." Nada jahil jelas terselip dalam suaranya kali ini.

"Aku bukan tuan putri, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil memasang helmnya dengan cepat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tak akan menunjukkan kalau ia sempat terpesona ketika Sasuke menaiki motor itu dengan gagah. Tak akan!

"... Sial," lirih Naruto dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar saat mengambil posisi di belakang pemuda raven itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Jangan jadi keren gitu deh..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke, tentu saja, mendengar itu walaupun samar. Dengan sebuah seringai di wajah, dia berkata, "Eratkan peganganmu, Tuan Putri. Kita harus lari secepat mungkin sebelum kerajaan ini sadar putri mereka telah diculik."

Dan dengan itu, mereka melaju cepat meninggalkan bandara.

"AKU BUKAN PUTRI, TEME!"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

"Naruto lama sekali ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" cemas Iruka sambil sesekali melihat ke arah koridor di samping restoran.

"Tenang saja, Iruka-kun. Mungkin Naruto sedang gugup. Ini kan perjalanan pertamanya ke negeri jauh," jawab Minato sambil meneguk ochanya.

"Yah, semoga saja Naru-chan cepat kembali. Makanannya sudah datang tuh," sahut Kushina, menatap Unagi Udon Naruto yang baru datang dan masih dikepul asap.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kok. Aku yakin itu," timpal Minato meyakinkan. "Pasti."

Betapa pria itu tak tahu bahwa keyakinannya berada di ujung tanduk.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Pemandangan yang dirindukan, itulah yang terlintas di kepala pemuda berambut pirang ini. Setelah mengebut dengan kencangnya seakan tak ingin membuang waktu, ia dan seorang pemuda lagi pun tiba dengan sempurna di depan sebuah sekolah megah yang terkesan antik. Suasana yang dulu sangat kerasan bagi mereka yang ternyata memang tak dapat dilupakan, kini menyatu dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Perasaan rindu, sendu, senang, sedih dan kecewa berbaur menjadi satu... entah kenapa.

"Oto... Gakuen..." Naruto berucap seakan terkesima, "kita sudah sampai di Oto Gakuen..." yakinnya pada diri sendiri dan juga pada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sebagai balasan. Ia parkirkan motor sang kakak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap gedung sekolah yang terakhir kali ia kunjungi bertahun lalu itu.

Naruto melepas helm yang dikenakannya dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya berkibar berantakan ditiup angin yang berhembus. Mata birunya masih menatap lekat gedung di hadapannya hingga seulas senyum rindu menghiasi wajah kecoklatan itu. "Rasanya... sudah lama sekali ya," ucapnya pelan, "... hari-hari itu," tambahnya.

"... Ya," jawab Sasuke. Kali ini tak ada gumaman sebagai balasannya. Mata _onyx_ ini beralih dari gedung sekolah ke wajah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

Ah... wajah yang damai itu. Kalau tahu begini, pasti sudah sejak lama ia membawa Naruto ke tempat ini.

"Kelihatannya para murid sedang belajar," ucap Naruto mengira-ngira, "kita harus diam-diam sepertinya," tambahnya. Mata birunya beralih menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Masih ingat jalan rahasia, Teme?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang hampir serupa. Setidaknya kata 'sedikit' yang ia ucapkan barusan tidak bermakna ganda seperti yang ia ucapkan beberapa jam lalu.

Sasuke pun meraih tangan Naruto, dan melangkah bersama pemuda itu menuju bagian belakang gedung. Tempat 'jalan rahasia' mereka.

Melewati pepohonan, semak-semak rimbun yang tumbuh di lingkungan sekolah itu, tujuan mereka hanya satu: tangga besi yang terlupakan--itulah julukan yang diberikan Naruto. Tangga lurus ke atas--yang kelihatan lapuk namun masih kuat sebetulnya--pun akhirnya mereka temukan. Satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka menuju atap tanpa diketahui siapapun... hanya rahasia mereka berdua.

"Ketemu!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang tidak terlalu kencang tapi terdengar antusias. "Tapi..." suaranya mengecil begitu melihat setumpuk seng yang menghalangi jalan mereka, "kita harus pindahkan seng-seng itu dulu," jelasnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, segera maju dan menyentuh salah satu seng. Diperhatikannya seng itu baik-baik sebelum akhirnya memindahkan salah satunya dan berkata, "sepertinya ini tidak dipaku. Jadi mudah dipindahkan."

Seketika, wajah Naruto berubah sumringah. "YOSH! Ayo kita segera pindahkan! Aku sudah nggak sabar lagi mau ke atap!" serunya riang seraya melangkah untuk menyingkirkan seng-seng yang menutupi tangga besi itu. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar terlihat bersemangat melakukannya, seperti anjing yang menggali tanah demi menguburkan tulang yang dimilikinya.

Dengan sebuah senyum simpul, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu segera melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga tidak sabar lagi untuk bisa menginjak kembali tempat itu. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama, akhirnya seng-seng yang menutupi tangga itu pun berhasil disingkirkan.

"YEAH!" seru Naruto. "Akhirnya kita bisa sege--aduh!" Satu jari pemuda pirang itu tergores sebuah bagian yang tajam dari kayu yang terletak tepat di sebelah pegangan tangga terbawah. Telunjuknya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang diduga sebagai darah.

"_Itte_..." ringis Naruto, "kenapa ada kayu di situ?" tanyanya pada seseorang yang tak tentu siapa sembari menekan-nekan jarinya.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat ini. "Dobe," katanya, meraih tangan Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan darah, "yang salah bukan kayunya." Ia lalu mengangkat jemari itu ke hadapan bibirnya, lalu mulai menghisap jari Naruto yang terluka.

"Sa-Sasuke..." lirih Naruto dengan napas tercekat ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke menyentuh lukanya. Terasa perih memang, tapi yang dirasakan pemuda pirang ini bukanlah itu melainkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Wajah kecoklatannya pun memerah karena... entah, mungkin ini yang disebut jatuh cinta yang kedua? _So sweet._

Sasuke tentu menyadari ini. Ia melepas jemari Naruto lalu meludah darah pemuda itu ke tanah. Mata _onyx_ bertemu pandang dengan mata biru dalam sinarnya yang 'unik'.

"Itu baru jarimu, dan wajahmu sudah semerah itu," Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, "entah bagaimana wajahmu kalau yang kulakukan lebih dari itu, dobe."

"TEME MESUM!" seru Naruto sembari mundur menjauh dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "Bi-bisanya kau berkata begitu dalam situasi seperti ini!" protesnya lagi dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

_Kami-sama, berkat Kau yang menyandingkan aku bersama makhluk seperti ini, aku bisa mati jantungan!_

Awalnya pikiran itu adalah untuk mengalihkan debaran hati Naruto. Namun, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin 'meledak'. Kata 'sanding' yang tak sengaja terlintas di benaknya seperti memprediksikan masa depannya dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Masa depan yang belum terpikirkan olehnya.

'Okeh. Aku sudah terlalu melantur. Kami ini masih dalam tahap 'melarikan diri', bisa-bisanya aku berpikir tentang ikatan masa depan! Aakh! Baka!' batin Naruto. Rambut pirang miliknya pun ia acak-acak--bermaksud menyegarkan otak dan memulihkan pikirannya.

Sasuke hampir meledak tertawa melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu. Bisa ia pastikan Naruto memang sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.  
"Sudahlah, dobe," katanya, "otakmu bisa meledak kalau diforsir untuk berpikir keras." Ia lalu meraih tangan Naruto, dan menariknya berjalan pelan ke arah tangga.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke yang menganggap otaknya tak mampu berpikir keras--itulah yang ditangkapnya. Namun, ketika tangan putih pemuda itu meraih tangannya bersamaan dengan senyum kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa diam dan mengikutinya. Dalam diam, Ia berdoa. Semoga senyum itu selalu ada untuknya.

Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati menapaki tangga besi yang lurus ke atas. Memang ada beberapa bagian tangga yang tampak rapuh, namun tak menghalangi kedua pemuda itu untuk terus melangkah menuju tempat yang mereka rindukan yang menyimpan kenangan masa lalu yang terindah. Tempat mereka dipertemukan ketika airmata mengalir dari langit biru menuju samudera, ketika spektrum warna menghiasi dunia dengan keindahannya, ketika gelap membungkus hati dengan keeleganannya, dan ketika jemari bertaut membentuk sayap yang mengatup erat dengan sempurna. Betapa mereka merindukan masa-masa itu.

Dengan mata sebiru lautan, Naruto memandang panorama yang terlihat di atap sesampainya ia di sana. Tak lama, mata itu pun beralih menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya seakan berkata 'kita telah sampai'.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyum melihat pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu tersenyum manis. Ia mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Naruto, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada panorama yang terhampar di hadapan mereka.

Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, mereka bisa menginjak tempat ini lagi. Bersama.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "ayo duduk di sana," ajaknya sembari menunjuk titik tengah bidang datar nan lapang itu. "Kita bisa menunggu senja di sana," tambahnya.

"Hn," balas pemuda itu pendek, sembari melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kita tinggal menunggu dua atau tiga jam lagi."

Naruto mengangguk sembari duduk di sebelah si bungsu Uchiha yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu. Senyum manis masih setia bermain di bibirnya. Perlahan, Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke dan dalam keheningan menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki.

**_Kembali ke Bandara Konoha_**

"Kau menemukannya, Iruka-kun?" tanya Minato dengan terengah-engah.

"Maaf, saya tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun, Minato-san!" jawab Iruka dengan napas yang tak kalah berat.

"Tidak mungkin dia tersesat kan?" sangkal Minato yang masih sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari berharap menemukan petunjuk akan keberadaan puteranya. Tak lama, Ia pun tersentak. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ada apa, Minato-san? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah khawatir. Wanita berambut merah itu melihat suaminya merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel. "Kalau mau menghubungi Naru-chan, percuma saja. _Handphone_-nya tidak aktif," tambahnya.

"Bukan Naruto," balas Minato tegas. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia!"

"'Dia'? Maksudnya..." Kushina masih belum menangkap maksud Minato. Namun, dengan segera Ia mengerti.

"Sasuke?" Yang menduga adalah Iruka yang berwajah syok.

Minato mengangguk. Kemudian, menekan tombol nomor seseorang yang dulu begitu ia sayangi.

**TBC**

Okeh, update. Gimana?

Hontou ni gomen kalo OOCnya keterlaluan! Terus typo(s) juga. Kyou akan berusaha untuk meminimalisir kesalahan yang pernah terjadi di chapter sebelumnya.

_Still mind to review? X3_

_Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


	10. This is a Wrong Mistake

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** K-T (for save)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (main), slight KakaIru & FugaMina

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**[Chapter 10]**

**This is a Wrong Mistake**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Fugaku sedang menyetir mobilnya saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tak sempat melirik monitor _handphone_-nya, hanya bisa memasang _headset_ dengan tangan kiri, dan akhirnya menyapa , "Halo?"

"Halo, Fugaku-san, ini Minato," jawab Minato berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya--panik akan kehilangan anaknya, akan dugaannya benar, juga akan suara yang baru saja beresonansi di telinganya. Pria ini masih merasakan getaran-getaran halus di dadanya ketika mendengar suara berat nan dingin itu. Ternyata, ia memang belum bisa melupakannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Rasa-rasanya Fugaku sempat terpaku sejenak mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Tidak, tidak. Ia hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu.  
"Tidak mengganggu," jawabnya, "ada apa, Minato?"

Minato sempat ragu untuk bicara. Namun, pria berambut pirang ini tak mau membuang waktu dengan percuma. "Fugaku-san, apa saat ini Sasuke ada bersamamu?" tanyanya.

_Kumohon, jawablah 'ya'...!_

"Tidak," jawab Fugaku segera, menutupi perasaan tegang dan tidak nyamannya. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantorku setelah pertemuan dengan salah satu klien. Di jam seperti ini mungkin dia sudah berada di..." kata-kata pria ini terhenti. Ia tahu ada yang salah sekarang. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Minato sempat mengumpat sangat pelan agar Fugaku tak mendengarnya. "Hari ini kami berencana berangkat ke Perancis untuk tinggal di sana," ucapnya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pria Uchiha di seberang. "Ketika kami sedang berada di restoran, Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan _handphone_-nya yang sudah tidak aktif," lanjutnya. Sejenak, ia menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menatap istrinya yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Fugaku-san?"

"... Hn," gumam Fugaku pelan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelan ludah dalam ketegangan. Sasuke... tidak mungkin melakukan ini bukan? Atau...

"Biar kuperiksa dulu," katanya sembari membelokkan mobil ke arah rumahnya--mencari sang putera bungsu.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, Fugaku-san," ucap Minato. Sejenak, ia terdiam kembali, berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Namun, pada akhirnya, pria itu hanya tersenyum hampa yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh pria satunya. Jemarinya pun menutup _fold_ ponselnya, mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Minato-san..." lirih Kushina yang menyadari beban pria itu. Wanita ini tahu seperti apa perasaan suaminya itu sekarang.

_Masih terlalu sakitkah luka di hatimu, Minato-san?_

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Fugaku membisu mendengar suara di _headset_-nya. Ia... ia bahkan tak sempat mengucap apapun tadi.

Sehembus nafas panjang keluar darinya. Cukup sudah. Lupakan dia. Lupakan masalah mereka. Lupakan masa lalu itu. Yang harus mereka urusi sekarang adalah anak-anak mereka.

Pria ini pun segera menambah laju kendaraannya.

**_Kediaman Uchiha_**

Putera sulung Uchiha Fugaku tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah saat sang ayah masuk ke ruang itu dengan langkah yang tenang namun masih terkesan tergesa.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku segera, membuat Itachi segera menutup bukunya--menyadari dengan persis sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi.

"Belum pulang dari sekolahnya," jawab Itachi, "ada apa, Ayah?" Namun, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Dilihatnya sang ayah bergerak memijat dahi sambil memejamkan mata.

Dalam posisi itu, Fugaku akhirnya membuka suara, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar amat letih.  
"Jangan katakan kau meminjamkannya motormu hari ini."

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia terdiam, dan sayangnya Fugaku mengerti itu adalah pembenaran atas kalimatnya barusan.  
Pria ini menghembuskan nafas panjang dan akhirnya menatap putera sulungnya.

"Kalau kau menjadi Sasuke, dan kau melarikan diri dengan--" Fugaku mencoba mencari subjek yang tepat sebagai pengganti nama Naruto... ataupun kata 'kekasih', "--sahabat masa kecilmu, kira-kira kemana kau akan pergi?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat merendahkan pandangannya, mencoba berpikir dari sudut pikir sang adik.

"... Tempat yang jauh," kata Itachi pada akhirnya, "sejauh mungkin dari kota asal... tapi, mungkin juga singgah dulu ke suatu tempat..."

Fugaku memotong sekaligus menyambung kalimat sang putera, "...tempat kenangan semasa kecil."

Kota Oto.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---  
**

"Sejauh itukah mereka pergi?" tanya Kushina pada Minato. Wanita ini ingin menyangkal, tapi dugaan suaminya tak bisa ia tepis begitu saja. Mungkin Naruto memang 'pergi' bersama Sasuke ke kota tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Bagaimanapun juga kota Oto adalah tempat kenangan sekaligus 'pemisahan' mereka. Tempat terbentuknya suatu kesalahan yang salah.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mempercayainya. Namun, semua petunjuk mengarah ke sana," lirih Minato. "Tinggal menunggu kabar dari Fugaku-san. Berharap saja Sasuke ada di rumahnya," tambahnya.

Melihat pria yang pernah menjadi seniornya, Iruka merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Seandainya... seandainya ia tak menceritakan masa lalu itu pada Naruto, mungkin saja hal ini takkan terjadi. Namun, justru hal itulah yang menjadi 'tugas'nya. Apakah ada cara untuknya menolong? Menolong 'anak'nya... juga dirinya?

_Kakashi, aku membutuhkanmu saat ini..._

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Mobil berukuran standar yang berwarna hitam itu meluncur mulus di atas jalanan, jalanan panjang lurus menuju kota yang berjarak hampir tiga ratus kilometer dari Kota Konoha; Kota Oto. Penumpang mobil hanyalah dua orang, termasuk sang pengemudi. Pengemudi yang memegang setir, Itachi, sesekali melirik ke arah sang ayah yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu tengah memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga kiri, menunggu sambungannya diangkat oleh seseorang.

Ponsel Minato berbunyi setelah dirasa sekian lama. Dari Fugaku. Pria berambut pirang itu pun segera mengangkatnya, berharap semoga kabar yang akan diterimanya baik.

"Halo, Fugaku-san?"

"Minato," balas Fugaku segera, "Sasuke belum sampai ke rumah. Aku telah menelpon Kakashi dan katanya ia tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju Oto. Aku akan mencoba mencari mereka di sini. Kau dimana?"

"Ternyata benar..." lirih Minato lelah.

_Kami-sama tak mendengar doaku._

"Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu untuk mencari mereka di sana. Saat ini aku masih berada di bandara, sebentar lagi berangkat menuju kota Oto," jelasnya pada Fugaku. Ia terdiam sejenak, masih berpikir apakah mereka harus mencari bersama atau tidak.

"Hn," balas pria ini di ponselnya, "mungkin ada baiknya kita mencari mereka bersama."

Seperti membaca pikirannya, Minato sedikit terkejut akan ajakan Fugaku. Memang mudah menebak pikirannya seperti apa yang pria Uchiha itu lakukan dulu, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau pria itu masih... Ah! Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Baiklah," ucap Minato pada akhirnya. "Kita bisa bertemu di depan gerbang kota Oto kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ya," balas Fugaku lagi, sebelum akhirnya diiringi dengan jeda sejenak. Haruskah ia mengucap salam--ah, sudahlah.

"Sampai jumpa, Minato."

Dan Fugaku memutus sambungan sebelum mendengar balasan apapun dari pria yang lain.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Minato terkejut dengan intensitas yang luar biasa. Kata-kata itu... kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Fugaku kepadanya... kata-kata yang tidak ia sangka akan ia dengar lagi untuknya. Tentu harusnya hal itu menjadi suatu hal yang wajar bagi orang lain, tapi ini... sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya.

_Sampai jumpa, Minato.  
_

Kata-kata yang seakan memberinya sebuah 'tanda'. Tanda yang tentunya ia yakin hanyalah pikirannya semata.

_Ah, sial! Berhentilah berpikir begitu, Minato! Ingatlah kalau orang itu sudah berkeluarga! Ia bukan milikmu lagi... bahkan tak pernah menjadi milikmu...  
_

Seulas senyum sendu menghiasi wajah Minato. Seraya kembali menutup _fold_ ponselnya, ia pun berkata dengan lirih,  
"Sampai jumpa, Fugaku-san..."

Mata biru lautnya pun kembali menatap Kushina dan Iruka. Dengan tegas ia berkata, "Kita menuju gerbang kota Oto sekarang juga."

Namun, ketika itu, _handphone_ milik Iruka berbunyi dan memberitahunya untuk segera kembali ke _Konoha University_—tempatnya bekerja sambilan sebagai asisten dosen selain di Konoha Gakuen. Dan ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti tuntutan pekerjaannya. Minato dan Kushina mengerti hal itu. Karenanya, yang pergi ke Oto tinggallah mereka.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Gerbang Kota Oto_**

Sebuah mobil _Benz_ tampak memarkirkan dirinya pada ruang yang telah tersedia. Dari dalam—setelah mobil itu berhenti—keluarlah dua orang yang merupakan pemilik mobil tersebut. Mereka bergegas menemui dua sosok yang telah menunggu di depan mobil mewah lainnya.

"Fugaku-san," sapa Minato, "Itachi-kun," tambahnya segera ketika mendapati bahwa ada si sulung Uchiha di sebelah sang kepala keluarga. Rasanya aneh sekali setelah sekian lama tak bersua, ia bertemu kembali dengan pria yang pernah menjadi satu-satunya dalam hatinya. Sedikit canggung pria pirang itu rasakan bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang semakin menderu.

"Minato," Fugaku membalas, "Kushina," seperti Minato tadi, Fugaku pun segera menambahkan sapaan untuk wanita yang sedang bersama Minato. Pria _stoic_ ini merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan sang Namikaze: canggung dengan detak jantung tak beraturan. Tapi tetap saja, wajah kerasnya takkan retak oleh hal semacam itu.

"Apa Anda tahu kemana kira-kira mereka singgah, Fugaku-san?" Kushina lah yang bertanya karena ia mengetahui perasaan suaminya yang sedang goyah.

"Oto Gakuen," dari pihak Uchiha, Itachi lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan sang ayah. Dan menurut pendapatnya, ayahnya dan Minato harus berbicara empat mata untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, bukan dengan menghindari satu sama lain.

"Oto Gakuen…?" Minato mencoba mengingat kembali. Dan ya, pria itu ingat bahwa dulu Naruto sering bermain di sana. "Baiklah, kita berangkat ke sana sekarang!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Minato-Ji-san, apa kau akan tetap pergi ke Perancis?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya sang paman terdiam sejenak karena pertanyaan itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, berarti kalian harus mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Kushina menjawab Itachi setelah menangkap pesan yang diberikan untuknya secara tidak langsung. Wanita itu pun beralih pada suaminya, "Aku akan kembali ke bandara untuk mengurus penerbangan selanjutnya. Bagaimana kalau Minato-san ikut mobil Fugaku-san?" tawarnya kembali—otomatis membuat Minato terkejut.

Yang terkejut bukan hanya Minato, melainkan Fugaku juga. Pria itu mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak karena tingkah putera sulungnya dan istri dari pria yang dulu dicintainya. Rasanya mereka—dirinya dan Minato—sedang digiring memasuki sebuah permainan yang mencurigakan. Dan pria itu lebih terkejut lagi dengan jawaban Minato yang menyetujuinya.

_Sebenarnya… ada apa?_

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**_Atap Oto Gakuen_**

"Sebentar lagi senja..." ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap lembayung kemerahan di hadapannya. Mata birunya tak lagi merefleksikan langit yang senada dengan warna itu melainkan lebih ke warna favoritnya. "Rasanya... aku rindu sekali..."

Sekian lama tak merasakan kebersamaan dirinya dan Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi suatu hal yang wajar membuat Naruto seakan menghirup udara kebebasan. Memang kebebasan itu selalu ada dalam dirinya-mengingat ia adalah pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan yang bertanggung jawab-namun, kebebasan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kebebasannya bersama pemuda itu. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang selalu disayanginya, yang selalu dicarinya dan kini ditemukannya.

Benar jika berkata sekarang mereka telah bebas. Namun, kebebasan ini pun mereka yang menciptakan sendiri dengan tidak mengindahkan aturan-aturan yang berlaku yang diciptakan untuk mereka patuhi. Kebebasan ini masih dalam tempo yang singkat, yang pastinya akan membuat mereka kembali pada kekangan tempat mereka berasal.

Seandainya kebebasan sejati sungguh mereka miliki...

"Hatsyih!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Ia lupa untuk memakai baju hangat sebelum berangkat tadi--hanya berbekalkan kemeja krem yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendengus melihat kecerobohan pemuda ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berniat melakukan perjalanan ke Perancis dengan baju setipis ini? Tapi ia tentu sadar benar ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak Naruto pergi tanpa sempat mengambil barang-barangnya?

Sasuke pun segera melepas mantel yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi seragam sekolahnya saat di bandara tadi. Disampirkannya benda itu di bahu Naruto, lalu ia menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Ia tatap mata _onyx _sang Uchiha sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri dalam dekapannya. "Hangatnya..." ucapnya pelan masih dengan selengkung senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke tak membalas apapun. Ia hanya mempererat dekapannya pada pemuda itu, menikmati kehangatan yang didapatkannya dari kedekatan tubuh mereka. Bukan, bukan hanya tubuh. Rasa-rasanya jiwanya juga ikut menghangat bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, pada mereka, jika mereka harus terpisah jauh. Ia tak mampu membayangkannya.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma unik Naruto yang menguar ke hidungnya. Sebuah doa teriring untuk Yang Maha Kuasa:  
_Hanya dia, cukup dia saja. Jangan pernah ambil dia dariku..._

Bagai satu jiwa yang terbagi dua, Naruto pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Kebersamaan dan kedekatan ini semoga menjadi abadi. Walau tak ada yang abadi dalam hidup ini, pemuda itu berharap paling tidak mereka mencicipi hidangan yang sama dalam piring yang sama pula: hidangan kehidupan. Setelahnya, jiwa yang selamanya takkan terikat itu dapat mengenang dan membentuk sebuah jalinan cita yang bertautan.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidup ini?" tanyanya. "Harapan... cita-cita apa yang belum kau raih?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Memangnya kau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku bukan dobe, Teme!" ketus Naruto sambil menonjok pelan bahu pemuda _raven_ itu. "Lagipula aku duluan yang bertanya, jadi kau yang jawab duluan!" lanjutnya.

Seulas senyum tulus hampir muncul di wajah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Dipandangnya dalam-dalam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, dan ia berkata, "Hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini..." ia lalu bergerak maju dan mengecup kening Naruto sekilas, "...hidup bersamamu sampai aku mati, Dobe."

Keinginan yang dalam, harapan yang seperti membumbung ke angkasa. Namun, permintaan dan doa yang sama dengan yang dipanjatkan pemuda pirang ini. Seketika, Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah sepakat untuk memohon sebuah permintaan yang sama, Teme," ucap Naruto lembut. "Permintaanku adalah kembali bertemu dan bersandingan denganmu meski maut menjemput."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Ia balas memeluk pemuda itu erat, dan mengelus rambut pirang lembut Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa kau katakan selain 'hn', Teme?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada becanda.

Sasuke malah membalas, "Hn." Kali ini, memang sengaja. Pemuda itu lalu memegang dagu Naruto, mempertemukan pandangan mereka dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya meraih bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Pemuda pirang itu sempat terkejut. Namun, dengan cepat ia pulih lalu membalas ciuman Sasuke setelah memejamkan mata birunya. Lengan yang masih melingkari leher pemuda _raven_ itu menguat seraya memeluk lebih dekat hingga nyaris tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Bagai bersatu, Naruto merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke juga mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto. Ia bukan orang yang pandai bersikap lembut, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba memperlakukan Naruto begitu. Disembunyikannya kedua iris _onyx _di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam, sebisa mungkin mengirimkan kata-kata cinta tak terucap lewat kecupan hangat mereka.

Tak terbayang akan bagaimana Naruto nanti jika hidup terpisah dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Segala yang pernah ia rasa darinya; sentuhan hangat, kalimat pengharapan, nama kesayangan, tatapan memikat, semua akan menghilang seketika. Keberadaan yang terkasih akan memudar dan lenyap tanpa bekas seiring waktu berlalu. Kenangan yang terpatri dalam diri akan terkubur oleh memori yang akan ganti merasuki. Hati hangat yang utuh pun perlahan akan membeku hingga akhirnya retak lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan bahkan tidak ingin ia bayangkan.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia bergerak sedikit maju hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto. Masih menutup mata, ia berkata, "_I love you, Dobe. I really, really do_."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata itu. Pengakuan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sungguh membuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Bagai terhipnotis, pemuda pirang itu hanya mampu memandang tepat pada kelopak mata yang masih menutup erat.

"... Katakan lagi," ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Embun mulai menggenangi langit birunya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan pandangannya bertaut erat dengan mata biru langit yang mulai basah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sasuke, maju dan mengecup kelopak mata Naruto yang berembun, "sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sejak pertama aku mengenalmu saat itu."

Sebutir air mata jatuh menetes mengaliri pipi bergaris Naruto ketika ia memejamkan matanya--merasakan kecupan hangat Sasuke pada kelopak basah itu. Terasa hangat pun membahagiakan. Rasa-rasanya ia bisa meleleh saat itu juga.

"... Kau tahu aku ini bodoh kan?" Naruto berucap. "Aku hanya menganggapmu kakak sewaktu kecil dulu. Namun, ternyata aku salah..." lanjutnya.

"Aku pun... mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Terdiam sejenak sebelum sedikit tertawa, Sasuke berucap, "Aku tak memanggilmu 'dobe' tanpa alasan, 'kan?" Seringai geli sekaligus mengejek mulai terbentuk di wajahnya--setidaknya Naruto pasti tahu ia hanya bercanda. Karena yang menyusul setelahnya adalah sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuh pemuda pirang itu, lengkap dengan sebuah kalimat, "tetaplah berada di sisiku, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia dalam dekapan itu. "Kau tahu persis apa jawabanku, Teme," balasnya seraya menyamankan dirinya.

Langit senja mulai tergantikan oleh langit malam yang menempati posisi sebagai pelaksana tugas berikutnya. Angin dingin pun mulai meramaikan suasana, mengibaskan dedaunan seperti mengajak menari. Koar burung-burung yang melintasi cakrawala pun turut memeriahkan nyanyian malam yang sunyi.

Masih di bawah langit yang sama, sepasang mata laut dalam memandang dua sosok pada lingkup keheningan. Sehembus napas terdengar lelah keluar dari pria yang nyaris serupa dengan salah satu dari pemuda tersebut. Jemari kecoklatan yang memiliki satu lingkaran _silver_ pada jari tengah bagian kiri menyisir helaian pirang yang ia miliki. Bibir kemerahannya pun berucap pelan, "Naruto..."

Pria lain yang berada tepat di sisi pria yang pertama, mengalihkan pandangan dari putranya, Sasuke, ke arah ayah dari Naruto itu. Tak ada kata-kata, hanya pandangan hampir tanpa ekspresi—yang entah berarti apa.

Adegan demi adegan beberapa menit lalu yang disaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri rasanya masih berulang di dalam kepalanya, mengingatkannya pada kisahnya sendiri di masa lalu... Kisah pahit yang tak dipandang karena dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Kisah yang terpaksa berhenti karena keluarga mereka. Sekaligus pula kisah yang dipaksa mati oleh tangan mereka sendiri.

Kalau begini... apa bedanya ia dan Minato dengan keluarga mereka? Fugaku tak habis pikir. Dulu ia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia justru bersikap layaknya keluarga yang ia caci maki di dalam hati saat ia dipaksa melepaskan Minato--bukan, saat ia dengan terpaksa melepaskan Minato.

Dan apa yang ia dapatkan setelah itu?  
Kehancuran sempurna.  
Kehancuran sempurna yang ditutupinya di balik kesempurnaan.

Fugaku sadar, Sasuke akan jadi sama sepertinya jika ia memaksa. Dan... apa ia mampu... apakah ia masih mampu melakukan hal yang keji sama pada darah dagingnya sendiri?

Helaan nafas panjang keluar darinya. Apakah ini 'permainan' yang dimaksud si sulung Uchiha terhadap dirinya dan Minato?

Meski tak diungkapkan dengan gamblang, pria bermarga Namikaze itu pun berpikiran yang sama dengan sang Uchiha. Apakah ia harus mengalami hal yang menyesakkan itu lagi? Apakah kini ia harus menjadi seseorang yang menghalangi kasih sayang sejati yang begitu jelas terpampang di hadapannya? Tidak. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Rasa sakit yang dulu ia rasakan ketika dipaksa--terpaksa meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya membuatnya cukup mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Meskipun harus memilih di antara dua pilihan yang ada: wajar dan tabu, ia lebih menyukai sesuatu yang memang nampak kebenarannya dari mata hati yang masih terlalu polos itu.

Mata biru lautnya kini menatap sosok pria yang berada di sampingnya. Menatap lekat tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dalam keheningan.

Fugaku balas menatap mata sebiru lautan itu, mata dari pria yang dulu dicintainya--atau mungkin memang masih dicintainya. Perlahan tapi pasti, topeng tanpa ekspresi yang ia pasang runtuh di hadapan Minato. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, selalu begitu.

Fugaku akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan berkata lirih, "Mungkin kita salah."

Tiga kata yang ia yakin Minato pahami maksudnya.

Sejenak Minato memejamkan mata sebelum kembali menatap warna malam itu. Kali ini terpancar jelas kesedihan juga kasih sayang dari bola mata itu. Hal yang lama ia pendam di hatinya yang akhirnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Selengkung senyum sendu pun merekah di wajahnya.

"Bukan salah kita, Fugaku-san, tapi aku. Hanya aku yang bersalah dalam hal ini," ucap Minato lembut. "Akulah yang dulu menghentikan apa yang terjadi di antara kita... Kini, lagi-lagi aku akan berbuat suatu kesalahan... Suatu kesalahan yang hendak menutupi sebuah kesalahan yang salah..."

Tidak perlu berkata banyak, Minato tahu bahwa pria itu mengerti setiap arti perkataannya. Kalimat tersirat dalam suratan yang terucapkan dengan begitu sederhana. Kalimat yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya yang sebenarnya masih dirasakannya hingga sekarang. Kalimat kasih sayang yang seolah mengukuhkan sebuah perasaan untuk selamanya.

_Aku masih mencintaimu._

Kesalahan yang salah.  
Satu kalimat yang sangat menggambarkan apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di masa lalu maupun saat ini. Ya, kesalahan yang salah.

Fugaku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Betapa ia ingin meraih tubuh pria ini dalam dekapan hangatnya, memberitahukan isi hatinya, perasaan yang ia anggap telah mati namun ternyata masih terus hidup di dalam hatinya hingga kini.

Tapi Fugaku sadar, mereka sudah terlambat. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini... hanyalah mencegah kesalahan yang hendak menutupi kesalahan yang salah itu untuk yang kedua kali... demi melindungi hati dan jiwa anak-anak mereka.

Tanpa terduga, Minato menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya yang telah lama hilang pada Fugaku. Selama ini ia menganggap 'senyum' itu akan kembali menyakitinya karena mengingatkannya akan kenangan dulu itu. Namun, kini ia merasa lega dapat menyunggingkan cengiran itu pada orang yang masih disayanginya.

"Selanjutnya, apa kau ada acara, Fugaku-san?" tanya Minato pada pria Uchiha itu tiba-tiba. "Kushina sedang mengurus keberangkatan kami yang ternyata esok hari. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke _Ciel Ichiraku Café_?" tawarnya. "Aku rindu merasakan _Moccachino latté_ buatan Ayame dan ramen-nya Teuchi-san."

Minato memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke Perancis bersama Kushina. Namun, dengan waktu 'berkumpul' yang lebih lama dengan sang Uchiha, mungkin ia berencana untuk menitipkan putera tunggalnya untuk sementara. Atau selamanya... mungkin.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang Uchiha yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu. Ternyata kemampuan Minato untuk membuatnya tersenyum belum hilang juga sampai sekarang.

"Ide bagus," jawabnya.

Fugaku mencoba mengusir jauh-jauh helaan nafas panjang yang hampir dikeluarkannya. Hanya tersenyum tipis pada pria berambut keemasan itu dan berbalik ke arah tangga menuju ke bawah.

"Minato," ucap Fugaku pelan, menoleh ke arah pria yang telah berada di sisi belakangnya, "sekali ini saja." Tangan kirinya terulur ke arah pria berambut pirang itu, menunggu orang itu menggapai dan meraihnya.

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, pria Namikaze itu mengerti betul apa maksud 'sekali ini saja' dari sang Uchiha. Namun, ia tak meraih tangan yang terulur itu. Malahan ia langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Fugaku untuk memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seolah melepas rindu yang selama ini kerap dipendamnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak seperti ini. Layaknya _dé javu_... bagai kembali pada 'masa lalu' yang ia tahu sudah jauh terlampaui. Ia paham bahwa ia tak boleh merasakannya lagi. Tapi... untuk sekali ini... sekali ini saja, biarkan ia tenggelam dalam perasaan murni yang dulu ia miliki. Perasaan cinta pada seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha melebar sejenak mendapati reaksi dari pria yang satu. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, ia bisa menguasai kembali dirinya dari rasa terkejut, Fugaku balas memeluk erat Minato, mengungkapkan segala kata yang tak terucap lewat pelukan hangat mereka.

Sekali ini saja, biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu yang seharusnya telah hilang.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**TBC**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

YEY! XD _Update_ lagi~

_Gomen_ kalo banyak _typo(s)_ lagi en OOC yang keterlaluan. Penasaran Itachi kemana abis nganter Fugamina? Dia langsung pulang karena pengen ngebiarin FugaMina bicara dulu. Kalau mau pulang, Fuga tinggal nelpon Itachi supaya ngejemput. Gitulah…

_Chapter_ depan udah tamat euy~

_Still mind giving us review? Just don't waste your time for leaving us flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	11. An End for a Beginning

**A Naruto Role Play by Chiaki Megumi/Ange la Nuit and Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** K-T (for save)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (main), slight FugaMina

**Warnings:** AU, ShoAi, Yaoi, possible OOC. Don't like don't read, key?

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

**[Chapter 11]**

**An End for a Beginning**

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda yang kini tengah memeluk dari belakang, Naruto menatap langit yang perlahan melukiskan nyawa malam. Warna kejinggaan perlahan menghilang dari horizon cakrawala digantikan oleh warna laut yang menghitam. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berambut pirang ini meraih sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Jemarinya mengutak-atik benda yang berada dalam genggamannya-ponsel-mengubahnya dari posisi mati menjadi menyala. Tak lama setelahnya, penyandang marga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, Sasuke, setelah ini, kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak langsung membalas pertanyaan itu. Ia sendiri masih ragu kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kita akan mencari penginapan dulu," katanya pada akhirnya, "aku tidak punya kenalan di sini."

"Hmm, penginapan ya..." Naruto mengulang satu kata yang telah Sasuke ucapkan, "bagaimana kalau ke _Ciel Ichiraku_?" tawarnya. "Selain sebagai _café_, tempat itu juga merangkap sebagai losmen. Lagipula, dulu kita akrab dengan Teuchi-Oji-san kan?"

Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat nama itu dalam kepalanya.

"Tempatmu makan ramen waktu itu, dobe?" Sasuke memastikan. "Ide bagus. Semoga saja mereka masih buka sampai sekarang."

Seketika Naruto merekahkan senyum lebar. "YOSH! Kalau begitu ayo!" ajaknya dengan semangat sembari menarik Sasuke setelah ia berdiri. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan ramen nih!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Semoga saja senyum konyol Naruto itu bisa terus dilihatnya hingga nanti.

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali menuruni tangga besi 'terlupakan' Oto Gakuen dan melompati gerbang yang ternyata sudah ditutup. Segera mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang telah mereka sebutkan tadi. Tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah itu, hanya tinggal berbelok ke gang yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tampaklah sebuah resto bertuliskan _'Ciel Ichiraku Café & Losmen'_-yang kelihatan lebih besar dari terakhir mereka lihat dulu. Wajar, 12 tahun telah berlalu semenjak saat itu... meninggalkan begitu saja kenangan-kenangan indah di dalamnya.

"Wah, Teuchi-Oji-san sudah berjuang keras sepertinya," kagum Naruto-masih melihat etalase resto itu. "Entah kenapa jadi deg-degan..." tambahnya.

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia hanya terus melangkah sembari mengamati tempat itu. Entah kenapa, restoran ini justru terasa hampir benar-benar asing. Yang bisa digalinya dari ingatannya dulu tentang tempat ini hanyalah wajah Naruto-dan mulut yang penuh ramen.  
Sasuke hampir menyeringai memikirkan kemungkinan fakta ini: apa dulu dia hanya terfokus pada wajah Naruto yang sedang makan ketimbang tempat makan mereka sendiri?

Entahlah!

Naruto membuka pintu geser resto itu perlahan. Ia pun menyibakkan tirai kain yang bertuliskan '_Irrasshaimase_' yang digantung pada kusen pintu masuk. Dengan wajah sumringah, Naruto menyapa seseorang yang tengah berada di balik meja _single_.

"Teuchi-Ji-san, apa ka-" Kalimatnya terhenti bersamaan dengan mata birunya yang membelalak lebar. Di depannya terpampang sesuatu-seseorang, tidak, dua orang yang membuatnya menahan napas. Dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ia-dan Sasuke tentunya-temui saat ini.

"Otou-sama... Oji-sama..."

Fugaku segera menoleh mendengar suara tercekat itu. Mata _onyx_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto sebelum akhirnya beralih ke arah sepasang mata _onyx_ lain milik seorang pemuda, putra kandungnya.

Dalam diam, kedua kerabat ini hanya saling menatap. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara Fugaku memang belum berminat untuk membuka mulut atau bahkan mengubah tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Oh, Naruto dan Sasuke rupanya," Minato berkata menggantikan Fugaku yang masih diam. "Ternyata kalian juga masih ingat tempat ini ya," tambahnya sembari melambaikan tangan dengan santai seperti mengajak kedua pemuda yang masih mematung di depan pintu itu untuk bergabung dengan dirinya dan Fugaku.

Naruto tercengang. Bagaimana mungkin... bagaimana mungkin ayahnya begitu ringan melambaikan tangan mengajak mereka bergabung... dengan wajah santai pula? Apa gerangan yang telah terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sedang mencari dirinya yang 'menghilang' tiba-tiba?

"Jangan bengong saja, nanti ayam tetangga mati loh," ujar Minato becanda.

Kelakar? Ayahnya yang sudah sekian tahun terlalu formal itu mengeluarkan kelakar? Oh, Kami-sama, jangan-jangan pria yang ada di sana bukan ayahnya! Apa dunia sudah mau tamat?

Sasuke tidak kalah terkejut, sementara Fugaku hampir tak bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi wajah mereka. Yah, tentu saja mereka bingung. Tentu mereka bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka bukan dimarahi atau dipisahkan lagi? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan besar untuk kedua otak muda itu.

"Duduklah dulu," ucap Fugaku, "kami pasti akan menjelaskannya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menelan ludah. Ia masih was-was apa yang akan kedua pria itu lakukan sebenarnya. Benarkah hanya duduk dan bicara? Apa bukannya mereka akan menceramahi tentang betapa salahnya hal yang mereka lakukan? Kemudian memaksa mereka berpisah lagi? Apa ini jebakan?

Sepertinya pemikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu terbaca dengan mudah oleh Minato. Pria yang juga berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang kami rencanakan hanya dengan mematung di sana, Para Pemuda," sahutnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk percaya pada ayahnya.  
Sungguh, ia lupa kapan terakhir sang ayah bersikap setenang ini untuk urusan Naruto. Dan ia yakin ketenangan kedua pria dewasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu ataupun buruk.

Digenggamnya bahu Naruto, dan dipandanginya mata biru langit itu-meyakinkannya untuk percaya.

Sejenak mata biru Naruto menatap lekat mata oniks Sasuke. Setelahnya, ia hanya menghembuskan napas kemudian tersenyum. Yah, kalau pemuda yang disayanginya itu memintanya untuk percaya, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Lagipula, ia penasaran. Ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan kedua pria di meja no.7 itu.

Sasuke yang mengetahui pasti apa jawaban sang kekasih segera meraih jemari Naruto dan menuntunnya melangkah perlahan mendekati meja kedua pria itu.

Melihat bahwa memang tak ada celah di antara kedua pemuda yang kini berjalan berdampingan itu, Minato tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sedih karena mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, namun juga senang sebetulnya mengetahui betapa gigih puteranya mempertahankan seseorang yang berharga. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tetap mempertahankan Fugaku, mungkin ia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tentu pula tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Tidak. Ia lebih tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto merupakan harta karun baginya. Layaknya Fugaku dan Kushina, Naruto adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia akan merasa sangat berdosa kalau membuat orang yang disayanginya menderita. Ia telah membuat puteranya menderita selama beberapa tahun ini. Ia tak ingin lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk menerima keadaan ini.

Begitu pun Fugaku. Ketimbang membayangkan Sasuke harus melewati hari-hari menyakitkan yang telah dilaluinya, ia memilih menyerah.

Yah, semoga saja Mikoto bisa mengerti nantinya. Tentu, Fugaku kini akan melakukan apapun agar wanita yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama lebih dari 20 tahun itu agar bisa menerima keputusannya ini.

"Teme," panggil Naruto pelan-masih berjalan dengan begitu pelannya menuju meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan namun dekat dengan jendela luar, "kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari Tou-sama dan Oji-sama nggak?" tanyanya. Ekspresinya melembut secara perlahan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menyetujui. Ada yang berbeda. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sepertinya..." Naruto kembali memulai perkataannya, "baru kali ini setelah sekian lama... aku melihat ekspresi Tou-sama yang tanpa beban..." ucapnya. "Aku... senang melihatnya."

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam lagi, kali ini benar-benar mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto... untuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa kami perlu 'menjemput' kalian agar bisa bergerak lebih cepat?" suara Minato yang setengah mengejek terdengar seakan lelah menunggu kedua pemuda itu. "Tidak masalah sih... meskipun rasanya malas juga," tambahnya sembari menopang dagu.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Nggak usah, Tou-sama!" serunya. Langkahnya kini ia percepat-bersamaan dengan dirinya menarik Sasuke hingga sampai ke meja no.7 itu. Pemuda pirang itu pun mendudukkan Sasuke di sebelah sang Uchiha senior lalu ia sendiri di sebelah sang Namikaze senior. Lalu diam.

Minato yang melihat reaksi anaknya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum akhirnya menatap Fugaku, mempersilakan pria itu membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Fugaku sangat mengerti apa permintaan Minato padanya. Dan karena ini, ia hampir membuang nafas. Minato belum berubah, kadang masih seenaknya menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan-dan yang menyebalkan, ia tidak pernah bisa melawan keinginan lelaki pirang ini.

"Begini," kata sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan, "kami telah berbicara saat mencari kalian berdua tadi." Ia lalu menoleh sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, sebelum menatap pemuda bermata biru yang ada di sebelah Minato itu.

"Dan kami harus mengakui... kami telah salah."

Seperti mendengar suara bass yang benar-benar berat yang menggema ke penjuru arah, Naruto seakan tak paham kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu. Layaknya kata-kata yang saling bertumbukan, ia tak dapat menangkap jelas arti yang dibawanya. Atau mungkin lebih kepada tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya. Apa ia sudah sempat membersihkan telinganya pagi ini?

_Like son like father, atau like father like son? _Ah, apapun itu. Minato sangat mengerti raut wajah yang ditampakkan puteranya saat ini. Seakan tahu anak itu tak mempercayai apa yang telah didengarnya, ia pun menambahkan, "Singkatnya, kami... hmm, apa ya sebutannya?" Minato berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, ia pun menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Kami takkan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi."

Entah itu kalimat yang tepat atau tidak, Minato yakin kedua pemuda di hadapannya mengerti maksudnya.

Rasanya jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih lambat. Mata _onyx_ ini melebar dalam rasa terkejut dan ketidakpercayaan. Pelan, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Dipandanginya sepasang mata _onyx_ lain yang tidak lain adalah milik ayahnya sendiri demi mencari pembenaran atas kalimat ayah Naruto-bukan, mencari pemusnah atas keraguannya sendiri.

Dan yang ia dapati adalah seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang mengangguk pelan setelah menatapnya dalam.

"Be-benarkah? Sungguh? Aku... kami nggak salah dengar kan?" tanya Naruto masih ragu untuk percaya.

Minato menjulurkan tangannya untuk kemudian mengacak-acak helaian pirang puteranya. "Pendengaranmu masih bagus kan? Lagipula..."

"ADUH!" ringis Naruto ketika sang ayah mencubit pipinya. "Tou-sama apa-apaan sih?"

"Sakit kan? Berarti kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Na-ru-chan," ucap Minato sambil menyengir lebar.

Rasanya sebuah senyum lebar hampir terukir di bibir Sasuke-tapi hampir tetap saja hampir. Mungkin mereka memang mendapatkan izin untuk bersama, tapi ia toh belum mendapat izin untuk 'mempermalukan' keluarga Uchiha seperti itu. Lagipula, sebuah tanya masih terukir di kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai ke keputusan ini?

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang ayah, mendapati pria itu menatap lembut ke arah pria dewasa lain di meja mereka. Tak ada senyum, tapi sebagai anaknya, Sasuke tentu bisa membaca apa arti tatapan itu.

_  
...begitu rupanya._

Yah, setidaknya Sasuke telah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

"Tou-sama, Oji-sama," panggil Naruto, "kalian sepertinya memang setuju, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya pelan. "Bukannya aku nggak puas, tapi... _daijoubu ka_?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fugaku mewakili Minato, "kami akan mencoba membuat yang lain bisa menerima ini."

"_Yep, worth trying, isn't it_?" Minato menimpali, kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Entah mengapa, ia yakin istrinya, Kushina, dan Iruka dapat menerima keputusan ini dengan baik. Mungkin yang harus mereka waspadai adalah bagaimana reaksi keluarga besar Namikaze, para leluhur tertua dalam menghadapi hal ini. Ketika dulu mereka dengan keras menindak 'hubungan'nya dengan Fugaku, Minato hanya bisa berontak sementara. Kini tidak lagi. Saat ia dengan yakin akan mempertahankan seseorang yang berharga baginya yang juga berjuang mempertahankan apa yang berharga, ia akan berusaha keras. Ia akan menemukan cara untuk meyakinkan mereka semua. Kali ini mereka, ia dan Fugaku, akan memperjuangkan putera-putera mereka sampai tiba pada garis yang akhirnya takluk di tangan mereka.

Rasanya Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dua orang yang tadinya sangat menentang hubungan mereka malah akan berusaha untuk melindungi mereka. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan dengan bibir yang hampir bergetar, ia berucap,  
"Terima kasih... Ayah, Minato-ji-san..."

Mendengar itu, Minato tersenyum bijaksana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendapatkan ucapan setulus itu... juga sudah lama ia tak mendapat pelukan hangat-secara tiba-tiba- dari anak semata-wayangnya yang begitu erat pertanda bahagia dan rasa terima kasih yang tak terhingga.

Naruto memeluk sang ayah sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, air mata telah membanjiri wajah kecoklatan bergaris itu. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, ia berkata sembari sesunggukan, "Tou-sama... hiks... _arigatou_..."

Pria yang dipeluk Naruto itu memejamkan mata masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, tatapan yang memiliki sejuta makna itu mengarah pada mata oniks sang Uchiha Fugaku. Tatapan yang mengandung arti yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti.

Fugaku membalas lekat tatapan Minato, sementara tangannya menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Melihat para pengunjung lain mulai memperhatikan mereka sejak Naruto memeluk Minato, Fugaku akhirnya berkata, "Pesanlah makanan dulu. Aku yakin kalian juga lapar."

Minato kembali memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya kini memainkan helaian keemasan milik pemuda yang memeluknya itu. "Teuchi-san punya menu baru loh, Naru-chan. Ramen Ekstra Pedas Jumbo dan Ramen Pedas Mantap Jumbo," ucapnya memberitahu. "Kau mau yang ma-"

"Keduanya, masing-masing 5 porsi," potong Naruto cepat—masih dalam posisi memeluk—yang membuat Minato tertawa renyah.

"Kalau sudah menyangkut ramen, kau ini memang cepat ya!" seru Minato. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda raven yang masih menunduk itu. "Kalau kau mau apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Pemuda yang ditanyai tak langsung menjawab. Sasuke hampir melongo mendengar dua menu yang disebutkan Minato. Bukannya itu-

"Apa bedanya Ramen Ekstra Pedas Jumbo dan Ramen Pedas Mantap Jumbo?" didengarnya sang Ayah bertanya.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak ke arah Fugaku, sebelum akhirnya meledak terkikik.

Benar kata pepatah:  
_Like Father, Like Son!_

Otomatis Minato melebarkan mata biru lautnya mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku. Ekspresinya seakan menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan yang amat sangat. "Fugaku-san tidak tahu perbedaan menu selezat itu?" herannya tak percaya. "Ramen Ekstra Pedas Jumbo itu ramen biasa porsi besar yang dicampur wasabi. Ramen Pedas Mantap Jumbo itu ramen spesial porsi besar dicampur wasabi super pedas. Masa' hal umum seperti itu tidak tahu?"

Naruto-sudah melepaskan diri dari Minato-menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat interaksi ayahnya dan ayah Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku kenal adegan ini..." gumamnya. Tak lama ia tersentak sebelum akhirnya tertawa menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu menyadari adegan itu.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Pagi datang lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam membuka pintu rumahnya lebar sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat," katanya pada dua orang yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku, dan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.  
Saat ia melirik, didapatinya kedua orang itu masih sibuk dengan satu hal: dasi merah sang ayah.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat ia mulai mengambil langkah menuju sekolah seperti biasanya.

Sepeninggal putra bungsu mereka, Mikoto tersenyum manis pada sang suami dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku heran..."-ia masih terus mengikat aksesoris berwarna merah yang telah tersampir di kerah kemeja putih suaminya ini-"sejak kapan kau tidak bisa mengikat dasi sendiri?"

Fugaku hanya sedikit mengerutkan dahi tanpa membuka mulutnya, mungkin memang berniat untuk tidak menjawab-atau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Seingatku kau mulai manja begini sejak pulang dari Oto waktu itu," ucap Mikoto lagi, sambil mengeratkan ikatan dasi itu di leher suaminya, membuat pria itu sempat membuka mulutnya dalam rintihan sunyi.

"Memangnya-" Fugaku terhenti sejenak sembari merasakan ibu dari anak-anaknya itu melonggarkan sejenak ikatan sang dasi sembari mengaturnya, "-tidak boleh? Kalau memang mengganggumu, katakan saja."

Mikoto menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Dipandanginya mata _onyx_ hitam dari pria yang paling dicintainya itu sembari berkata, "Aku justru senang. Akhirnya kau benar-benar mau memperlakukanku sebagai istri akhir-akhir ini."

Sinar di mata Fugaku terlihat agak meredup. Lirih ia berkata, "Maafka-"

Tapi terhenti saat dirasakannya jari Mikoto menyentuh kedua bibirnya.  
Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf apapun dari pria ini-karena sudah sejak dulu ia memaafkannya.

Mikoto lalu berjinjit, memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ciuman selamat paginya.

Fugaku kini memberikannya dengan senang hati.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

"Naruto, mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau bisa terlambat nanti!" seru Iruka sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar seseorang yang kini menjadi putera angkatnya. "Apa perlu aku merusak pintu ini lalu 'mendandani'mu layaknya manekin?" Sepertinya pria ini benar-benar sudah dibuat kesal oleh sang anak yang sudah dari sejam yang lalu dibangunkan.

Pintu kamar bernuansa oranye itu pun menjeblak lebar, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang rambut pirangnya menutupi separuh atas wajahnya dan ia masih dalam keadaan memakai piyama yang berantakan. "SEKARANG HARI PERTAMA AKU MASUK KEMBALI SECARA RESMI KAN? GAWAT!" paniknya. Dengan segera Naruto mengambil handuk yang disampirkan pada kursi belajarnya kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar 'suci' untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Waktumu tinggal 45 menit lagi, Anak muda! Kuharap kau cepat!" seru Iruka lagi yang masih berada di depan kamar oranye itu.

"Ha'i, Tou-chan!" balas Naruto dengan nada riang-entah mengapa.

"Dasar anak itu..." Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Memang sudah sebulan semenjak Naruto tinggal bersamanya atas permintaan Minato dan Naruto sendiri-diam-diam ia juga berharap begitu-tapi tetap saja panggilan baru, 'tou-chan', tak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum. Ia memang sangat menyayangi anak itu seperti ia menyayangi sang Namikaze yang kini berada di negeri fashion bersama sang istri tercinta. Keadaan baik pun mulai merekah ke permukaan ketika kabar bahwa Minato berhasil meraih penghargaan _Cannes_ hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu menyebar cepat sampai ke Jepang. Memang tak diragukan lagi kharisma yang dimiliki pria pirang itu.

Suara telepon berdering di ruang tengah seakan menggoda untuk diangkat. Iruka pun segera turun ke lantai satu ruang apartemennya yang telah ia perbesar dan menyambut benda berwarna salem tersebut.

"Halo, kediaman Umino di sini?" Iruka menyapa. "Ah, Minato-san! Apa kabar?" tanyanya begitu mengetahui lawan bicaranya.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Naruto akhirnya selesai berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kini ia telah rapi dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya dan tak lupa, rambut pirang itu disisir mencuat ke segala arah-style khas Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin ada yang heran kenapa ia memakai marga Uzumaki dibandingkan Namikaze. Alasannya sederhana, karena ia merasa marga itu lebih cocok untuknya. Sang ayah pun setuju, karena bagaimanapun juga ia memang replika sang ibu dalam segi semangat masa muda dan berbuat onar. Bukan bermaksud kasar, dua frasa itu justru menjadi hak paten yang membuat mentari seakan bersinar lebih terang. Singkatnya, tidak masalah.

"Tou-chan, aku berangkat dulu!" Naruto pamit pada Iruka yang masih berbincang di telepon. Dilihatnya sang ayah angkat menutup telepon itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sentuhan hangat ia rasakan pada sebelah pipinya ketika Iruka meletakkan telapak tangannya.

"Hari ini hari pertamamu kembali ke sekolah," Iruka berhenti sejenak, "kuharap kau menikmatinya, Naruto."

Mengangguk antusias, Naruto menjawab, "Pasti!" kemudian ia pun pergi.

"Jangan matikan ponselmu, ya! Minato-san akan meneleponmu nanti!" seru Iruka.

"Ha-" belum selesai Naruto menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Pada layarnya tertera nama pria yang ia rindukan. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya. "TOU-SAMA!" sahutnya antusias.

"A ha ha~ tak perlu berteriak begitu, Naru-chan!" jawab Minato dari jaringan seberang. "Bagaimana hari-harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"Tentu! Sasuke dan Iruka-Tou-chan menunjukkanku berbagai macam tempat dua minggu ini!" balas Naruto. "Oh, iya! Selamat atas _trophy Cannes_-nya! Kami terkejut loh!" tambahnya. Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Hmm~ _merci boucoup_, _Monsieur_,"

"Tou-sama, aku nggak ngerti bahasa Perancis tahu!" sungut Naruto. Ia berbelok keluar gang menuju jalan raya. "Pakai bahasa yang aku ngerti do-"

Karena sempat tak melihat depan, Naruto menabrak sesuatu-seseorang, lebih tepatnya.

Tak ayal, pemuda yang ditabrak segera menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," ucap pemuda itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wakil ketua kelas yang ditempati Naruto, Sai.

"SAI!" seru Naruto dengan wajah sumringah-langsung menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukan erat. "Lama tak jumpa!" Sepertinya ia rindu pada teman pertamanya di sekolah.

Awalnya Sai terkejut mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Naruto. Namun akhirnya ia balas memeluk Naruto erat dan berkata, "Apa kau mau foto kita masuk ke koran sekolah juga, Naruto-kun? Aku sih tidak keberatan."

"Eh?" kaget Naruto mendengar ucapan Sai, "maksudnya?"

"Kalau itu aku yang keberatan!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba. "Lebih baik aku mengambil potret sepasang monyet yang sedang ciuman daripada harus mengambil potretmu dengan Naru-chan!"

Seketika Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tampaklah Kiba yang tengah menggenggam kameranya dengan raut wajah kesal. Seharusnya ia kesal juga karena pemuda itu memanggilnya 'Naru-chan' tanpa izin, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun merindukan pemuda berambut coklat itu beserta sifatnya yang begitu antusias dengan apapun. Saat itu pula, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sai hanya untuk berpindah memeluk Kiba.

"KIBAAA!" seru Naruto. "Lama tak jumpa jugaa!"

"O-OI! NA-NANI YO?" Kiba histeris menerima perlakuan itu dari pemuda yang pernah menjadi sumber beritanya-yang sepertinya akan menjadi sumber beritanya lagi. Wajahnya memerah hebat seperti habis berendam di onsen. "Le-Lepasin!" Kiba berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan ia akan mati kehabisan napas.

Sai tersenyum pada Kiba yang masih kesulitan menghadapi pelukan Naruto, "Apa bukan karena gambar kami terlalu bagus untuk kameramu, Kiba-kun?"  
Ia menarik Naruto hingga terlepas dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu sembari berkata, "ketimbang memeluknya begitu, kita lanjutkan saja pelukan kita, Naruto-kun."

"NGGAK BOLEH!" Kiba berseru kembali sembari menahan Naruto agar tetap bersamanya. "Kau bisa hamil nanti kalau bersamanya!" tambahnya mengada-ada.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak, "Ha-hamil? Maksudnya?"

"Dia itu orang yang harus kau waspadai! Entah sudah berapa cewek yang takluk di tangannya... jangan sampai kau menjadi korbannya yang ke-1000!"

Oh, hentikan Kiba.

Sejenak, Naruto terdiam. Kemudian...  
"HEI! AKU BUKAN CEWEK!" protesnya pada Kiba. "Kau mau aku membantingmu lagi, hah?" ancamnya sembari menarik kerah pemuda bertato itu. Belum sempat Kiba bereaksi apa-apa, terdengar suara tawa dari benda dalam genggamannya. Ia lupa kalau ia masih dalam kondisi 'on' dengan sang ayah.

"Tou-sama, jangan tertawa!" ketusnya pada Minato seraya merapatkan kembali ponselnya itu.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Naru-chan... a ha ha ha~ kau memang bukan cewek ya~ hahahahahahaha~" ledakan tawa terdengar dari pria itu secara gamblang.

"MOU, TOU-SAMA!"

Masih tertawa, Minato berucap, "Ya sudah... nanti ayah telepon lagi. _Auo revoir, Mademoiselle~_" Kemudian pembicaraan pun terputus.

Naruto tahu arti kata terakhir. Sehembus napas keluar dari mulutnya, "Sampai Tou-sama pun menyebutku nona..."

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto-kali ini, benar-benar tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan kata-kata tajam Kiba tadi tentangnya.

Naruto memang makhluk yang 'unik'... bahkan indah. Tapi ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa memaksa untuk mengejar Naruto seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke menurut cerita wali kelas mereka. Naruto masih berada di sini, di Jepang, tidak lepas dari usaha keras pemuda berambut hitam itu. Usaha dari pemuda yang sempat Naruto anggap sebagai kakaknya.

Karenanya, melihat Naruto bisa bahagia seperti ini saja Sai sudah merasa lebih dari senang.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," panggil Sai, menggenggam tangan pemuda pirang itu, "ayo kita pergi. Nanti kita terlambat. Tidak usah kau hiraukan kata-kata Kiba-kun."

"SAI! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN PEGANG TANGANNYA!" Entah sampai kapan Kiba akan berseru, yang pasti kini tangannya mengamit lengan Naruto yang bebas. Jadilah pemuda pirang itu bergandengan bertiga dengannya dan Sai.

"Ano saa, bagaimana kalau kalian melepas tanganku? Rasanya... gerah..." ujar Naruto-bingung dengan keadaan.

"Akan ku lepaskan kalau dia melepaskannya duluan!" tegas Kiba sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskannya, Kiba-kun," balas Sai dengan senyum palsunya. "Maaf ne, Naruto-kun, sepertinya satu-satunya penawar dari rabies yang dibawa si kameramen itu hanyalah dengan aku yang tetap menggenggam tanganmu. Jadi tak apa 'kan?"

Oh, Sai ternyata sama sekali tidak peduli dengan betapa konyolnya posisi mereka bertiga sekarang.

Kiba terkesiap, "RABIES KAU BILANG?" sejenak ia seperti mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerkam mangsa. Dan benar, sejurus kemudian pemuda penggila anjing itu menerjang Sai dan membuatnya lepas dari Naruto. "Lebih baik terkena rabies daripada racun hormon-mu itu, Pelukis gadungan!"

Ohoho, betapa Kiba tak tahu hal itu justru menarik minat sang Uzumaki.

"Pelukis? Sai, kau seorang pelukis?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kagum. "Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga suka melukis!" serunya riang.

'Oh, _crap_!' batin Kiba. Namun perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sai dan membantunya berdiri. _Well_, setidaknya topik awal telah beralih... mungkin.

Setelah bangkit, Sai memandang Kiba tanpa ekspresi-tanda kekesalannya. "Aku memang cukup sering melukis," katanya sembari merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan karena Kiba, "kau suka melukis apa, Naruto-kun?"

Cengiran di wajah Naruto semakin melebar. Sepertinya ia senang bertemu dengan teman yang memiliki hobi sepertinya. "Aku suka melukis perasaan dalam diri manusia!" serunya. Kemudian, suaranya melembut, "Warna apa yang rasa itu miliki, bagaimana bentuknya, juga seperti apa rasa itu mempengaruhi hati, aku tertarik pada keabstrakan seperti itu," jelasnya.

Ketika mendengar itu, Kiba langsung menaikkan kameranya, fokus pada _shutter_-nya, lalu mengambil satu potret pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dengan segala kemurniannya itu. Hasil yang tertera pada lensa perekamnya mampu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepuasan, seakan ia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diinginkannya.

"Ekspresi yang bagus..." gumam Kiba sambil menatap Naruto lekat. Pemuda yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan tampang bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sadar, Sai ikut tersenyum tipis. "Kiba-kun," panggilnya, "bagi foto itu denganku ya? Sebagai pengganti lecet karena jatuh terdorong olehmu tadi."

Kiba-kembali menatap hasil fotonya-hanya menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya mata coklatnya beralih menatap Sai. "Tentu, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya," sahutnya. Lalu bergerak ke arah Naruto hingga berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Ditepuknya pelan pundak yang menyangga tas oranye itu seraya berseru,  
"Selamat datang kembali, Manis!"  
Lalu kabur sebelum sang pemuda sempat bereaksi apa. Dari kejauhan, pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik, "Kau harus dapatkan koran baru besok kalau mau memiliki foto tadi, Sai!"

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ulah Kiba. Entah berita gila apa lagi yang akan datang esok hari!

"Tunggu," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya setelah ia mendapatkan ide apa yang terjadi, "apa dia barusan mengambil fotoku, Sai?" ragunya sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok yang telah berlalu itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis, "Kiba-kun hanya mengambil gambar wajah indahmu."

"I-indah darimana!" Naruto tersentak dengan semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi bergarisnya. Sejenak, ia tampak seperti berpikir. Kemudian...

"AH! Jangan-jangan fotoku yang memalukan ya?" paniknya. "TUNGGU, KIBAAA!" seru Naruto-kini langsung berlari mengejar Kiba yang sudah berada nun jauh di sana.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan di belakang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sembari mulai berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan pelan.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Di lain tempat, tepat di depan halaman sekolah mereka...

Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki gerbang. Dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini berjalan. Dipandangnya gedung sekolahnya, tempatnya menuntut ilmu... juga tempatnya bertemu kembali dengan 'dia' setelah sekian lama.

Ah, betapa tidak sabar rasanya menunggu kapan pemuda pirang itu akan kembali ke sekolah. Ia memang baru berada di kelas mereka selama beberapa minggu, tetapi Sasuke kini merasa sangat kehilangan jika harus menjalani beberapa jam di sekolah tanpa kehadiran si murid baru. Meski harus diakui, ia sendiri hampir setiap hari menyempatkan diri singgah di kediaman Iruka untuk menemui Naruto.

_Kira-kira... kapan dia akan kembali ke sekolah?_

"KIBAAA! BERHENTI KAU! BIAR KU RUSAK KAMERAMU!" tanpa aba-aba, suara tinggi nan cempreng yang familiar terdengar dari luar gerbang.

"_No waa~y, Sweety~_!" sahut pemuda yang berada di depannya yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memasuki gerbang, Kiba berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha yang tengah memandangi gedung sekolah mereka-dan pastinya kini memandang si sumber polusi suara. Dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya, ia menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang masih mengejarnya.

"Fotomu pa~sti akan dengan sempurna menghiasi koran besok pagi, Naru-chan!" seru Kiba ketika dengan tepat melewati Sasuke. "_Ohayou_, Ketua kelas!" sapanya lalu segera lenyap bagai ninja.

"TUNGGU DULU KA-" raungan Naruto terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. "Sasuke~" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan drastis sikap Naruto. Sungguh.  
Tapi di atas itu semua, ia hanya bisa bahagia melihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu... lengkap dengan seragam sekolah mereka.

Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan riang. "Ehehe~ dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini!" Kelihatannya pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak peduli dengan reaksi sekitar.

Sasuke terkejut dengan kelakuan Naruto barusan, tapi ia hanya bisa balas memeluk pemuda itu tanpa peduli pada murid-murid lain yang kini memandangi mereka.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mulai sekolah hari ini, Dobe?"

Pemuda bermata langit itu menarik wajahnya dari lekuk leher Sasuke, namun masih tetap melingkarkan lengannya pada leher jenjang putih itu. Bibirnya memainkan selengkung senyum manis yang memang hanya ia tunjukkan pada saat berinteraksi dengan sang Uchiha.

"_Surprise_, Teme!" seru Naruto sembari melepas senyumnya dan menggantinya dengan cengiran.

Sebuah senyum yang juga sangat jarang terbentuk di wajah Sasuke, akhirnya terpampang di wajah berkulit putih itu. "Dasar dobe..." ucapnya, masih dengan senyum itu.

Naruto kembali mengekeh, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Tapi kau senang, 'kan?" tanyanya-lagi-lagi tanpa mempedulikan 'perhatian' orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Hn, Dobe," balas Sasuke, "apapun katamu."

Ah. Betapa ingin Sasuke maju beberapa puluh senti lagi dan meraih bibir itu. Tapi... dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk yang kedua kali?  
Tidak. Ia belum segila itu.

**BLITZ! BLITZ!  
**

"AHA! DAPAT LAGI!" seru Kiba yang entah muncul darimana tak tahu arah yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda yang masih bertautan itu.

"AAKH! KEMARIKAN KAMERAMU!" Naruto pun berseru setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar Kiba. Mereka berlari memutari halaman sekolah hingga akhirnya sang Inuzuka menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, _gomen_!" maaf Kiba pada pemuda yang ia tabrak. "Eh? Shikamaru toh."

"Mendokusai," ucap pemuda dengan rambut yang diikat seperti daun nanas itu. "Kalian mau sampai kapan main kejar-kejaran begitu?" tanyanya, sambil melirik Kiba yang ada di hadapannya. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.  
"Kau juga," katanya, "jangan bermesraan di depan sekolah pagi-pagi begini. Mengganggu pemandangan."

Kalimat tadi sukses membuat si pemuda Uchiha hampir bersemu merah. Shikamaru lalu bergerak meninggalkan mereka, berjalan menuju gedung sekolah setelah memberi satu lambaian malas.  
Yah, walaupun kata-katanya tak begitu enak, toh itu justru bentuk perhatian Shikamaru yang memang lebih sering cuek ketimbang menegur seperti tadi.

Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan berlarinya, membuat Kiba lolos dengan sempurna. Mata birunya menatap pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Kiba yang kini berjalan di depan mereka. Satu pertanyaan yang kerap menggema di kepalanya; sebenarnya pemuda itu siapa?

"Ne, Sasuke. Dia siapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Naruto menyambut pertanyaan itu, "Nara Shikamaru," katanya, "sahabatku."

"Hee, sahabat Sasuke ya?" ucap Naruto. Sekilas, mata birunya menatap pemuda berambut nenas yang nyaris menghilang dari pandangan mereka sebelum kembali pada sang Uchiha, "Syukurlah," tambahnya pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau cemburu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, gimana ya? Bagaimanapun juga dia kan yang selama ini dekat denganmu," ucapnya. "Wajar 'kan aku merasa sedikit... cemburu..." tambahnya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu menekan-nekan pipi merona itu dengan telunjuknya. "Sejak dulu, tak pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu, Usuratonkachi," ucapnya lembut. Ia lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan berkata sembari memandang tepat pada mata biru Naruto.

"Sejak dulu..." katanya lagi, "hanya kau yang kucintai."

Mau tak mau kini warna merah telah berhasil menghiasi keseluruhan wajah kecoklatan Naruto. Mata biru yang masih bertumbukan dengan mata oniks Sasuke itu sedikit melebar akibat efek kata-kata yang tadi terucap dari mulut sang Uchiha. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menggembungkan satu sisi pipinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku sakit jantung, Teme?" tanya Naruto—mengetahui debaran kencang dalam dadanya. Ekspresi yang seolah kesal itu justru membuatnya tampak manis. Oh, jangan sampai kata itu terdengar di telinganya! Nanti ia bisa membanting seseorang seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kiba. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu merasa senang dengan penuturan Sasuke. Baginya, keberadaan sang Uchiha pun tak ada yang bisa menggantikan.

Hanya Sasuke yang paling Naruto cintai.

"Kau memang harus pandai-pandai menjaga kondisi jantungmu kalau ingin terus berada di sisiku, Dobe," balas pemuda Uchiha itu, lengkap dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

Merasa Sasuke menggodanya, Naruto menonjok pelan bahu pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun, kali ini dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Ehehe~ pokoknya kau yang tanggung jawab kalau tiba-tiba aku gagal jantung ya!" serunya. Lalu mata birunya pun tak sengaja melihat jam besar yang terpasang tepat di tengah bangunan sekolah mereka, dan otomatis membuatnya menahan napas.

"Gawat," gumam Naruto-masih menahan napasnya, "aku harus segera ke ruang kepala sekolah!" paniknya.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke membalas, "Biar kuantar."

"Arigatou, Teme!" riang Naruto sembari melangkah.

Sasuke mencoba menghentikan langkah pemuda itu dengan berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Dengan sebuah senyum angkuh, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Biar kuantarkan sampai ke kerajaan sebelah, Tuan Putri."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto terpaku. Kata-kata layaknya bangsawan kelas atas, senyum angkuh yang senantiasa dimiliki mereka yang berderajat tinggi, dan satu uluran tangan penghormatan, kini terpampang di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah beberapa kali ia dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, yang memang membuatnya kesal karena malu. Namun, sekarang tidak terasa seperti itu. Malahan, debar yang ia rasakan dalam dadanya, serta desir yang mati-matian ingin ia sembunyikan, terasa begitu tenang bagai aliran air hilir yang memenuhi hulu. Begitu damai bagaikan mendengar lantunan melodi kerajaan yang megah dan memesona.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya tersenyum. Perlahan, ia ayunkan tangannya dengan elegan, menampakkan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya. Ketika berhasil bersentuhan dengan sang 'tuan rumah', saat itulah Naruto yakin bahwa ia telah menemukan pangerannya.

**[END]**

Baiklah, Wrong Mistakes tamat di sini. Maaf kalo ada typo(s) dan OOC yang keterlaluan. Kyou Kionkitchee dan Ange la Nuit mengucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasinya, bagi yang sudah membaca, meripiu dan menjadikan fic ini sebagai favorit kami benar-benar senang. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan penggambaran, bagaimana pun juga kami adalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Maklum aja ya~

Apakah ending ini berkenan? Kami takkan tahu kalau anda tak meripiunya.

Mungkin setelah ini masih ada epilog? Mau?

_So, review?_

_Don't waste your time for leaving us flames._


End file.
